No puedes hacer nada con lo que ya esta predestinado
by Okigura
Summary: La historia se centra en echos que pasan de casualida, como si fuera el destino, como se conocen y las cosas de la vida empiezan a hacer sus jugadas. kagura lidiando con su hermano y sougo que son 'amigos'. Soyo enamorada y confundida por esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa. entre otras cosas... (okikagu) (kamusoyo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic, y queria compartirlo, el okikagu es mi pareja favorita y el kamusoyo (aunque sea imposible por ser el ship crack, pero que importa, siempre estan los fanfiction que lo hacen posible). Bueno, no soy muy buena en la escritura, pero hare lo posible, si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o consejo seran bienvenido, mientras sea de buena manera, de por si gracias y disfruten.

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

NO PUEDES HACER NADA CON LO QUE YA ESTA PREDESTINADO

CAPITULO 1

El dia se estaba aclarando por la llegada del brillante sol, los rayos se filtraban por las rejillas de la ventana, mientras que el reflejo iluminaba a la pelinaranja que se estiraba en su cama, cumbriendose con sus blancas manos, unos pasos se aproximaban a su cuarto, ella lo ignoraba para seguir durmiendo, la puerta se abrio sin señales de haber sido tocada, un muchacho cuyos cabello eran del mismo tono que la anterior, su cabellera larga estaba trenzado, del medio de sus flecos salia un mechon que parcecia mas a una antena que se movia al caminar, esbozo una sonrisa, acercandose hacia la ventana abriendola del todo. El sol cubrio el rostro de la chica haciendo que esta se levantara.

-¡KAMUI!-refunfuño enojada.-¿que crees que haces?

-imouto* ya es de mañana y sigues durmiendo, oni-chan no te va a esperar toda la vida, baja a desayunar.-el muchacho se iba marchando del cuarto, al llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta y la miro-antes de que me lo acabe todo- termino diciendo dedicandole una sonrisa con sus ojos entre abiertos de manera desafiante.

-¡maldito yo me lo acabare primero!.-decia para que la escuchara, kagura decio levantarse, se saco el pijama, poniendose una camiseta roja las mangas eran hasta los hombros y tenian unas franjas amarillas contorneando la parte del cuello, llegaba hasta el pecho, luego las mangas y finalmente sobre la cintura donde tenia una pequeña abertura de cada lado, se sento en la cama para colocarse los pantalones que tambien eran rojos, era un calido sabado, asi que la muchacha tenia planes con su amiga soyo, como lo habian arreglado anteriormente, miro su mesita de luz y el reloj marcaban las 11:00 am ella se sobresalto dirijendose al baño para asearse mientras maldecia a su hermano.

-BAKA ANIKI! recien haces el desayuno cuando clarante te levantaste igual de tarde que yo!- kamui que escuchaba todo desde abajo seguia manteniendo su sonrisa.

-ops, me descubriste.-decia mientras ponia los platos.

kagura aun con su cabello suelto, bajo corriendo por las escaleras, se acerco a su hermano tomandole el mechon de cabello que sobresalia de el.

-¿como que OPS...? interrogaba kagura mientras seguia jalando a su hermano, el mantenia una mirada seria, mientras que con su mano tomo la cuchara cargada de arroz y se lo puso en la boca a su hermana, ya que el no podia decirle de sus salidas nocturnas con abuto, se lo habia prometido a ella y a su madre.

-sueltame, si no, no dejare que comas- decia con su sonrisa de vuelta en el rostro, el seguia sosteniendo la cuchara en la boca de ella, con la mano que le quedaba libre le apreto los chachetes para que masticara.

-estupido ani...-intentaba articular kagura empujando a su hermano.

-esta bien, sientate.

kagura cargo su plato con arroz, devorandoselo con gran rapidez, tambien los otros platos que habia preparado su hermano, aunque kamui no se quedaba atras el estaba a la par con ella, la comida consistia en arroz con huevo, onigiri tamoga-yaki y otras menudencias que sean con huevo y arroz, cuando terminaron, sus estomagos estaban hinchados porque de paso ya habian almorzado. la peliroja se levanto ayudando a su hermano con los platos y la limpieza. ella ayudaba mucho en la casa auque era bastante mala pero por lo menos lo intentaba, su padre trabajaba y casi nunca estaba, de que trabajaba era un misterio, aunque kamui lo sabia ya que por esa razon ellos no se llevaban muy bien, intento preguntarle varias veces, pero siempre desviaba el tema. su madre murio por causas desconocida.

cuando termino de limpiar, se acomodo el pelo haciendose dos rodetes cubriendolos con adornos, tomo un poco de dinero y su paraguas, salio corriendo hacia la puerta ya que se hacia tarde.-nos vemos mas tarde aniki- grito despidiendose.

-adios, kagura no llegues tarde-le decia este con su tipica sonrisa.

kagura corria rapidamente para llegar a la parada, alli se encontraria con soyo, mientras pasaba por una arbolera donde los petalos de cerezo empezaban a caer, pudo distinguir de lejos a su amiga esperandola pacificamente bajo la parada.

-soyo-chan- gritaba acercandose mas rapido a ella, con el sudor por toda su cara-lo siento mucho,aru.-se lamentaba intentando recuperar el aliento

-oh kagura-chan no debes preocuparte- la chica de cabello asabache agarro su pañuelo y comenzo a limpiar el sudor del rostro de kagura y con una gran sonrisa dijo- sabia que tardarias pero no me molesta lo importante es que estes aqui.- la peliroja no pudo contenerse a los hermosos gestos de su amiga, asi que salto para darle un abrazo

-eres tan buena soyo-chan y te ves hermosa asi vestida.- soyo llevaba un vestido verde estilo marinerito que le llegaba hasta las rodillas el moño era rosa y tenia puesta unas sandalias del mismo color que el moño.

-gracias, kagura-chan- despues de esa charla subieron al bus sentandose en los primeros asientos que encontraron, la ventana estaba abierta y el viento hacia mover el cabello de las chicas que reian por las cosas que harian en la tienda, como comprar ropa y comer, a kagura solo le importaba la comida aunque cuando estaba con soyo sentia que podia actuar un poco mas femenina.

Ellas habian llegado a su detino el viaje no era largo, eran diez minutos para llegar a ese lugar, las dos amigas se tomaron del brazo y empezaron a entrar a todas las tiendas se probaron ropa zapatos entre otras cosas y se burlaban de algunos que otros muchachos que querian ligar con ellas, kagura los golpeaba a cada uno, mientras soyo tomaba fotos de ella haciendo poses de ganadora encima de los chicos. Todo iba siendo muy divertido pero las cosas cambiaron cuando sus estamagos empezaron a rugir ambas rieron y buscaron un lugar para comer

-Soyo-chan vamos a donde trabaja anego ahi nos resiviran bien- decia kagura apuntando el local de comida llamado "snak sonrisa", ellas ingresaron al lugar siendo recibidas por unos lentes que llevaban a una persona (shimpahi: por favor no me digas que hasta aqui seran asi conmigo. Y es shimpachi no lentes que llevan personas!)

-ohh shimpachi- ¿tu trabajas aqui?aru- pregunto kagura sorprendida

-soyo-chan kagura-chan que bueno verlas, y si trabajo aqui desde que comenzaron las vacaciones con ayuda de mi aneue. decia los lentes con una sonrisa mientras las acompañaba a una mesa vacia (shimpachi:ya corta el rollo, los lentes ni siquiera sonrien)

-cierto, ahora que la mencinas no la veo aqui, ¿ le paso algo?-la chica de cabellos azabaches cuestionaba a los lentes mientras se sentaba (shimpachi:me rindo).

-hoy es su dia libre.-dijo algo melancolico- bueno que quieren ordenar- extendio el menu a las dos amigas, kagura diviso todo lo del menu y ordeno mas de la mitad de lo que se encontraba ahi, soyo se limito encargando solo una hamburguesa con papas fritas y soda.

-eh kagura-chan ¿estas segura que tienes dinero para pagarlo?-preguntaba algo nervioso shimpachi con la orden en su mano

-no te preocupes shimpachi cargue mucho dinero conmigo-el chico confio en ella y se retiro del lugar llendo a la cocina, las puertas se abrian,se cerraban y en el ultimo se escucho un "bienvenido quieren el lugar de siempre", en respuesta un "si"

Tres chicos mayores, con trajes de policia se sentaron atras de kagura y soyo, ellas no les prestaron atencion y siguieron con su platica.

-y pensar que un dia mas y comezamos nuesro primer año en la preparotoria.- comentaba soyo muy alegre.

-si, yo quiero ver a gin-chan ya que estara a cargo de nosotros- decia kagura con la misma expresion que soyo- cierto, este año mi hermano ira conmigo aunque sea el ultimo

-¿tu hermano?-preguntaba soyo curiosa ya que kagura no hablaba mucho de el, no es que ella lo odiara o algo parecido, solo que no lo hacia con regularidad.

-es que mi hermano iba al instituto yato, pero peleaba mucho ahi, era enemigo de todos, no tiene ni un solo amigo exepto abuto, pero es porque se conocen de pequeños e ibamos todos juntos a clases de artes marciales con el tio hosen. contaba kagura, levantando el dedo indice en modo de explicacion.

-asi que eso sucedio, este año tendre la oportunidad de conocerlo, ya que las veces que fui a tu casa nunca lo vi.

-no es la gran cosa soyo-chan, es solo el baka aniki mayor. reia kagura y soyo hizo lo mismo.

shimpachi se acerco con la comida a la mesa de las chicas, solo basto un segundo para que quedara repleta de todo lo que habia pedido su amiga de apetito boraz, los policias que estaban atras de ellas se habian impresionado por el gran banquete, aunque uno de ellos se mantenia inexpresivo, uno de los chicos tenia el flequillo en forma de v, el se habia levantado para buscar mayonesa, el otro era un gorila (kondo: no se le dice gorila a las personas) el se lenvanto para ir a ordenar su parte ya que cierto chico con gafas misteriosamente no tomo su orden. El unico que habia permanecido sentado se quedo observando a la peliroja como devoraba toda la comida por si sola, asi que el castaño decidio dar un ligero comentario.

-Oi, monstruo chino nadie te quitara tu comida, come mas lento. Decia con en un tono monotono.

Kagura se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y lo vio, cabellos castaño, corte en forma de coco, ojos de un tono rojo carmesi, con cara de niña y traje de policia, las carcteristicas perfectas para que ella lo molestara.

-EH,¿acaso me hablas a mi?, roba impuestos-decia ella con la comida aun en su boca- te conviene irte mientras estoy de buenas.

-Si te hablo a ti, como si fuera que alguien que se dedica a devorar comida pueda ganarme- repondia de forma desfiante.

-Asi que estas desafiando a la gran kagura,-decia mientras se levantaba y el castaño hacia lo mismo- maldito cara de niña, terminemos esto rapido antes de que se enfrie mi comida- soyo los miraba, mientras preparaba la camara del celular.

-Tan preocupada estas, por lo que se nota hasta te lo puedes comer podrido- su rosto permanecia inexpresivo, pero kagura estaba que ardia, asi que le propino una patada que esquivo facilmente

-Maldito bastardo- kagura intentaba embocarle algunas patadas pero el las esquivaba sin ningun problema, asi que lo tomo del cabello y con su otra mano le tiroño los cachetes, el castaño hizo lo mismo que ella, soyo se reia de tal acto que estaba presenciando mientras tomaba fotos con su celular, shimpachi que seguia tomando la orden del gorila(kondo:y aun la sigues), vio a estos pelearse asi que fue a separarlos, conocia bien a su amiga y seria capaz de destrozar el restaurante, tambien sabia como era okita ya que era cliente regular ademas de eso un completo sadico.

-oigan, que estan haciendo! no pueden pelear aqui.- decia shimpachi intentado separarlos, en eso llega hijikata con muchos potes de mayonesa, cuando vio el panorama solto la mayonesa para ayudar a shimpachi a separarlos, mala idea ya que ellos resivieron golpes extras por su causa, kondo se acerco para tomar a sougo lo mismo hizo soyo y lograron detenerlos.

-batardo, asi que tus compañeros te tienen que salvar, que patetico-se burlaba

-callete idiota, yo no les pedi ayuda, eres tonta o que, aparte me sacaron para que no lastime a una mocosa.

-¿que dijiste?!aru -kagura iba otra vez a su encuentro pero soyo la detuvo.

-ya, kagura-chan se enfriara la comida- le dijo con una leve sonrisa

-esta bien soyo-chan- al decir eso se giro para sacarle la lengua el tambien le devolvio el gesto.

los tres muchachos se sentaron en silencio y comenzaron a comer, las chicas hicieron lo mismo pero, el pequeño comentario de kagura cambio el ambiente.

-la comida esta fria! aru-decia tomandose la cabeza con las manos en forma de desesperacion, shimpachi la escucho tomando direccion hacia ella.

-kagura-chan podrias hablar mas bajo, es tu culpa por ponerte a pelear aqui en vez de comer.- le recriminaba shimpachi.

-no es del todo mi culpa, todo fue por ese bastardo de ahi.- apunto kagura al castaño que tenia su mirada escarlata fija en ella.

-no culpes a otros por tu esupides, mocosa- comento sougo mientras tomaba soda.

-¿quieres que te golpee?- shimpachi la detuvo diciendole que le recalentaria la comida, kagura se alegro y abrazo al megane, cosa que inquieto y asqueo al castaño que no apartaba su vista de ellos.

kagura comio con gran rapidez la comida que calento shimpachi para irse rapidamente de ahi, soyo habia termianado su parte hace bastante tiempo, solo le quedaba por terminar su jugo que lo tomo de un solo trago, pero su vejiga no resistio todo el liquido asi que se levanto de su asiento rapidemente diciendo.

-voy al baño!-aru-una voz intrusa se habia filtrado ya que el castaño tenia las mismas intenciones que ella. kagura lo miro enojado con una vena marcada en la sien el policia hizo lo mismo.

-ohh, Sougo ahora van al baño juntos que rapido avanzan.-comentaba el flecos en forma de V llamado hijikata, el castaño tomo el ultimo pote de mayonesa que este tenia y lo avento fuera del lugar.

-mi mayonesa- gritaba hijikata mientras corria detras de ella. Sougo solo sonrio maliciosamente.

-se lo merecia. y tu china piensas seguirme al baño.- le dirijio la mirada a la pequeña.

-quien lo haria? eres idiota, yo voy al de mujeres.- decia kagura llendo al baño siendo seguida por el castaño.

-pense que eras hombre- termino por decir sougo, pero kagura le dio un golpe que esta vez el no pudo esquivar y lo adetro al baño de hombres que el tanto queria llegar.- te facilite la caminata, agradeceme. decia metiendose en el baño, cuando termino , se fue a lavar sus manos, pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia a su lado, era el otra vez, la salpico con agua, reclamando por venganza, kagura enfadada tomo agua con ambas manos y tambien lo mojo, asi empezo una guerra de agua, las mujeres salian corriendo para evitar empaparse.

soyo estaba preocupada por kagura , temia que se vuelva a pelear con ese chico que acababan de conocer, pero una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, el no le hara nada a esa niña- sonreia el gorila (kono:ya lo has dicho tres veces basta)

-ah, usted cree.-le devolvio la sonrisa.

-si no se preocupe, aunque nunca crei verla aqui a usted.- decia hijikata.

-¿ustedes saben quien soy?-preguntaba soyo un poco inquieta,pero no obtuvo respuesta, habia visto a kagura salir del baño, aunque muy diferente del como se habia ido, estaba toda empapada al igual que el chico a su lado.

-pero kagura ¿que te paso?- pregunto preocupada

-guerra de agua- contestaron al unisono

-¿como que guerra de agua, pedazo de invertebrao?- grito hijikata golpeando a sougo en la cabeza, soyo se centro en secar a kagura con las servilletas.

-shimpachi te matara kagura deberiamos pagarle e irnos- decia a lo bajo para que solo kagura oyera.

-tienes razon soyo-chan pagaremos y nos iremos.- termino apoyando la idea, asi tambien se alejaria de ese muchacho que le habia caido terrible

\- adios, estupido bastardo policia espero no verte nunca mas- se depidio kagura de la peor manera que pudo

-eso deberia decir yo, china.-el la siguio con la mirada, viendo como esta iba a pagarle al megane, mientras el le formulaba preguntas por el hecho de estar empapada, ella salio corriendo junto con su amiga a causa de las preguntas para no ser pillada, al castaño se le dibujo una sonrisa al verla- que chica mas interesante-susurro para si mismo.

-ah, okita-san tu tambien estas empapado- afirmo el chico de lentes, mientras se dirijia al baño con una cubeta y un trapeador.- es raro, kagura-chan tambien estaba asi- el megane intentaba mentirse asi mismo por las posibles cosas que pudieron haber cometido esos dos, sougo tomo su billetera y dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue antes de tenga mas problemas. Cuando shimpachi entro a los baños se encontro con la sorpresa, los suelo parecia las mismisimas piscinas por toda el agua que estaba derramada en el.

-KAGURA-CHAN! OKITA-SAN!-grito shimpachi uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas- esos idiotas hicieron esto- salia muy enfadado para hablar con okita, pero ya se habia ido.

-lo siento mucho por eso cuñado- decia kondo- el ya se a ido tenemos algo urgente lo siento, mandale saludos a otae-san

-no lo hare, y no me llames cuñado- dijo asqueado.- como sea deben arreglar esto.

-toma el dinero para reparar los daños- hijikata extendio su mano dandole la paga de los costos al megane.

-gracias hijikata-san, y le enviare saludos a mi hermana de su parte -expreso shimpachi con una sonrisa

-¿¡De parte de quien!?, no me metas con esa gorila.-grito hijikata

okita caminaba por las calles iluminadas con su traje aun mojado tenia que ir a cambiarse si no pillaria un resfriado, la noche era oscura, y estaba bastante preocupado por su hermana, ella se vendria a vivir con el en unos dias, tendria que preparar todo para que ella se sintiera comoda en el departamento que alquilaba aunque muy pocas veces estaba ahi, solia quedarse en los cuartos del shinsengumi, asi se llamaba el cuartel de la policia, estaba a unas pocas cuadras del "snak sonrisas", sus compañeros lo seguian por atras con pasos firmes, hasta que sintio que los pasos de unos de ellos se hacia mas rapido, era kondo, lo tomo del hombro muy suavemente. Ellos se pararon frente a las puertas del shinsengumi para conversar.

-sougo, recuerda que no podras tener la licencia oficial de policia hasta que no termines el ultimo año escola- comentaba algo preocupado por su subordinado- es lo que le prometi a mitsuba-san.

-si kondo-san ya lo se, mi hermana quiere que sea un chico graduado con muchos amigos, aunque eso realmente no me interesa.- respondia sougo algo desolado- no quiero que mi hermana siga preocupandose por mi.

-cierto, pero debes obedecerla, aun se siente culpable por haberte echo perder una año de escuela, no olvides que estas aqui gracias al dojo que construimos y que yo no te hubiera aceptado en la policia si no fuera por que te conosco desde que eres un crio.-sonrei amablemente mientras le refregaba la cabeza a su amigo que era como un hijo.

-gracias a usted kondo-san puedo pagar los medicamentos a mi hermana y enviarselo cada mes, y no se preocupe, me graduare asi no les causo problemas.- sougo se sentia mucho mejor despues de la charla con su comandante, entraron al cuartel mientras caminaban por los pasillos. era obvio que el era menor y no podia trabajar alli como policia, solo era un voluntario hasta que se graduara, pero aun asi tenia un salario minimo que le alcanzaba para su hermana y el. aun con las ideas en la cabeza llego a su habitacion, se saco el traje que estaba mojado colocandose un yukata tradicional y se recosto en el futon poniendose unos antifaces rojos con unos ojos abiertos de par en par, concentrandose en dormir.

FIN CAP 1

¿que les parecio? Dejen algunos comentarios para saber si vale la pena continuarlo, besos y cuidensen. Gracias por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Es domingo, la pelirroja se habia despertado mas temprano de lo usual, bajo por las escaleras tomada del barandal, con su otra mano se refregaba los ojos, su cabello estaba todo alborotado, llego a la cocina y dio un pequeño estornudo que la hizo saltar, fue ahi cuando recordo, habia llegado tarde a su casa y entro a hurtadillas de su hermano, se dio un baño y cambio su ropa, depues de eso se durmio para evitar interrogatorios, no queria hablar del tipo que le habia echo eso. kagura agarro un vaso del mueble y lo cargo con agua tomando una pastilla para sentirse mejor. Se metio al baño, cepillo sus dientes lavo la cara y peino su cabello con dos coletas, su hermano estaba atras de ella aun medio dormido.

-oi baka aniki! ¿que haces aqui? tienes que tocar- le gritaba kagura pegandole una patada, pero el la detuvo, pese a estar dormido sus reflejos seguian activos.

-kagura, ¿a si saludas a tu hermano por las mañanas?.- preguntaba mientras se acercaba, para lavar su cara.- y eso que anoche fui amable contigo, no pregunte porque llegaste tarde ni tampoco por estar mojada. -eso ultimo hizo inquietar a kagura despues de todo odio tanto el echo de que un muchacho se le pusiera a la par.

-no es nada solo cai a un ducto de agua y tardaron mucho en sacarme- mintio saliendo del baño, mientras otro estornudo se hizo presente en ella.

-ooh, te refriaste tomate algo no vallas a tener fiebre y faltes mañana a tu primer dia.- sonreia, con la toalla en sus manos.

-ya lo hice, pero parece no hacer efecto, da igual preparare el desayuno.- refunfuño, fue a la cocina y encendio el fuego, preparando el desayuno para ella y su hermano, ambos se sentaron y comieron en silencio, despues de eso se dedicaron a limpiar, la casa quedo reluciente, asi que kagura se recosto en el sofa exsausta, su hermano conecto los videojuegos para jugar con ella,eso hizo que ella se levantara rapidamente tomando uno de los jostinck cruzandose de piernas en el suelo.

-que rapido te recuperas- comento kamui con sus ojos entreabiertos

-dale prendelo esta vez te ganare. -decia esta emocionada. Jugaron un buen rato, ordenaron comida rapida, ya que cuando competian no habia nada que los detenga excepto el hambre, cuando el repartidor llego ambos hermanos se abalanzaron hacia el asustandolo, les dieron la paga y se pusieron a comer dejando toda la sala sucia. Kagura recordo que tenia que acomodar el uniforme y las cosas que llevaria al instituto, se levanto del suelo, para dirijirse a su habitacion

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto kamui con la boca llena.

-Voy a acomodar mi cuarto y alistar todo para mañana. ahora que lo pienso.¿Compraste tus cuadernos?

Kamui algo nervioso le repondio.- no lo hice.- kagura lo miro

-¿Y que hace ahi sentado ve a comprarlos!- grito enojada, ella queria que el actuara mas decentes para que se quite de la cabeza la idea de ser el mas fuerte y se ponga a buscar trabajo, aunque ella era realmente bruta con los estudios sabia que kamui era muy bueno.

-Esta bien hermana- decia el levantandose del suelo, se acerco a la pelinaranja pegandole con el dedo del medio en su frente- pero no me grites o tendre que matarte- le sonrio, y se fue tomando su morado paragua.

"que se cree ese idiota" pensaba kagura sobandose la frente, mientras subia las escaleras tomo su celular para llamar a soyo.

-hola, kagura-chan, ¿como estas?- se escuchaba la voz de soyo atraves del celular.

-soyo-chan, estoy bien, aunque algo resfriada.- decia kagura respondiendo a su amiga- ¿y tu como estas?

-yo estoy bien, espero que puedas ir a la apertura de mañana.

-no te preocupes ire aunque caigan gatos del cielo.-decia muy desidida, cuando algo le llamo el atencion, escuchaba mucho ruido de autos por el celular- ¿soyo andas en la calle?-pregunto

-si, estaba buscando algun libro especial para preparar te y deliciosos bocadillos, ademas fui a comprar tazas ya que rompi la favorita de mi hermano- contaba esta algo nerviosa mientras se adentraba en una biblioteca, era pequeña, y organizada los libros estaban bien clasificados uno en cada estante. Se adentro mas hasta que algo la paralizo.

-soyo-chan- se reia la pelirroja al decir el nombre de su amiga- debiste haberme llamado asi te acompañaba- termino diciendole, pero ella no contesto- ¿soyo-chan?¿sigues ahi?.

Soyo estaba paralizada ante ante tal vista, dejo caer su mano ignorando la voz de su amiga que seguia hablando, el pasillo era alumbrado por el ocaso que entraba desde la ventana hacia le seccion de libros de lucha, pudo divisar a un chico parado ojendo unos de los libros de esa seccion, su cabello bermellon era bastante largo, el flequillo rozaba su rostro de blanca traparencia, resaltando su mirada filosa de ojos azul oceano, que la miraban perplejamente, fue cuando soyo volvio a la realidad, desvio rapiamente la mirada recogiendo su celular.

-kagu...- no pudo terminar de hablar, una mano se habia posado en su hombro, se dio vuelta encontrandose nuevamente con el.

-oi, ¿no sabes si aqui venden cuadernos?-soyo se sorprendio ante tal pregunta que no pudo contener la risa, el muchacho de cabellos bermellos estaba confundido.

-lo siento,-decia soyo limpiandose las lagrimas por la risa- es que aqui solo venden libros, es una biblioteca, aqui a dos cuadras, esta la libreria ahi se venden esas cosas.- comentaba soyo apuntando hacia a una direccion con su mano.

-ya veo, asi que me equivoque de lugar- decia este mientras se refregaba la cabeza- bueno, me voy y gracias- le dedico una sonrisa saliendo del lugar, los ojos de soyo estaban abiertos de par en par y un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, miro el estante donde el estaba, agarrrando con sus manos un libro, "asi que esto leia" penso, abriendolo, el titulo decia, ESTILOS DE COMBATE, sonrio levemente cerrandolo y poniendolo debajo del brazo luego encontro lo que buscaba.

-aqui estas,-dijo emocionado viendo la estanteria donde se ubicaban las guias de cocina, salio del lugar con ambos libros en una bolsa, luego tomo el celular marcando el numero de su amiga para disculaparse con ella.

-kagura-chan, lo siento me quede observando las estanterias y me distraje- contaba a su amiga.

-soyo-chan me tenias preocupada, pero que bueno que estes bien. ¿y conseguiste lo que buscabas?- preguntaba kagura

-si, lo consegui ahora te preparare muchos dulces para ti, por haberte echo preocupar.

-te quiero soyo- gritaba kagura.

-si, si hablamos luego, mañana te llevare el almuerzo para ti.-se despedia

-gracias, recuerda si alguien te quiere hacer algo le pegas en las kintamas

-si lo que tu digas, aunque estoy a pocos paso de casa no te preocupes- decia mientras colgaba, al avanzar a la entrada, unos hombres la saludaron muy cortesmente.

-bienvenida soyo-sama- se inclina, era un guardia que protegia la gran mansion tokugawa.

-oh deje los modales de lado, quiero que me trate normalmente- decia ella entrando, en la puerta fue atendida por su hermano que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-soyo, que bueno que llegaste, recuerda que tienes que dormir temprano hoy.-Comentaba el, mirandola a los ojos, haciedola entrar en la casa.

-si hermano, lo hare depues de prepararte esto.-le mostro la bolsa donde estaban las guias y las tazas de te

-esta bien, aguantare solo por ti-sonreia de forma calida

-oh, hermano que cruel eres- soyo inflo sus cachetes, fue directo a la cocina. Depues de haber echo el te, lo sirvio cuidadosamente, esperando a que su hermano lo probara.

-sigue estando tibio- dijo el sin expresion.

-y eso que me esforce- se entristecio, el joven aprovecho eso para despeinarla con sus manos en la cabeza de ella.

-intentalo otra ves mañana, lo estare esperando, ahora solo ve a dormir- sonrio.

Soyo hizo caso a su hermano, se fue a cambiar la ropa, recostandose para dormir, pero los pensamientos acerca del chico de cabello bermellon y ojos azules, le sacaban el sueño,"quisiera saber su nombre" penso, dio varias vueltas hasta que pudo concebir el sueño.

El dia esperado llego la joven de cabellos naranjas salto de su cama y corrio al cuarto de kamui que aun dormia, se le abalanzo encima para despertarlo.

-kamui, levantate y cambiate yo preparare el desayuno- decia muy emocionada, el apenas podia abrir los ojos, como pudo empujo a su hermana que tenia todo el peso encima de el, kagura cayo al suelo.

-esta bien, ahi me cambio, dame privacidad.¿quieres?-contesto tapandose con la almohada. kagura se levanto del suelo tomando el colchon extendiendolo haciendo que kamui volara por los aires estrellandose en el suelo.

-te dare la privacidad que desees,aru, solo levantate!-grito , marchandose de ahi con estornudos de por medio.

-Aun sigues resfriada, imouto.-pregunta este buscando la manera de levantarse del suelo, se agarro de la mesa de luz que estaba junto a la cama y vio una cartucho de lentes que el mismo habia comprado.

kagura ya en su cuarto, se puso una camiseta de marinerito con ribetes azules y el moño rojo,lugo una falda azul, debajo unos pantalones deportivos rojos con dos franjas blancas en los costados. cuando kamui la vio le pregunto.

-¿iras asi?- el vestia el saco de la escuela dejando ver una musculosa blanco que estaba metida dentro del pantalones negros.

-si ire asi ¿algun problema?- pregunto ella

-no, esta bien solo te falta algo.- kamui se acerco a su hermana poniendole unos lentes redondos.- listo

-¿y para que es esto? no tengo problemas de vista,¿y de donde los sacaste?.-Preguntaba kagura algo confundida

-los compre ayer por el camino, usalos me ahorraras, el estar protegiendote a todo rato de los muchachos que se acerquen a ti- dijo con una sonrisa

-kamui,-la pelinaraja se sorprendio mientras tomaba de los hombros a su hermano- yo, se defenderme sola baka aniki!- grito dandole un rodillazo en el estomago, tomando por desprevenido al pelirrojo.

-ese fue un buen golpe imouto- dijo sujentando su estomago, levantandose de suelo.

-y puedo dar mejores,-al terminar su frase, vio a su hermano que venia a su encuentro dandole un golpe.

-yo tambien puedo dar buenos golpes

-bastardo, por ahora no importa vamonos que se nos hace tarde.-contesto dandole el almuerzo, se puso los zapatos y se fue, kamui la siguio por detras. El camino se les hizo corto, habian llegado a las puertas del instituto gintama, el lugar estaba repleto, las chicas corrian por todo el lugar, entre la multitud se hizo notar un hombre con la permanente mas natural de todas, intentaba controlar la situcion de las desbocadas mujeres que se tiraban encime de los chicos guapos, mientras era derribado por ellas, que corrieron directamente donde se encontraban los hermanos, empujaron a kagura dandose el paso para hablar con kamui.

\- que guapo eres.- decia una de ojos cafe

-¿como te llamas?- preguntaba otra de cabello castaño, kagura estaba tan molesta que queria mandar a volar a esas perras calentonas, por a verla empujado de manera tan abrupta, se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia esa multitud, pero dos personas la detuvieron al saltarle por la espalda.

-kagura-chan buenos dias- saludaba soyo con una sonrisa de punta en punta.

-soyo-chan- grito esta muy emocionada, estornudando nuevamente despertando el interes del acompañante soyo.

-¿No me digas que estas resfrida de la vez que fuiste a mi restaurante?- cuestionaba shimpachi subiendose las gafas con solo dos dedos.

-si, pero no es nada grave, no te preocupes,aru.-cotestaba ella sonandose la nariz.

-no estoy preocupado,mas bien sigo enojado, aneue dijo que trabajaras ahi por un tiempo para pagar los daños.-contaba shimpach con cara atonica.

-QUEE!?, ¿como pueden decidir por mi eso?-cuetionaba la peliroja confundida.

\- O es eso, o pagas los daños que hiciste en la tuberias.

-Ustedes tienen la culpa por instalar cosas de mala calidad- Criticaba kagura, cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Quien en su sano juicio arranca los tubos aguas para mojar a otra persona?- recriminaba shimpachi a kagura que estaba tapandose un oido con su mano a causa de los gritos.

-Esta bien, lo hare, pero deja de gritar a caso eres muy suegra,aru. pero aquel bastardo de esa vez tiene que pagar no es solo mi culpa-criticaba.

-El ya pago los daños solo quedas tu.- contesto este, soyo reia nerviosa del panorama que precenciaba, un chico peliplata se acerco al trio.

-Oi mocosos dejen de discutir y vallan a recibir sus caripelas o lo que sea- ordenaba este rascandose la cabeza.

-GIN-CHAN!.-gritaba la peliroja mientras lo abrazaba- ¿cuanto tiempo?

-Si, si a pasado mucho, ya sueltame mocosa-trataba de despegarla- y aqui llamame ginpachi-sensei, ¿si?. kagura solto al peliplata, que se dirijio al grupo de mujeres que estaban acosando a kamui, las aparto enviandolas a lasala de ceremonia, cuando kamui quedo visible fue tras su hermana que estaba mas adelantada, pero un grupo de chicos resentidos lo rodearon.

-Asi que tu eres quien se esta llevando toda la gloria.- afirmaba un tipo pelado mas alto que kamui tomando con sus grandes puños la cuellera del saco, el mantenia su sonrisa tan serena de costumbre. ¿De que te ries bastardo?- decia muy enfadado el tipo.

-No hay nada que me cause mas risa que tu cabeza calva, hombre, creo que rompere la promesa de mi hermana, para romperles el c*** a ustedes- decia entreabriendo sus ojos de manera desafiante, kamui tomo las muñecas del tipo estrujandolas con gran fuerza para que lo soltara los otros chicos que estaban rodeandolo se le aventaron encima, pero un muchacho castaño con mirada carmesi que sostenia una espada de madera se metio en escena.

-estan en mi camino-dijo en tono monono, cambiando su expresion a una sadica, golpeo uno por uno a los chicos, lo mismo hizo el pelirrojo terminando de quebrarle la mano al sujeto que no lo soltaba, ambos pelearon codo a codo, cada vez eran mas los chicos que atacaban al duo de alianza temporal, todos habian caido y el castaño junto con el pelirrojo eran los unicos que se mantuvieron en pie.

-¿por que te metiste en mi pelea?-pregunto kamui con indiferenicia, con la sonrisa aun clavada en su rostro

-Tenia ganas de estirar los brazos y piernas, no podia dejarte la diversion a ti solo, ¿acaso estas feliz de que te alla ayudado? -se burlaba este.

-digamos que te debo una, por lo menos tendre una excusa que ponerle a mi imoutou. y nadie se pondria feliz que un tipo con ojos de asesino lo ayudara.-comento este abriendo sus ojos de par en par, con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante.

-lo mismo, digo cabeza de antena, no me gustaria recibir excusa de alguien como tu- contradijo, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras pasaba por su lado entrando al instituto.

-algun dia me gustaria pelear contra ti, espero que lo tengas en cuenta, cuando te devuelva el favor.

-si lo que digas.-ambos avanzaron por la entrada, con las manos sumerjidas en los bolsillos, el hombre de permanente natural los esperaba, viendolos de forma inexpresiva los detuvo.

-oi, par de bribones, es su primer dia y ya causan problemas-decia al peliplata viendo la escena frotandose la cabeza- es molesto pero tendran que recibir su castigo siganmen, se adentraron al instituto pasaron por el gimnacio, donde se encontraban todos ya formados.

kagura estaba en la fila de los de primero divisando hacia todos lados, buscando a kamui, soyo noto esto y pregunto.

-kagura-chan ¿pasa algo?

-Busco a baka aniki no lo vi entrar, me preocupa que se haya escaqueado. Giro su cabeza a un lado y pudo verlo, estaba con ginpachi-sensei-. mira, alla esta- dijo kagura apundo a su hermano. soyo giro su mirada hacia el muchacho de cabellos bermellon y miles de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo los pensamientos de ella nublaron todo a su alrededor concentrandose solo en el, "su cabello bermellon y sus ojos azul oceano, como no pude darme cuenta, es el hermano de kagura-chan"


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLIS! Aqui el capitulo tres, anteriormente ni siquiera puse mis aclaraaciones ni nada parecido, ya que ni sabia como subir el capitulo y sin darme cuenta ya estaba publicado jajaja, bueno al final dejare algunas aclaraciones, asi pueden empezar a leer tranquilamente.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAPITULO 3

Los estudiantes corrian por los pasillos, entre medio de ellos estaba kagura y atras de ella venia soyo que la perseguia por todo el instituto

-Baka aniki! ¿donde estas?-gritaba kagura buscando a su hermano- se que te has metido en una buena sal de donde estes- Se detuvo observando hacia todos lados, Soyo intentaba tranquilizarla sosteniendole del brazo.

-Tranquila kagura-chan no creo que haya pasado nada malo.-Soyo buscaba alguna excusa mas que decirle, de una de las salas, sale ginpachi, caminaba hacia donde estaban ellas-mira ahi esta ginpachi-sensei, preguntale a el.

-Gin-chan!-grito la de cabellos bermellones acercandose rapidamente hacia el arrastrando a su amiga que aun sostenia su brazo.-¿que hizo mi baka aniki? ¿donde esta ahora?

-Ah, kagura te dije que me llamaras ginpachi-comentaba este refregandose la cabeza- y tu hermano se armo una pelea con su amigo en la entrada, me sorprendio como estaban ambos en acuerdo parecian madre e hija ocultando un embarazo al padre- contaba este sin interes sacando su extraña y humeante paleta de la boca, volviendosela a poner, kagura escucho con extrañeza algunas palabras y pregunto.

-¿amigo? ¿mi hermano tiene un amigo?- esta no sabia si creer esas palabras, kamui era alguien de pocos amigos, no estaria con alguien si no fuera por un favor que le deba o por que quiera pelear con el, estaba bastante confundida-¿y donde esta ahora?

-Que preguntona eres chiquilla, acaso eres mi esposa, ahora estan limpiando el gimnacio lo haran por una semana, asi que ve a tu clase, shu shu.-ordenaba esta ahuyentandolas como si fueran perritos. Ambs chicas se fueron al aula, las clases fueron cortas por ser el primer dia, al salir se fueron junto con shimpachi que las acompañaba.

-¿Oi shimpachi por que nos sigues?-pregunto disgustada kagura

-Kagura-chan tienes que ir a hablar con mi aneue- decia este acomodandose los anteojos

-A cierto lo habia olvidado, soyo-chan iremos a partir de aqui, perdona por no acompañarte- se disculpaba kagura, poniendo sus manos juntas, entrelazandolas frente a su pecho, guiñando el ojo.

-No te preocupes kagura-chan, ve con shimpachi yo puedo seguir de aqui- se separaron cada uno por su lado, soyo siguio todo el trayecto que consistia en una arboleda y fue ahi cuando nuevamente lo vio, kamui estaba reposado en un arbol, esperando a alguien que naturalmete era kagura, soyo se acerco llamando la atencion de el.

-Hola, si esperas a kagura-chan, esta con shimpachi tal vez llegue un poco tarde- dijo soyo con toda la naturalidad que pudo juntar, el le dio un vistazo rapido a la chica, su cabellera negra y larga, sus ojos color miel, vestia el uniforme estilo marinerito como el de kagura pero a diferencia de ella, la joven no usaba pantalones deportivos, sino, unas medias cortas color negro, y la falda no llegaban a las rodillas resaltando sus firmes piernas, a el le parecio normal, aunque le soprendio que no saltara encima de el como ciertas chicas, saliendo de su visualizacion contesto.

-Por hoy estoy a salvo, supongo, aparte fueron ellos quien me buscaron- dijo eso mas para si mismo que para ella, suspiro mientras su mechon de cabello sobresaliente se movia de arriba hacia abajo, soyo no podia evitar seguir con sus ojos los pequeños movimientos que hacia hacia, kamui lo noto levantando su mirada hacia el, ella rio ligeramente poniendose roja, se habia puesto nerviosa por haber sido descubierto.

-Lo siento, es que parece tener vida- se excuso- y no te preocupes no le dire nada a kagura-chan, de tu pelea.

-Ah, ¿tu eres amiga suya? creo que sigo metiendo la pata.- se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino.-si dices algo te matare- comento dandole un saludo con su mano derecha mientras la otra estaba dentro de su bolsillo, su figura se iba perdiendo a mediada que se alejaba, soyo habia quedado en shok con lo que le habia dicho cuando recupero el razonamiento del tiempo inflo su mejilla algo enfadada

-¿Como puede decir eso? despues de que dije que lo cubriaria, ¿Como puede decir algo asi tan a la ligera?- esa ultima frase la dijo deprimida, su cuerpo y mente le advertian que no debia estar cerca de el, pero la curiosidad por entrar en ese mundo que desconocia la hacia dudar, asi que ella golpeo sus mejillas dejandolas algo rojas y se dispuso a llegar a su casa sin mas que pensar.

Kagura y shimpachi habian llegado al snack sonrisas, al entrar vieron a otae golpeando a un gorila muy ferozmente con una sonrisa clavada en rostro, los chicos vieron esta escenas con cara de aburrimiento, kagura apunto con su dedo indice al tipo que estaba en el suelo, mientras miraba a shimpachi.

-¿Quien este tipo?-pregunto en tono monotono.

-Nadie importante kagura-chan solo es un p*** acosador- respondia otae sacando al gorila por la ventana de la tienda, rompiendo todo el vidrio- oh, tendremos que reparar otra vez la ventana- sacudiO sus manos como si hubiera tirado una bolsa de basura-

-¡Aneue el gerente se las agarrara otra vez contigo!- gritaba shimpachi desconsertado viendo la poca importancia que su hermana le daba.

-Kagura-chan ¿porque no te sientas?, asi arreglamos el tema de los horarios-hablaba otae con una sonrisa en el rostro ignorando a shimpachi.

-Esta bien anego- contestaba kagura sentandose, esta vez ella detallo el lugar donde empesaria a trabajar, la primera vez no tuvo la oportunidad, por los acontecimientos que habian ocurrido, el lugar no era muy grande las paredes que lo rodeaban eran de un naranja opaco, estaba la entrada que era una puerta tradicional japonesa, constaba con tres ventanales ubicadas en cada pared, aunque uno ya estaba echo trizas por otae, estaba la cocina en el medio, y una mesada tipo cantina a lo largo que dividia la cocina de donde se sentaban los clientes, en esa mesada se tomaban los pedidos, el restaurante constaba con seis mesas.

Kagura que seguia mirando el sitio, salio de su visualizacion cuando una bandeja con te y varios bocadillo fueron apollados sobre la mesa otae los habia traido con ella, mas un formulario, se sento al frente de kagura, acercandole el te para que bebiera.

-Bueno kagura-chan sigamos, con esto- la cara de otae se ensombresio y empezo a dicatarles todas las reglas del lugar- primero, tienes que recibir a los clientes con una reverencia y una sonrisa calida en tu rostro no tiene que ser forzosa, si no cometeras sepukku.

-Acaso eras hijikata!- gritaba shimpachi a su hermana , dejando de lado su labor que era barrer los vidrios del suelo.

-silencio shin-chan- contesto mirando al megane con ferocidad, shimpachi asintio siguiendo en lo suyo, kagura solo escuchaba atenta a su supuesta jefa llevando varios bocadillos a la boca, otae continuo- segundo, no debes llegar tarde siempre a horario, sino sera descontada de tu paga. tercero no puedes manipular a los clientes para que te elijan, y compren muchos don perigon, cuarto no puedes golpear a lo clientes por mas mañosos que sean, ni tampoco dañar el establecimiento.- shimpachi miraba a ambas chicas con monotonia " aneue tu rompes todas las reglas" pensaba saliendo del establecimiento con una bolsa de basura.

La noche se hacia presente kagura habia escuchado todo lo que otae le conto sobre el trabajo, por ultimo le habia entragado el uniforme, los dias que trabajaria serian miercoles,jueves, viernes y sabado de 16hs a 20hs a kagura le habia convecido bastante los dias asi que no le molestaria ganarse unas monedas de mas estaba feliz de haber empezado a trabajar aparte de eso se habia dado un gran atracon en el restaurante dejando al pobre shimpachi lavando todos los platos mientras otae seguia golpeando al acosador. Kagura se despidio de los hermanos shimura, llego a la puerta del restaurante, chocando con un muchacho que la hizo perder el equilibrio, fue tomada rapidamente del brazo por el mismo, logrando estabilizarse cuando levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba, su ceño se fruncio, el mucachacho de cabello castaño sonrio sadicamente, mientras la seguia sujetando.

-Ohh, pero que tenemos aqui, si es la monstruosa china de la ultima vez-dijo con su sonrisa aun marcada en el rostro, soltando el brazo de kagura.

-callate bestia, preferia haber caido antes de ser atrapada por ti-aru!- gritaba kagura, sacudiendose la ropa y su brazo, demostrandole que le habia dado asco haber recibido su ayuda. Sougo la mira con monotonia acercandose a ella empujandole la cabeza con su dedo indice haciendo que ella retrocediera.

-Si quieres, puedes volver al piso maldita pe***, es hay donde perteneces ¿no?- Comento abriendose paso, kagura enfurecida lo golpea a engaño detras de las rodillas haciendo que caiga.

-Mejor vuelve tu al piso que pertences bastardo- se burlaba de el, kagura no perdio tiempo y salio del lugar siendo insultada por el, decidiendo ignorarlo y a su paso empujo a hijikata que estaba entrando.

-¿Que crees que haces mocosa?- gritaba hijikata a la pelinaranja que lo habia tirado tambien. Kagura habia partido hacia la parada, la noche era peligrosa para una joven, claro, mejor dicho ella era peligrosa para la noche, cualquier cosa era de esperarse en ella, siendo la reina del lugar, al cual muchos temian. Espero al autobus que demoraba, de donde ella estaba podia ver claramente el "snack sonrisas". Tambien vio como un gorila se quedo incrustado en una pared del mismo lugar viendose la mitad del cuerpo, ella solo lo veia con monotonia sin prestarle demasiado atencion.

Sougo e hijikata se pusieron a sacar a kondo que estaba enterrado dentro de la pared,otae miraba al trio con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura con shimpachi a su lado.

-Oi ¿cuanto tiempo van a estar ahi? saquenlo de inmediato, nesecito cerrar.-Ordenaba con su mirada asesina, shimpachi trataba de calmarla.

-Si tu fuiste quien lo metio aqui, no puedo creer que sigas bajando nuestra reputacion.- Le recriminaba hijikata sacando del todo a un kondo inconsiente.- El policia se arrodillo para despertarlo a kondo.

-Hazlo mas rapido, hijikata-san tengo sueño, me voy-dijo cortante okita sin prestarle atencion a su comandante.

-¡Oi si no hiciste nada en todo el dia!-se quejaba, tarde el castaño ya se habia marchado.

La noche intensa y gris tapaban la luna, emintiendo una sensacion de desolacion combinado con el estado de animo de cierto policia castaño, se encontraba caminando hacia la parada, vio al autobus marcharse, asi que corrio un poco para frenarlos, no tenia intenciones de esperar, subio marcando su tarjeta, se fue al fondo donde habian cinco asientos, sentandose junto a una muchacha dormida al cual ignoro, de ser realistas el ni siquiera volteo a verla ya que estaba absorto es sus pensamientos, acerca de su hermana. De un intante a otro un sintio un repentino calor en su hombro, fue tan placentero, aunque esa satisfaccion de calidez se esfumo al ver de quien se trataba "esta mujer otra vez",penso al ver a kagura, el estaba apunto de empujarla, se detuvo al oirla susurrar, "sougo". El se paralizo, el ruido que habia a su alrededor no hacia efecto en el, solo miraba a esa pequeña que hace unos mometos habia pronunciado su nombre, aquella melodiosa e irritante voz, quiso oirla otra vez, "¿Como lo sabe? jamas la habia visto". Se cuestionaba a si mismo, ella abrio sus labios volviendo a hablar entre sueños, "sou... sougi" pronuncio finalmente, el castaño no entendia.

-¡SUGOUI!- grito kagura atrayendo todas las miradas hacia el duo del fondo,- jajaja que gran festin- reia kagura de manera triunfante con los ojos aun cerrados, a sougo se le formo una vena en la sien, empujo a kagura que aun estaba dormida, estrellandola en la ventana del bus. Desperto sobandose la cabeza, miro hacia todos lados con la vista distorcionada de su repentino sueño, solo divisaba borrosamente a un chico sentado en la otra esquina de donde ella estaba, dio un salto recordando que debia bajar, paso por al lado del chico sintiendo un escalofrio, estando fuera del autobus, dio la vuelta, encontrandose con cierto policia, el la miraba con monotonia, levanto su mano en forma de despedida, kagura se asqueo, dandose cuenta de que el la habia empujado minutos antes.

-¡Bastardo!- grito, el autobus comenzo a dar marcha distanciandose de el lugar donde la habia dejado, ella siguio su camino.

Sougo esta vez no fue a dormir al shinsengumi, fue directamente a su casa, era en un complejo de departamentos, subio al segundo piso y hundio la llave en la primera puerta del departamento, tiro su mochila donde llevaba el uniforme del instituto, se aflojo la corbata, sacandose la chaqueta del shinsengumi recostandose en su cama, "que dia mas largo, tuve un encuentro, termine por ser castigado toda la semana con un sujeto fastidioso, luego esa chica otra vez, aunque no fue del todo molesto mas bien ambos me parecieron interesantes, esa chica, es diferente" penso, cerrando los ojos, una llamada hizo que despertara, levanto su celular para encontrarse con la pantalla, siendo el remitente su hermana, atendio muy contento.

-Aneue, ¿como estas que te hace lamar tan tarde?

-Sou-chan, perdona te desperte solo queria escuchar tu voz

-Estoy bien no te preocupes aneue,¿y tu salud a mejorado?

-Si, estoy mejor, mañana estare ahi, asi que esperame en la estacion despues de la escuela.

-Lo hare, descansa aneue ya es tarde- el castaño estaba a punto de colgar, pero el repentino pedido de su hermana lo hizo temblar.

-"Sou-chan ve con tus amigos mañana"-antes de que el castaño pudiera contestar ella ya habia colgado. El estaba preocupado, miraba su celular y todos los contactos que habian, "el danna esta descartado por ser mi profesor, hijikata, prefiero morirme, kondo tampoco puede ser" pensaba sougo mientras daba vueltas en su cama, suspiro molesto, pasando su mano detras de la cabeza, girando por completo viendo hacia el techo diciendo.

-Tendre que pedirselo a ese tipo.-cerro sus ojos, necesitaba energias por el dia que le esperaba...

 **Bueno, asi termina el capitulo siendo sincera, este cap tenia un pequeño momento okikagu, pero decidi editarlo a pedido de la primera que ha comentado mi historia al cual me hizo el dia,** **hitorikitefa8,** **espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, van a haber muchos mas momentos, peo recien empieza la historia, solo espero que les guste, intentare actualizar siempre dentro de la semana, mientras este en modo de inspiracion lo hare. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola** **aca esta el otro capitulo, ojala les guste.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAPITULO 4

kagura desperto demasiado temprano, estaba molesta, su hermano kamui no habia vuelto a casa, ni siquiera se habia dignado a aparecer frente a ella, no obstante la muchacha tenia deseos de ver al castaño cabeza de coco, no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya. Ordeno su cuarto para hacer tiempo, esperando que llegara la hora...

En la residenica tokugawa, se escuchaban unos estrepitosos ruidos de platos que caian al suelo, el quejido de soyo llamo la atencion de jiya, llegando hacia el comedor de donde provenia el ruido.

-¿Soyo-sama se encuentra bien?- preguntaba el anciano preocupado, viendo como ella sostenia un libro de cocina en sus manos.

-Abuelo, estoy bien, solo estoy preparando unos bentos-Contaba soyo mirando al suelo los platos que habian caido, jiya se dispuso a ayudarla,agarro el libro de soyo, y le indico como debia hacerlo, estuvieron unas horas practicando, hasta que soyo finalmente habia echo las galletas, la razon por la cual ella tardo no fue que no supiera como hacerlo, si no que era para su amiga, tuvo que hornear una racion como para diez persona y aun se queda corta, envolvio todo en tapers, y se fue a cambiar, la hora del ingreso se aproximaba, asi que le pidio a su hermano que la llevara en el coche.

Camino al instituto, la pelinaranja pisaba la sombra que producia su sombrilla, echaba humo por los poros, su hermano kamui, la cruzo en esa angosta calle, kagura no perdio tiempo, salto por los aires propinandole una patada.

-¡KAMUI! ¡¿DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO?!- Los hermanos se pusieron a pelear a mitad de la calle.

Cuando soyo llego a la institucion vio a kagura y kamui, saludo cortesmente a ambos. El mayor la observo, con su rostro lleno de golpes, la causante de eso, fue kagura, pero ella tambien tenia golpes y estaba un poco despeinada.

-¿kagura que te paso?- pregunto curiosa Soyo.

-Estuve peleando con este bastardo,aru. Por cierto soyo-chan, el es mi hermano- dijo kagura señalandolo, soyo ya sabia quien era el mucho antes de que se lo presentara, pero decidio por dar concluido ese tema, solo asintio y lo saludo.

-Me llamo soyo tokugawa gusto en concerte- extendio su mano, para finalizar con su presentacion, ella creia saber como el reaccionaria se estaba preparando para que rechazase su mano, estaba lista solo bastaban tres segundos mas y se hiria, uno... dos, y lo sintio, sintio esa sensacion de cosquilleos recorrer por su cuerpo empezando por su mano, el no la rechazo, ni tampoco la desprecio, solo sujeto su mano haciendola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Hola, soy kamui- Sonrio naturalmente como solia hacerlo en todo momento, ella estaba confundida si solo hace un dia el le habia dicho esas crueles palabras. Dejo libre su mano, sintiendo la brisa turbia del aire.-Me tengo que ir- Entro primero al instituto con direccion al gimnacio. Soyo seguia en trance.

-¿Soyo-chan que pasa?,aru- pregunto kagura, curiosa al verla congelada con su mano aun extendida.

-Kagura-chan, ¿podrias decirme que tipo de persona es el?- Confundida kagura miro de reojo por donde se habia ido kamui, suspiro rascandose la cabeza.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- Pregunto, al ver que no le respondia, siguio hablando-Um, puede parecer simpatico a primera vista, es un fanatico de las luchas, es un asexual de mierda, no te recomiendo que te fijes en el, aunque si lo hicieras, no me quedaria otra que brindarte mi apoyo-aru.-Finalizo poniendo su puño en el pecho, mostrando lealtad. Soyo comenzo a reir a carcajadas, kagura hizo lo mismo.

-Solo pregunte que tipo de persona es,-decia, soyo entre risas-la primera vez que lo vi me parecio muy distraido,-contaba recordando cuando lo vio en la biblioteca- luego alguien busca pleitos,- En su cabeza se formo la imagen de el hablando con ginpachi-sensei-tambien peligroso,-"te matare", esa palabra retumbo como eco en ella, derrumbando su autoestima-pero en el fondo parece ser muy dulce, solo eso.-Termino por decirle, tomando el camino a la clase. kagura sin entender la siguio, prefierio esperar a que soyo se decidiera a contarle con claridad todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Bueno hoy se encargaran de acomodar todos los bancos- Ordenaba ginpachi al duo castigado, ellos estaban sentados en las bancas apiladas- Recuerden que debe quedar impecable para mañana, asi pueden dar sus demostraciones el club de basket o lo que sea.- Sougo miraba sin expresion al permanentado, rompiendo el silencio.

-Danna, ahora se viene a hacer el tipo recto, si ambos sabemos que es mejor dormir que el obedecer ordenes- Decia el castaño, con sus antifaces ya puesto en sus ojos, recostado en las bancas, Ginpachi se molesto, golpeo al chico en la cabeza lo mismo hizo con kamui por las dudas.

-¡Si no hubieran echo tal cosa el dia de ayer no estarian aqui, bastardos, ademas esa vieja decrepita me pidio que los vigilara hasta que acabe el castigo!- El albino sabia cuan dificil seria tratar con ellos si no iba con cuidado.- Malditos mocosos- Maldecia, sentandose en una silla, esperando el fin de esas actividades, Kamui y Sougo comenzaron a levantar las sillas, poniendolas de forma alineada para facilitar la demostracion a los espectadores.

-Que aburrido es esto- Se quejaba kamui haciendo un puchero, bajo el asiento, apoyo su espalda en el respaldar mirando a Sougo- ¿Cuando pelearemos tu y yo?- La mirada carmin de Sougo recorrio los hematomas del muchacho de cabellos bermellos.

-¿Acaso te han molido a palos? ¿Y buscas mas peleas, que tipo de idiota eres?- Cuestiono Sougo arrastando la silla a un costado de donde se ubicaba kamui- Como sea, nuestra pelea pude esperar, mi hermana vendra de visita y necesito que finjas ser mi amigo. ¿Lo harias? Despues de todo me debes un favor- Solto el castaño sin darle muchas vueltas. Kamui inhalo aire, sonrio y contesto.

-La verdad, no te debo mucho, ¿ves estos golpes?- Señalo sus hematomas- fue mi pequeña hermana, la excusa sirvio, pero ella estaba exasperada por otra cosa y se las agarro conmigo, aun asi es molesta la sensacion de deberle algo a alguien, bien te ayudare.- Termino diciendo, una silla volo por los aires directo al duo hablador, habia sido tirado por el albino, que depertaba de su siesta, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Dejen de parlotear y trabajen,-Ordeno ginpachi- acaso son vecinas chismosas ¿Eh?.

En las salida del instituto kagura se apresuro, coloco su mochila, atando su sombrilla en la cintura, saco su celular del bolsillo eran las 13hs, pero queria llegar a su casa y darse un baño e ir fresca al trabajo, corrio con el artefacto aun en sus manos, al dar la vuelta en el paredon, donde estan las rejas del colegio, choco a un chico que parecia estar hablando con alguien por su telefono, tomandolo de improvisto cayeron al suelo, el se sostuvo poniendo sus manos hacia atras, la pelinaranja cayo encime de el estrellando accidentamente su cabeza con la de el, no fue suficiente, los celulares volaron, aterrizando en la cabeza de ellos. Kagura se quejo, zobando la parte impactada,sin darse cuenta apoyo sus manos arriba del pecho del chico, cuya camisa estaba abierta y se vei una playera con una enorme S, ella estaba por disculparse, aunque se retracto en el instante que vio esa molesta cara, se encontraban frente a frente, a solo centimetros estaban tan cerca uno del otro, podia sentir la respiracion chocando un sus caras, kagura antes de que el pudiera decir algo, le dio un cabezaso, con eso ella ya daba por cumplida su venganza.

-¿Que haces, bastarda?- Preguntaba Sougo, intentando parar la hemorragia nasal, provocada por la joven.

-¡Tuuu! dejate de aparecer por todas partes acaso,¿Me estas acosando,aru?. Pervertido- Dijo kagura cubriendo su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

-Si seras idiota, yo estudio aqui, ¿quien acosaria a un marimacho como tu?- Decia sougo levantandose- y en cuanto a esto tu me lo hiciste- Apunto su delgada nariz que chorreaba sangre. Kagura bufo, levanto su celular y se fue.

-Como si me importara maldito.-Decia dandole la espalda, tomando carrera otra vez, Kamui salia en busca de Sougo, al encontrarlo vio a una chica como abandonaba rapidamente el lugar, no alcanzo a reconocer quien era por la rapidez en la que iba. Se acerco al castaño, obseravando como se sacudia la ropa, la antena de kamui se movia con extrañeza, vio el celular en el suelo y se lo alcanzo a su supuesto amigo.

-¿Que paso?¿quien era esa chica?-Pregunto asimilando el panorama.

-Solo una chiquilla molesta, desde que la conoci solo peleo con ella- Contaba sougo agarrando el celular- Espera, esto no es mio- El castaño dio vuelta mirandolo, encendio el celular, en el fondo de pantalla habian muchos conejitos, "esto es.." penso, sonriendo malisiosamente. Kamui ignoraba al sadico, sin darse cuenta de quien pertenecia aquello que ahora estaba en sus manos.

-Sougo, ¿no tenemos que irnos?- Pregunto kamui, recordandole al nombrado lo que debian hacer.

-Si, vamo...- La melodia del celular llego a los oidos de sougo interrumpiendo las palabras que quedaron en su boca, el castaño y el pelinanja, miraron como se prendia y apagaba el celular

-Un mensaje-Dijo kamui curioso, abrieron el mensaje "MALDITO BASTARSO, DEVUELVEME MI CELULAR, ESTA PORQUERIA QUE TIENES, NI LLAMADAS PUEDO HACER", eso decia, era demasiado altisonoro para ser una dama, kamui sonrio- ¿Se lo daras?- pregunto al castaño, que ya estaba contestando a la chica. "No lo hare ¬¬ este parece tener mejores app y juegos que el mio" respondio sougo, sabia que aquella chica iria hasta el infierno con tal de que se lo de.

-Eso responde tu pregunta cabeza de antena, ahora si vamonos- Los muchachos se dirijieron a la terminal, para recibir a la hermana de sougo.

Kagura estaba en la ducha, salio envuelta en la toalla, maldecia a lo alto, se seco el cabello y lo ato con sus tipicos rodetes, agarro el uniforme poniendoselo sin delicadeza alguna, no estaba de humor, de solo ver el celular del chico se molestaba, lo prendio el fondo de pantalla era muy diferente al de ella, este tenia una foto de si mismo, aunque era muy diferente de lo que ella conocia, el estaba ruborizado con una calida sonrisa, abrazaba a una joven castaña de cutis redondo, y una fina sonrisa, "Que chica mas mona, ¿como puede estar con alguien como el?" penso kagura mirandose al espejo, tenia una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuarto en los pliegues de la camisa se ata con una cinta fina hecha un moño, por encima usaba una chaqueta de mangas cortas que no llegaban a los hombros era de color rojo, con tres botones centrales, abajo usaba una pollera roja tambien, y atado desde la cintura una bata blanca corta con un detalle de olas, y por ultimo unas cortas botas que vestian sus pies. Miraba su figura, haciendo poses y sacandose fotos, "no me veo tan mal, soy linda" penso, algo anonada.

-¡Pero que digo si soy hermosa!-reflexiono riendo triunfante, salio tomando el celular, olvidando de quien pertenecia-

En la terminan, habia muchas personas descendiendo de los micros, sougo miraba hacia todos lados buscando a su querida hermana, en cuanto a kamui intetaba localizar a alguien parecido al sadico, de pronto sintio como su acompañante salio corriendo, para abrazar a coerta chica.

\- Aneue!. Que bueno verte- Dijo sougo dandole un abrazo a su hermana, ella acaricio la cabeza el, kamui se sintio raro, creia haber perdido a su amigo en algun lado, le habia parecido muy extraño el repentino cambio de actitud.- Aneue, el es mi amigo cabe...- Sougo tosio aclarandose- Kamui.-Termino diciendo, el pelinaranja, asintio.

-Un gusto ne-san- Kamui se dio el trabajo de llamarla asi, demostrando tener cercania hacia sougo.

-El gusto es mio, gracias por cuidar a sou-chan- Mitsuba correspondio al saludo, los chicos levantaron las maletas, para dirijirse a comer en alguna parte. Otra vez la melodia se volvio a escuchar, Sougo leyo el mensaje "oi, maldito no estoy bromeando, traemelo ahora! estoy en el snack sonrisas mueve tu traseroo!" Sougo rio ligeramente, kamui noto esto.

-¿Otra vez es chica?- Pregunto el pelinaranja, mitsuba miro curiosa a su hermano

-¿Que chica sou-chan? acaso es tu... - no pudo acabar la frase, el castaño nego rapidamente

-No, no es nadie. Comamos en mi casa, tengo muy buena comida. Asi es mejor y descansa aneue.-Termino por decir sougo, no es que no quisiera ver a la chica, solo no era el momento, desidio dejarlo para otro momento, aunque no perderia la oportunidad de fastidiarla por mensajes. "No sabes leer o que?:-/ te dije que no te lo daria, ademas me estoy divirtiendo" Sougo le habia contestado enviado una foto de el haciendo el signo de paz mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Kagura al abrir el archivo estuvo al borde de partir el celular por la mitad, se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Soyo estaba con kagura intentando calmarla.

-Ya kagura-chan tranquila, seguro pronto te lo dara, asi que por favor me traes lo que te ordene- La pelinegro estuvo bastante tiempo con su pedido, kagura se encamino a la cocina trayendo la orden, lo dejo con brusquedad, asustando a soyo, el aura que emanaba kagura no era algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, asi que intento cortar la tension- kagura-chan aun no fuimos a ver los cerezos ¿que te parece si vamos? invita a kamui y yo llevare la comida.- la pelinaranja cambio su humor alegrandose al escuchar la palabra, "comida".

La tarde llego rotundamente a su fin, los amigos habian disfrutado de una buena comida, aunque kamui fue el que disfruto mas, mitsuba estaba muy contenta porque el chico habia comido todo el picante sin quejas, ella le dijo a sougo que acompañara al muchacho a su casa, antes de caer rendida por el viaje, sougo la tapo, y acompaño a kamui, no lo hacia por preocupacion, si no por obligacion no desobedeceria a su hermana por nada.

-Oi cambias mucho de actitud cuando estas con ella- Comento kamui abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Si, ya lo se, es que ella es muy importante para mi, por eso no metas la pata- Kamui lo invito a entrar, al ingresar kagura estaba sentada en las escaleras, con el uniforme del trabajo aun puesto , salto hacia kamui bastante contenta.

-Baka aniki vayamos a ver los cerezos con soyo-chan este sabado- Decia alegremente.

-Oh, pero que pequeño es el mundo, como no pude darme cuenta de ustedes chinos- Dijo sougo, haciendo que ambos hermanos se dieran vuelta a mirarlo, kagura habia reconocido esa irritante voz.- Yo tambien ire, a mi hermana le gustara- Termino diciendo con una sonrisa, mientras la puerta se cerraba fuertemente dejando al castaño afuera. Kagura habia sido la causante.

-¿¡QUE MIER** HACE ESTE SADICO AQUI!? KAMUIII- El pelinaranja confundido contesto

-El es mi amigo. Asi que abrele- ordeno, llendose al baño.

-EH?-Dijo kagura consternada. Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, y el celular sono, kagura atendio.

-Ya lo oiste china, asi que abreme- Dijo sougo cortando la llamada.

 **Fin del capitulo de hoy, siento que me estoy saliendo mucho del personaje ustedes que piensan?, diganmelo cualquier cosa asi lo corrijo. Intente hacerlo un poco mas largo, espero que no sea aburrido. En fin muchas gracias HITORIKITEFA8, por seguir leyendo y comentando mi historia, en el siguiente cap habra mas okikagu, no te preocupes.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, hasta la proxima, besos y cuidensen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola e vuelto, siento mucho la demora para aquellos que estuvieron esperando la actualizacion, pero no fue por haber quedado sin ideas u algo parecido, es que mi compañera (la computadora) se descompuso, la lleve al servis, aqui esta vivita y coleando jajaja XD. Bueno sin mas preambulo comienza el capitulo.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAPITULO 5

Habia pasado tiempo de la puesta del sol, solo estaba el cielo repleto de deslumbrantes estrellas, con esa bella y filosa luna creciente en esa noche confusa, si, confusa como la chica que aun sostenia con fuerza la puerta impidiendo el paso a cierto castaño, la melodiosa musica de un celular que vibraba en su bolsillo la saco de su estado de shokc, atendio, del otro lado se escucho claramente esas cortas palabras.

–Ya lo oiste china, asi que abreme– seco y directo.

Las dudas invadian a kagura, pensativa sin opcion alguna, deposito sus manos en la perilla, abriendo con diligencia la puerta, se asomo observandolo con una sofocante mirada, ambos comenzaron a luchar con esos ojos que desprendian rayos, ninguno cedia, solos ahi en ese lugar sin moverse, unos minutos despues kamui se interpuso entre ellos, sindo el testigo de aquella pesadas miradas, con su caracteristica sonrisa, sin tener algun tipo de tacto hacia lo sucedido, puso su mano en el cara de sougo apartadondolo de kagura.

–imouto ¿ya has hecho la cena? Sougo se queda a comer– hizo un gesto simpatico apuntando a su amigo.

–si, ya esta lista, pero saca al paracito de aqui, aru– ordeno encaminandose a la cocina, antes de dar otro paso se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta, encontrandose con esos burlones ojos carmines, el estaba parado detras de ella, sarandeandole con su mano derecha el movil de ella.

–¡Devuelmelo cabron!– ella comenzo a saltar intentado agarrar el celular que era elevado cada vez mas por sougo, aprovechando la estatura media de kagura, cada salto que esta hacia era inutil, enojada ante tal burla, levanto su pierna para darle su merecido, lo habria logrado, de no ser por la interferencia de kamui, tomo la pierna de su hermana corriendola como una cortina.

–¡Vamos a comer!– dijo ignorando al duo, se volteo un segundo, verificando si le seguian el paso, encontrandose nuevamente con la guerra de miradas, suspiro, corrio hacia ellos dandoles una patada voladora a cada uno poniendose a pelear, despues de varios golpes que se dieron, se dispusieron a comer.

Los hermanos devoraban la comida con gran rapidez, sougo parecia haberse acostumbrado con verlos un par de veces, mientras comian, intercambiaba miradas con la pelinaranja, estaban sentados uno al frente del otro, era inevitable que comenzaran a patearse por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que se tambaleara por la brusquedad de los golpes. kamui ya excentrico, empezo a hablar, com su boca aun llena.

–No parecen llevarse bien ¿se conocian?– kagura sintio un escalofrios, quizo patear a su hermano por ser tan despistado, cuando por fin se decidia a contarle, el choca su puño en su palma, entendiendo todo lo ocurrido–¿esta es la chica de la qu e hablabas sougo?.– El mencionado asintio desconfiado, las carcajadas de kamui retumbaban, se levanto tomando al castaño por detras de la camisa arrastrandolo hacia la entrada, una vez ahi, lo avento a la calle. Ya habiendo comprendido todo, le incomodaba la gran importancia dada mutuamente por ambos, evidentemente no habia pasado mucho, pero los celos de hermano siempre salian a flote, sus antenitas le advertian el peligro–Ya es tarde sougo–kun, nos vemos mañana– el portazo dado por el pelinaraja retumbo toda la casa.

"¿y a este que bicho le pico?" se pregunto sougo asi mismo dandole un ultimo vistazo al hogar de los yato, "esto se vuelve cada vez mas interesante" con esos pensamientos se marcho.

–Kamui ¿por que hiciste eso?– una exasperada kagura, preguntaba a su hermano. El, curioso la miro con sus ojos abiertos.

–¿tu no querias que se vaya?

–Claro eso queria, pero el...– furiosa no podia terminar de decir lo que tenia atascado en su garganta–¡El aun tiene mi celular!– le grito en la cara a su hermano.

Le esperaba una larga noche de ansiedad en esa amplia habitacion, pensando las mil maneras en que se desquitaria con ese chico, se recosto en su cama, sus redondos y deslumbrantes ojos azules se posaron en el movil del el, este titilaba, lo encendio llevandose la sorpresa de tener mensajes del muchacho al que agendo temporalmente como:

SADICO: Chica china, me quedare con tu cel hasta el proximo encuentro, ¿quieres?

SADICO: como no contestas, proseguire ¬¬ lo tendre hasta el dia de cerezos en flor ire con ustedes.

La muchacha perpleja y sin animos, evito no perder la cabeza, estaba dispuesta a enviarlo a la mierda, se dispuso a contestar, bajando su mirada encontro otro mensaje, al leerlo su expresion de monotonia cambio a una de asco.

SADICO: si, si lo se estas feliz de verme... (pues yo no)

Por la mente de la pelinaranja paso la idea de darle solo migas de su movil, sacudio su cabeza optando por no hacerlo asi recuperaria el suyo, sin mas tiempo que perder le contesto.  
El mensaje llego a manos de sougo, el tambien habia tenido la brillante idea de agendarla, para ubicarla mas rapido.

CHINA: Mocoso inutil, mañana te lo sacare cuando te vea, sea por las buenas o malas, si lo hago, para entonces tu sucia existencia no tendra que recurrir a nuestra fiesta.

El castaño al leer tal desafio, esbozo una sonrisa, "ya lo veremos", se dijo asi mismo, dandose la media vuelta para dormirse. Lo mismo hizo kagura con una enorgullecida sonrisa.

Ese miercoles la pelinaranja salio echando humos, estaba contra reloj, debia apresurarse, en esos tres dias, se habia propuesto asi misma no perder, llego temprano a la institucion, algo que no hacia desde el jardin de infantes, reviso todos los lugares, desde el patio hasta el baño de hombres, comprabando que el se encontrara por ahi, rodeo la escuela de punta en punta, ya convencida de su ausencia. Asi una vez el trabajo echo, se paro en frente de la entrada, a un costado del mural bajo un arbol para cubrirse con sus ramas de los rayos del sol, cruzada de brazos como toda una duelista, espero a la llegada del castaño, Soyo como de costumbre siendo una estudiante responsable llego temprano, vio como su amiga aterraba a todo aquel que osara a pasar por su camino, rio ligeramente, saludandola.

–Soyo–chan ¿sigue en pie lo del sabado?– pregunto olvidando por un momento su objetivo.

–Claro kagura–chan ¿invitaste a kamui–san?– al formular su pregunta reposo su mano derecha en la mejilla.

–si, baka–aniki estaba muy contento, cuando le mencione la comida– contaba kagura mirando hacia las cuatro direcciones, hasta que casualmente vio a su hermano– mira, ahi esta– se lo señalo a soyo, exaltadola de repente.

–ah, si tienes... razon– tartamudeaba, mientras hacia extraños movimientos de robots, kagura noto esto, antes de poder preguntarle, ella salio a correr metiendose dentro del instituto– tengo que hacer algunas cosas– dijo ante de entrar del todo.

–¿Esa no era "yoyo"?– pregunto kamuo curioso, acercandose a su hermana.

–¿yoyo? es soyo, idiota– le corrigio– y si lo era ¿pasa algo?

–No, solo es demasiado rapida, para ser una simple chica, supongo que podria esperar algo de sus hijos– si, kagura no conociera a kamui eso lo podria considerar como un halago, pero sabia bien que tipo de persona era el, aun asi capto mucho su atencion.

–Oi, ni lo pienses– amenazo– por cierto, ella parecia conocerte cuando los presente ¿de donde?– kamui la miro de soslayo, recordando la amenaza echa a la pequeña, tuvo el presentimiento que al soltarle la verdad se quedaria sin festin, cuya invitacion fue a pedido de la misma chica.

–si, me ayudo con una direccion, cuando compre mis cuadernos– decia ya conciente de haberla visto antes– erroneamente me meti en la biblioteca– conto finalmente, eso no fue sorpresa alguna para kagura, sabia de la actitud despistada de su hermano, lo sorprendente fue poder unir las piezas de tal enigma, ella recordaba el gran susto que se habia llevado, cuando soyo no respondia su llamada, se dio cuenta cual fue la razon, miro al de sonrisas despreocupadas, terminando de aclarar algunas cosas sueltas, no pudo evitar distraerse al ver lo que se interpuso en su vista, el castaño paso por al lado de ella ignorandola completamente, con su caminata floja y las manos sumerjidas en los bolsillos. Ella sonrio sadicamente al verlo, aflojo sus piernas, despegando sus pies del suelo en un salto, solo a escaso centimetros de poder llegar a su presa, fue tomada por la pierna por kamui, hizo perder el equilibrio de la chica, en la caida estampo su cara contra las frias baldozas.

–¡¿Que m***** haces kamui?!– le reclamba, el mencionado la cargo en sus brazos, arrojandola hacia el otro lado del mural quedando ella adentro de la institucion, al caer, ella sobo su cabeza sentandose como indio, se quito las hojas y ramas pegadas en su uniforme, termino su tarea y de un salto trepo el muro, curiosa por la actitud de su hermano, comprabando la compania del sadico, el no iba solo, iba con una mujer, "la de la foto" penso, analizando la situacion " ya veo, es su novia, supongo" Los miraba a lo lejos, como sonreian junto a la bella mujer, esta usaba un largo vestido amarillo, con un motivo de hojas secas color naranja, la chica toco el hombro de sougo, acariciandolo sutilmente, a kamui le dio una bolsa de patatas picantes,"se llevan bastante bien" kagura perdida en los ojos carmines y dulce sonrisa del muchacho, sintio un repentino calor, que borro rapidamente, se limito a verlos por ultima vez, ya se sentia estupida por andar de expectadora, bajo rigurasamente el muro, molesta se dirijio a su respectiva clase.

Al llegar, vio a soyo muy concentrada en alguna lectura, la pelinaraja se acerco a cuclillas al pupitre de su amiga, leyendo en voz alta la tapa del libro.

–Estilos de... combate, ¿Desde cuando te gustan estas cosas?– asusto a soyo, agarrandola al desprovenido.

–oh, esto...– ella estaba nerviosa, no sabia como responderle–lo compre el otro dia, es interesante– sonrio aliviada, mostrandole el libro entre sus manos.

–¿¡en serio!?– se acerco, comenzando a hojearlo junto a soyo– mira, este se ve genial– emocionadas sonreian ambas amigas, señalando alguno ataques combos.

–aunque no lo creas, aprendi a hacer algunos, con la ayuda de los guardias de mi casa– contaba soyo emocionada

–soyo–chan no abuses de los guardias– Comentaba kagura, entre ricillas. Las horas pasaron con ellas charlando, a veces los profesores le tiraban con la tiza, por todo el ruido de las carcajadas de las dos amigas, la pelinaranja se habia dado un tregua con respecto a la busqueda, por falta de animos. El timbre sono anunciando el fin de las clases, el mayor de los yato, esperaba a su incompetente hermana olvidadiza, bajo las sombras de algun arbol, con su parasol, contaba los minutos, ya cansado de esperar, hasta que la vio salir junto a sus amigos.

–Gracias por esperarme, no me di cuenta de mi parasol, lo ovide.–se lamentaba poniendose muy cerca, para cubrirse con las sombras producidas por la sombrilla. Ante los ojos de muchos parecian unos adorables hermanos o eso parecia, de no ser que kagura fue obligada a llevar la sombrilla, esta se sentia molesta, pero era lo justo.

–kamui ¿por que me tiraste?– pregunto buscando respuestas, de no ser por tal escena ya tendria su celular en sus manos.

–ah, eso fue– ella estaba impaciente por saber– porque sougo no quiere quedar mal ante– por un ligero momento ella creaia saber la repuesta, en vano kagura cerro el paraguas, con la esperanza de no oir lo siguiente– su hermana– completo

– ¿su hermana?– pregunto sorprendida.

–Si ¿no te diste cuenta?. Bueno se mudo ayer, el objetivo de sougo es demostrarle lo bien que le esta llendo– La menor se sintio tonta, por suponer mas de la cuenta, recuperando el animo, se dispuso a buscarlo en los siguientes dias.

Ahora sin interferencia alguna, en ese soleado jueves, ella cargo su paraguas partiendo rumbo al instituto, hizo lo mismo que el dia anterior, pero fue sin exito y los mensajes no paraban de llegar.

SADICO: ¿y china? te espero

SADICO: aun sigues viva? porque no veo señales de ti

SADICO: chinaaaaa! ya me aburri me voy a casaa!

Kagura estaba agotada, molesta, transpirada, todo por buscar al castaño, al cual no lo encontro en todo el dia, para colmo el se le burlaba en msj. Llego a la casa, encontrando a kamui recostado en el sofa con sus tipicas ropas chinas.

–¿Que haces aca y la escuela?– pregunto al verlo tan relajado

–Hoy no tuvimos clases– si buscamos la imitacion del grito, kagura era la viva imagen, estuvo buscando la mitad del dia a alguien sin presencia alguna.

Era viernes, le quedaba el ultimo intento, nuestra heroina se encontraba batallando un sin fin de luchas, lo busco nuevamente, fue hasta el gimnacio donde el se encontraba castigado con kamui, pero ese dia no cumplio con su castigo, ni su hermano sabia la ubicacion de este. Ya sin energias la pelinaranja usaba su sombrilla de baston, mientras volvia del instituto, sus piernas la sentia pesadas, como las miradas a su alrededor, fue agobiante esos tres dias para kagura.

En el snack sonrisas, la pelinaranja bostezaba al limpiar las mesas, shimpachin la miraba de reojo.

–No te ves bien kagura, ¿has dormido? – pregunto preocupado, llevandose unas bandejas

–si he dormido,aru, pero estuve muy expuesta al sol, creo.– ella pasaba una y otra vez el trapo humedo a la mesa, cuando de repente unas fotos empiezan a quedar expandidas en el lugar, donde se encontraba ella limpiando, las miro perpleja, hasta que pudo reconocer una de las tantas fotos, era ella caminado con su sombrilla como baston, esa era una de las imagenes, la agarro arrugandola, tomando otra dos de ellas, en esta estaba dentro de los baños de varones, la otra arriba de un arbol, asi y mas, ella enfurecida levanto la vista, para su sorpresa ya sabia quien era, fruncio el ceño al comprobarlo del todo.

– Veo que te has tomado muy en serio lo de la busqueda, china– el joven esbozo una sonrisa, se echo hacia atras, sentandose en la silla

–Si seras bastar...– fue detenida por shimpachi

–Calmate kagura–chan, recuerda no puedes pelear aca– le decia metiendola a la cocina, ya un poco mas calmada, le dio un vaso con agua, se lo bebio de un sorbo– por favor no pelees aqui ¿si?

–Pero ese malnacido, cai en su juego, aru– se rascaba con gran brusquedad la cabeza, despeinandose un poco.

–Bueno, no importa lo que haya echo, no puedes armar lios aqui– le remarco, dandole el menu, enviando a la joven a atender al chico.– suerte kagura.

La camarera de bellos ojos azules llenos de rabia, arrojo el menu a la cara del castaño, fingiendo una dulce sonrisa.

–¿Que desea ordenar?– refregaba con fuerza la cartilla por la cara del muchacho– le recomiendo frijoles explosivos, hechos por mi, o si desea algo con veneno, ¿alguna preferencia?– el castaño con varias venas marcadas, sujeto la muñeca de la chica, apartandola, le sonrie maliciosamenete.

–¿Donde esta el gerente?– llamaba despreocupado, actuando como victima– su empleada quiere enve...– kagura cubrio la boca del chico con sus manos, miro a los clientes, disculpandose aclarando que nada habia sucedido, una vez de que todos dejaron de mirarlos, se volvio hacia el furiosa, con sus manos en la corbata del chaleco.– Ya, ahora has el trabajo como se debe– el entrecejo de kagura se arrugaba de manera precipitada, suspiro derrotada, lo solto, poniendose firme frente a el.

–Su orden– aclaro la voz.

–Bueno como va a venir tu hermano, sabes que seria todo lo del menu, por cierto ¿sabe que trabajas aqui?– pregunto

–Que te importa, aru. te traere lo que ordenes, cuando me devuelvas mi celular, y tires esas fotos– ordenaba kagura sacando algo de su bolsillo.

–No lo traje.

–¿Que?

–No lo traigo conmigo, te he dicho.

–Bastardo lo haces apropocito– decia entre dientes, evitando no levantar la voz.

–pues, si– contesto cortante, guiñandole el ojo. La chica disumuladamente lo golpeo con una bandeja, dejando tallado el rostro del chico en el.

–oh, cliente, perdon por mi torpeza– se excusaba falsamente, acercandose a sougo, para hablarle de manera que solo el escuchara– te matare, bastardo– el solo sonrio.

–ya te dije, apostemos– los dos aun seguian frente a frente, para hablar sin que hayan testigos de sus charlas. La pelinaranja se lo penso un poco antes de contestar.

–Esta bien, mañana hablaremos los terminos– a el le sono extraño, ella le permitio que valla, la miro viendo como abandonaba la mesa, pasaron varios minutos, y el mayor de los yato hizo su aparicion, sentandose en la mesa donde se encontraba sougo, kagura junto con shimpacho trajeron toda la comida a la mesa, al ver a su hermana se sorprendio un poco.

–¿hace cuanto que trabajas kagura?– pregunto, llenandose la boca de todas las menundencias que se encontraban en los platos.

–No hace mucho.

– ¿Cuando pensabas decirmelo?

–No es asunto tuyo,aru. y combida un poco– se abalanzo a su hermano intentando comer.

Los chicos se quedaron hasta la hora de salida de kagura, la esperaron a fuera para volver con ella, cuando la joven salio, ambos la miraron, cerciorandose de que era la misma de antes, luego de divisarla por un rato, se largaron a reir, kagura inflo sus mejillas enojada.

–¿De que se rien bastardos?

–Solo se que actuabas tan profesional.– entre risas contestaba kamui, recordando, como castigaban a la menor por quitarle la comida a los clientes, si pudiera llamar a eso, clientes.

–¡Malditos!, me voy no quiero ver sus asquerosas caras– se encamino a la parada del bus.

–humm, se enojo– hizo un ademan despidiendose de sougo– te ibas a la estacion ¿verdad?

–Si, los vere mañana– se despidio.

A escasas horas de lo acordado, kagura seguia durmiendo, tenia una hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca, sus piernas desparramadas en la cama, muy femenina se podria decir, si no fuera que ella rompe todas la reglas de una chica decente, el mayor se estaba duchando, dejando a la lluvia de la canilla mojar su tonificado cuerpo, cerro el paso del agua, envolviendose con una blanca toalla a la altura de la cadera tapando sus partes privadas, el timbre sono repentinamente alertando al de cabellos bermellos aun mojado, el agua recorria por toda su cara, humedeciendo el piso con sus huellas dejadas al caminar, llego a la puerta, la abrio encontrandose con la amiga de kagura, llevaba una canasta entre sus delicadas manos, a esta se le subieron los tonos a la cara, pasando de un ligero rosa palido al carmin vivo.

–Eres yoyo, pasa– añadio el, sin darse cuenta del ambiente creado por el. Soyo toda sonrojada asintio, entro a la casa a pasos largos y rectos.–¿estas bien?– le pregunto kamui notando los movientos extraños de la chica, se acerco un poco al rostro para confirmar, viendo sus mejillas rojas.–hey, no pare...– un cabezazo dado por la mismisima soyo, hizo callar alejando al muchacho. El golpe lo habia tomado por sorpresa, viniendo de ella, a sus ojos era una debilucha, pero tenia que admitir le dolio.

–Lo... lolo– podria decirse que cacareaba la joven al soltar las palabras- lo siento– termino diciendo– esto...

–Ya entiendo, fue mi error– sonrio– mi hermana sigue dormida, ve si puedes depertarla, asi nos vamos.

Soyo abandono la entrada rapidamente, subio las escaleras, viendo a su amiga en la puerta de su cuarto refregandose los ojos, esta la mira sorprendida, dio un salto, entro corriendo a su habitacion miro la hora "10:24", se metio a su armario poniendose un vestido rojo, paso por al lado de su amiga a gran velocidad haciendo volar todo a su paso, se encerro en el baño, tardo menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba lista, kamui y soyo estaban en la entrada viendo el espectaculo de la pelinaranja que intentantaba terminar todo a tiempo, el mayor cargaba con la canastas y una mochila negra, soyo se encontraba liberada de las pesados tapers repletos de comida, El cortesmente se habia ofrecido a llevarlas. Vieron a kagura cerrar la puerta y se encaminaron hacia el parque.

Ya estando en ese parque lleno de petalos de todos los tonos derivados al rosa, sea por donde miraras te encontrarias con ese bello escenario de esas pequeñas flores desprendiendose de los arboles, con el dulce aroma cayendo en el ambiente, kagura corria atrapando uno de eso petalos, todo era de color de rosa, pero se torno de negro cuando en su vista aparecio el muchaco de sus pesadillas, estaba junto a una pandilla de roba impuestos, a excepcion de la bella mujer, ella daba luz en ese grupo de rufianes, kamui ya se encontraba hablando con sougo y la castaña, soyo se acerco a su amiga, dandole algunos empujones.

–Vamos kagura-chan vinimos a divertirnos– animaba– sabes invite a varias personas que te alegraran el dia.– la de cabellos negros y de vestido verde sonreia, al contarle a su amiga de sus invitados, no paso mucho de eso, a unos metros se escuchaba una discucion.

–Oi ¿porque los roba impuestos se vienen a descansar por aqui? vayan a hacer su trabajo como se debe y dejen descansar a los verdaderos trabajadores que se rompen el lomo– comentaba el de permanente natural, chocando su cabeza en uno de los oficiales que acompañaba al castaño policia.

–¿verdaderos trabajodores? eso es de lo que menos tienes, maldito permanentado, si quieras sabes hacer tu trabajo?– le discutia el oficial de flequillos en V, empujando mas su cabeza contra la del albino. La bella castaña miraba al duo pelear y sonreia tapandose delicadamente sus labios.

–Sabes, por lo menos yo soy un respetado profesor no como tu, que te alimentas de nuestros impuestos

–Respetado? no me hagas reir, intento de profesor, cuantas veces tuve que cubrir tu sucio c***– las discuciones entre esos dos se intensificaban cada vez mas mientras unos anteojos y un oficial que sujetaba una raqueta de badminton intentaban detenerlos. Mas alejado de ellos se encontraba una mujer golpeando a un animal.

–¿Soyo-chan acaso estos eran los invitados?– pregunto kagura, mirando a una soyo que desviaba la vista en penumbra.–como sea tendamos las mantas.-ordeno felizmente, extendieron la manta sacando todos los bentos preparados por soyo, todos los presentes voltearon al ver tan maravillosos y surtidos platillos, olvidaron sus disputas, comenzando a comer y beber.

Soyo extendio un plato con onigiris a los policias que se contenian al comer,– Vamos, sin verguenza coman– les sonrio complacindo a los adultos, lugo le sirvio a mitsuba que se encontraba llenando de salsa picante a su comida, ambas sonrieron. Kagura se encontraba sentada al lado de la castaña, observando como llevaba a la boca aquellos onigiris cubiertos de esa liquida sustancia roja, sintio escalofrios, la castaña noto a la pelinaranja, la miro sonriendole, ella se sonrojo.

–¿Quieres probar?– le pregunto, kagura trago saliva ante tal oferta, rio nerviosa, negandose gentilmente. Mitsuba hizo una expresion de tristeza, ella se exalto por eso, asintio.

–Si, voy a probar– no se pudo negar, era alguien que podria comprar a kagura facilmente, espero a que mitsuba terminara de untar la salsa picante a su onigiri, y se lo comio, de un salto empezo a sujetar su cuello del ardor producido, soyo le cargo agua, luego de bebersela ya estaba mejor, la castaña sonreia acariciandole la espalda a la pelinaranja agradecia su valentia, okita las miraba con una dulce sonrisa, reposado en un arbol, kamui estaba a su lado deborando un bento.

Depues de terminar la comida, los borrachos hijikata y gintoki nuevamente volvieron a discutir, agarraron unas ramas del suelo, para darse a duelo, los presentes reian a carcajadas, otros apostaban, sougo aprovecho el momento para hablar.

–No pueden pelear aqui, con tantos inocentes involucrados, asi que jugaremos, chan chan Golpe y Cubre- grito, poniendose un casco con su mano derecha y con la otra sujetaba un mazo, todos atonitos por la sugerencia, se alejaron, los interesados en el juego dieron un paso adelante– bueno, ya sa saben las reglas, esto es piedra papel y tijeras, entendido.

–¡Si!–gritaron al unisono, mitsuba aplaudia al verlos

–Buenos, yo sere representante de los equipos, junto a shimpachi-kun– decia yamasaki, señalando a su compañero.–Los desafios seran de la siguiente manera okita-china, kamui-soyo-sama y otae-kondo esos son todos lo...– fue interrumpido por shimpachi, que le susurro algo al oido– lo siento hay uno mas hijikata-mitsuba

–Ese bastardo–dijo sougo, viendo a mitsuba participando con hijikata.

–¿Soyo-sama?- preguntaron shimpachi y ginpachi.

-No lo sabian ella es la hermana menor del nuevo gobernador, ¿no lo sabias?- dijo hijikata

-¡el... el gobernador!- gritaron aterrorizados.

–No se preocupen, prefiero ser tratada normalmente.

–Maldito sadico arreglaremos cuentas.– reto kagura, apoyando su pierna en mesita.

–Si lo que digas, por cierto me gusta mas esta foto– comento mostrandole la foto, el la que usaba su sombrilla de baston.

–¡Bastar...–el poso un dedo sobre su labio haciendola callar.

-Shhh–pronuncio, enfadad se sento, esperando a su turno.

El primer duelo fue entre kondo-otae, termino antes de lo previsto dejando al gorila noqueado.

El segundo, fueron mitsuba-hijikata:

–piedra papel y tijeras– el flequillo en v hizo tijeras, mitsuba piedra, gano ella, el se hizo el lento dejandose golpear por la castaña.

Tercer encuentro soyo-kamui

–piedra papel y tijeras– en este caso gano kamui, soyo se apresuro poniendose rapidamente el casco, se salvo por poco, pero noto que el se contuvo, estuvieron un largo rato, pero gano victoriosamente kamui, soyo hizo un puchero, el la invito a jugar nuevamente, parecia divertirse.

Cuarto encuento ya habia empezado, con los muy tramposos, ambos llevaban cascos, pero no jugaban piedra, pepel y tijeras, ellos se fueron a las piñas.

–¡Oigan eso va contra las reglas!- les reclamaba shimpachi siendo ignorado.

–¡Maldito, yo ganare!

–Ya lo veremos.

Todos decidieron ignorar al duo, mejor dicho cuarteto kamui y soyo seguian jugando, pero estos si se apegaban a las reglas, el resto se puso a beber y comer.

kagura logro propinarle una patada, se abalanzo encima de el, comenzo a golpearlo, este se defendia de cada ataque que hacia la pequeña, luego de varias horas peleando, se recostaron, mirando hacia arriba, los petalos se pegaban en el rostro sudado de ambos.

–Fue divertido–solto el castaño incorporandose, una vez parado le extiende el celular a la chica, junto con un sobre donde se encontraban las fotos. Ella contenta se inclino para agarrarlo, estiro sus manos y el se lo alejo, sacandole la lengua.– fue broma, tonta.

–¡INFELIZ!– lo tiro de una patada, subio encima de su estomago, agarrandolo de la camisa, el reia a carcajadas–¿Que es tan gracioso?

– Tu cara fea, fue una broma ya me diverti, toma– esta vez se lo entrego, ella lo solto, dandole el movil de el, se levantaron dirijiendose hacia sus amigos, algunos bailaban en calsoncillos, otros discutian, en el caso de algunos se dedicaban a comer, antes de llegar a ellos sougo se volteo hacia su rival, saco de bolsillo, una foto, se la mostro a kagura.

–Esta me la quedo– dijo guardandosela nuevamente.

 **Aca termina el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leer, y otra vez PERDOOON. *Bueno ahora quiero aclarar algunas cosas, kagura sin darse cuenta en este cap. sintio un poco de celos, pero aun no es el momento, solo le parecio linda la sumisa sonrisa del sadico.**

 ***Ahora con respecto a soyo, podria decirse que se enamoro de kamui a primera vista, pero no del todo, esta confundida.**

 ***y sougo sabia que kagura lo buscaria, aprovecho eso para tomarle fotos, osea todo el tiempo estuvo conciente de ella. pobre ^ ^**

 **Hitorikitefa8: De verdad, muchas gracias por leerme, y tus dulces palabras son un gran incentivo para mi y la historia, ojala el cap. sea de tu agrado. Cuidate. besos, y disculpa la demora.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS HASTA LA PROXIMA CUIDENSEN ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Al fin el cap. ojala les guste, estaba un poco indecisa en que eventos poner, pero me decide por este, los proximos seran para otros capitulos.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAPITULO 6

Despues de haber recibido aquel golpe de ira, kagura modifo su humor, evito caer en el juego y dejo a aquel chico conservar su foto, esperando a que un dia, el se distrajera y se lo sacaria, ese era su plan. Por lo tanto tenia que soportar su presencia, al cual era densa, practicamente vivia con ellos, desde que se despertaba hasta que se dormia el estaba ahi, jugaba, cocinaba, comia, dormia hasta se daba baños, todo con kamui (aunque no todo, aclaremos.) En una tarde de martes, donde la pelinaranja tenia el dia libre, ella estaba ocupando todo el sofa, recostada a lo largo, comia sukonbu de manera ruidosa, kamui se encontraba en piso sentado, apoyado en una de las puntas del sillon con las piernas extendidas y Sougo estaba postrado en el otro extremo, con sus antifases rojos. Miraban uno de los programas musicales de Enka favoritos de kagura, o eso parecia, ella no miraba la tele, donde miraban sus ojos oceanos, era al castaño dormido, este tenia sus brazo detras de la cabeza, seguia con la blanca camisa del instituto, con tres botones desabrochados, su pecho subia y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiracion, veia fijamente el bolsillo derecho de manera tentadora, se podia ver claramente como la luz traspasaba esa delicada y fina tela, ahi estaba, su foto. En silencio, bajo sus pies descalzos al suelo, se arrodillo a un lado del castaño, dibujando un sonrisa maliciosa, Kamui solo los miraba de reojo, vigilandolos. Ella extendio su mano lenta y rigurosa, al acercarse mas podia sentir el dulce aroma de aquella peculiar fragancia que usaba el sadico, puso sus dedos sobre el pliegue del bolsillo levantandolo cuidadosamente, el se movio e hizo sobresaltar a la chica cuando tomo su muñeca.

–oi, tu hermana estaba apunto de violarme, y no hiciste nada, luego te dices ser mi amigo– decia el castaño, corriendo con su mano libre el antifaz por la mitad, dejando al descubierto un solo ojo, clavando esa unica mirada carmin a la pequeña yato, se mostraba molesta, con sus mejillas infladas y el sukonbu aun en su boca.

–No aparentaba eso– respondia kamui en defensa– ¿o pensabas hacerlo?– eso ultimo lo pregunto con la idea de fastidiarla.

–¡Que no, aru!– grito, tragando el sukonbu enfadada, soltandose del agarre de sougo, tomo su pequeña cajita roja, lo agito, como si se tratase de un paquete de cigarrillos, metiendo una de esas algas verdes en su boca, de repente escucho unas palabras, provenientes de su rival.

–Se ve bueno, voy probarlo– accion seguida de esa, el se acerco rapidamente a la punta del sukonbu sobresaliente entre la boca de kagura, mordio con sus dientes, quedando no a menos de cinco centimetros de los labios de ella, por unas fracciones de segundos estuvieron muy cerca uno del otro, tiempo suficiente para acalorar las mejillas de kagura, ya sea de verguenza o de furia, por haberle robado el sukonbu, cuando recupero la razon del tiempo, el ya estaba recostado en el sillon imitando a la pelinaranja.

–¿Quieres que te mate, Sougo?– preguntaba de manera amenazante el pelinaranja de semblante sonrisa, parado a un costado del sillon– yo iba a sentarme ahi.

Kagura molesta por la ignorancia de cada uno, se levanto, poniendo sus manos en los bordes del sofa, y lo dio vuelta de manera horizontal, aplastando en el proceso al duo.

–Vayansen a la m*****– les grito– y les conviene hacer una buena cena, el otro dia casi me intoxican con sus estupideces.

 _"Los dos amigos, se habian desafiado, a ver quien cocinaba mejor, usaron todos los ingredientes y condimentos de la alacena, las cosas no iban por buen camino, estaban tan sumerjidos en su competencian, no prestaban atencion a lo que hacian, cuando acabaron de cocinar, la jueza kagura, le toco disgustar los alimentos caseros, tenian buena pinta, pero ya saben, no es bueno juzgar por las apariencias, primero probo el de kamui, era ramen, dio el primer sorbo, su rostro automaticamente se puso azul e hizo un ademan con su cuerpo encorbado y sus pomulos llenos, estaba a punto de lanzar, se contuvo por un instante, Sougo le dio un vaso con jugo, lo bebio con rapidez escupiendolo en el acto._

– _¿Que era eso, aru?– pregunto molesta, señalando el interior del vaso._

– _Lo preparamos nosotros ¿no te gusto?_

 _La pelinaranja estaba demasiado furiosa, el castaño le acerco el plato, preparado por el, su menu era curry. Ella desconfiada, lo probo, no tomo en cuenta la persona a cargo de prepararlo, del azul naeseabundo paso al rojo de ardor, su boca quemaba, el se excedio aproposito con el picante, accidentalmente vovio a beber del jugo, termino por vomitar en la mesa de la cocina, salio corriendo al baño mientras los maldecia..."_

Ambos la miraban con monotonia ya habiendo recordando lo ocurrido dias atras.

–Tu tampoco eres tan inocente, casi morimos cuando comenzaste a golpearnos– dijo sougo, recordandole lo que paso despues.

–Es verdad, a oni-chan aun le duele tus golpes– comento kamui, dandole la razon.

–Porque se lo merecian bastardos.

–Pues, lo siento chinita, pero hoy no podre prepararte mi deliciosa comida,– decia sougo levantandose del suelo, paso por al lado de kagura, frenandose delante de ella.– me tengo que ir a casa.

–¡Por fin! por un momento crei que vivias aqui.

–Bueno, sigue creyendolo, no me extrañes.

–Como si fuera a hacerlo pedazo de m*****.

–Que boquita tienes.– dijo al marcharse.

Eventualme el mes de abril iba llegando a su fin, los dias de clases eran normales, a suerte de kagura, no habia tenido muchos roces con sougo, el seguia castigado junto con kamui, por escaquearse las clases, mas saltarse los castigos. Solo los veia holgazanear regularmente en su casa, ahora estos hacia competencia de fuerza, ella no les presto mucha atencion, se fue al trabajo, sus pensamientos iban y venian, sobre la relacion de esos dos, les parecia dos niños pequeños, a veces su amistad era exagerada, luego era como ver a dos amigos que se conocian de toda la vida por su confianza, "que raros", penso ingresando por la puerta trasera al snack sonrisas, a solo una hora del ingreso, ya estaba ahi, como siempre instalada en la primer mesa, su adorada amiga soyo, recurria al horario justo, a pocos minutos del descanso de kagura, esta alegre fue a recibirla con el menu, ordenaba como para dos (diez) personas.

–Que bueno soyo, ultimamente no comia bien– feliz dejo la orden, y se sento con soyo.– como me alegra tener una amiga tan comprensiva.

–Gracias, yo tambien estoy feliz, bueno, ahora podemos hablar tranquilas.

–Es verdad, siempre pasaba algo y no podiamos.– kagura mecio la silla, pensando las veces en que sus conversaciones quedaban a medias. Soyo tocio un poco y pregunto.

–¿Como vas con okita-san? siempre hablas de el.– la de cabellos bermellos en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de agua, lo escupio instantaneamente al escuchar la pregunta, mojando al megane que pasaba por ahi.

–¿¡Que pregunta es esa soyo-chan!? solo es un idiota molesto,– contestaba la muchacha, limpiandose con su antebrazo el agua derramada sobre su rostro.– ya que estamos, ¿que pasa contigo, por que corres o te sonrojas cuando ves a kamui?.

Pudo ser una pregunta sin delicadeza y muy directa, con una obvia repuesta, pero al tratarse de ellas, eso no era problema.

–Eso...– kagura se habia puesto mas nerviosa de lo que aparentaba soyo.–no lo se― se decepciono, desvaneciendose en la mesa, estirando sus manos– ¿que pasa kagura-chan?

–Solo es, bueno, hasta donde yo pude ver pareces interesada en mi baka aniki.

–kagura-chan, no mentire, mucho menos a ti, veo a kamui-san agradable, me gusta, pero no se hasta que punto– ambas se sonrojaron un poco por esas palabras, la pelinaranja reflexiono e hizo una cara de asco, el amor no iba con ella, a su suerte soyo miraba hacia otro lado por la vergüenza, no podia encarar del todo a su amiga con tal declaracion.

La comida llego, haciendo olvidar por un rato el tema, a kagura se le acababa el tiempo de descanso, se fue corriendo un poco ahogada a cumplir con su servicio, podia parecer grosero para muchos ver como ella tomaba las ordenes con la boca llena y una pata de pollo en su mano, aun asi era su manera de ser y no cambiaria.

En la salida se fueron juntas era tarde, pero el colectivo las dejaba de paso, subieron marcando el boleto, mientras caminaban buscando lugar, vieron a una chica castaña, con el cabello recojido, sentada al fondo, al reconocerla, ambas se encaminaron hacia los dos lugares vacios junto a la mujer, ella al verlas, sonrio, dando pequeños golpes al asiento, invitandolas a sentar.

–Que bueno verlas otra vez, ¿tambien son amigas de sou-chan?

–Solo lo vi un par de veces.– comento soyo

"es mi enemigo mortal" pensaba kagura antes de contestar– Soy una conocida, aru, es el amigo de mi hermano, igual siempre esta instalado en mi casa, casi somos,– "o me convertire en su asesina– amigos.

Mitsuba sonreia, al escuchar a la de ojos oceanos hablar, acaricio suavemente el cabello de fuego de la joven sentada a su lado , ella la miro un poco sorprendida, sonriendole automaticamente.

–Gracias, me alegra saber que esta rodeado de buenas personas ¿como se llaman señoritas?– pregunto con extrema curiosidad.

–soy Kagura– contesto, luego señalo a soyo.–ella es...–le dio lugar para que contestara.

–Tokugawa Soyo, ¿y usted?

–Mitsuba– la sonrisa irradiente de ella, transmitia paz a las dos amigas, sintiendose aun mas comoda

Kagura bajo primero del bus, se despidio de las chicas, al cual seguian con direccion a sus casas.

El domingo, kagura se encontraba demasiado aburrida, no tenia celular ya que no habia pagado la cuenta, por lo tanto no tenia comunicacion con soyo, ni tampoco habian arreglado una salida, y su rival no aparecia hace unos dias, luego de dar tantas vueltas por su habitacion recordo algo, se fue corriendo a su armario, saco toda su ropa buscando una en especial, lo encontro, no tardo mucho y ya se lo habia puesto era un yukata rosa claro, con unos detalles en flores del mismo color con un dos tonos mas oscuros, el obi era rojo con lineas trazadas a lo vertical de izquierda y deracha color amarillo, una vez lista, se recojio el pelo en dos coletas, termino de cambiarse y corrio a la habitacion de su hermano.

–¡Kamui! ¡hoy esta el festival vayamos,aru!– dijo muy alegre saltando encima de el.

–Kagura no fastidies.– el la empujo.

–No seas holgazan vamos ahi muchos puestos de comida.– kamui agarro a la pequeña y la saco del cuarto, minuto depues aparecio con un yukata bordo atado con una ancha cinta blanca en la cintura.

–Bueno nos vamos.– kagura lo miro atonita.

Caminaron todo el trayecto hasta encontrarse con unas largas escaleras que los llevaba al festival, la menor subio corriendo muy emocionada, al estar en la cima, fueron a los puestos, comieron manzana encarameladas y otras menudencias mas. Luego kagura vio un puesto de tiros, se metio al lugar, el hombre que la recibio parecia ser un nuevo trabajador, le dio la primera ronda gratis, la de ojos azules se agacho un poco, tomo el rifle acomodando la mira, la inocente muchacha creia que debia dispararle al humilde sujeto, apreto el gatillo y la bala de goma iba con mucha precision a las gafas del tipo, pero esa bala jamas llego, se habia desviado con una bala proveniente de otra persona con las mismas intenciones, la menor se enderezo para ver de quien se trataba, su eterno rival, estaba mirando fijamente, usaba el uniforme de policia.

–Tu fea cara me recuerda a la de una mostruosa china– dijo en tono monotono.

–¿Por que tengo que ver tu desagradable cara ?

–No es mi culpa, ahora estoy trabajando– contesto, señalando a su acompañante.

–Kagura-chan, tu tambien viniste, que bueno encontrarte– decia la de cabellos oscuros, con un yukata de color verde.

–¿Soyo-chan que haces con este bastardo?– pregunto molesta, apuntando al policia que se encotraba hablando con su hermano.

–Es mi escolta, el es policia y lo mandaron a cuidarme, para cuando salgo.

–Esta basura, ahora tendre que aguantar verte con mi amiga.

–pues, eso es mas castigo para mi que para ti.

–Lo dice el que se pasaba las venticuatros horas del dia en mi casa.

–No parecia molestarte

Las discusiones entre ellos resonaban en la multitud, solo se escuchaba sus voces al discutir mientras la gente se alejaba del duo, soyo reia nerviosa sintiendo una ligera mirada, se dio vuelta, encontrandose con kamui el le hizo un ademan invitandola a caminar, ella se sonrojo y se fue perdiendose entre la gente dejando a su amiga atras, se sentia preocupada, pero tambien penso que era una buena oportunidad para las dos. Luego se dio cuenta cual fueron las intenciones de kamui.

–De verdad, eres muy amable yoyo– decia el mayor de los yato, con la boca llena.– me quede sin dinero, crei que te podria pedir prestado, pero no pense que lo harias. Gracias.

–No hay de que kamui-san, pero me gustaria que pronunciaras bien mi nombre, es Soyo, no yoyo– le corregia la de cabellos azabaches, metiendose a la boca unos dangos. Se podria decir que la muchacha estaba decepsionada.

–Oi, Soyo– los ojos miel, se abrieron de par en par, al fin se dio cuenta lo que albergaba en su interior, estaba feliz de escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios– ¿podemos comprar de aquellos?– apuntaba el puesto de takoyaki, si una vez mas la joven se desanimo, tal vez espero mucho.– asi podemos llevarlos y ver los fuegos artificiales.–Y una vez mas lo logro, era una persona, al cual hacia subir y bajar rapidamente las expetativas en ella.

Mientras tanto kagura y okita se encontraban tiroteando al humilde hombre, no lo dejaban respirar, estaban sumerjidos en su competencia, la menor se detuvo, divisando hacia todos lados.

–oi, ¿donde estan mi hermano y soyo?

–Creo que se fueron hace rato, no lo se– contesto sougo vagamente.

–No me gustaria ser escoltada por ti, si ni sabes cuidar a tu acompañante.

–Con razon tu hermano se fue, a quien le gustaria caminar con un monstruo.

–¡Que dijiste bastardo! como sea, aru, vamos a buscarlos yo queria ver los fuegos artificiales con soyo-chan.

Los dos caminaron, discutiendo por el camino, comenzaron a pelear, terminando adentrados cerca de una arboleda, cuando miraron a su alrededor no recordaban por donde habian venido, y ya era la hora. El oscuro cielo fue iluminado por luces que estallaban en forma de flores, callendo como lluvia de colores, los estruendos sonaban por todo el lugar.

–Maldicion ya empezo y no puedo verlo por todos estos arboles.– decia kagura molesta dando saltos, para el castaño los arboles no eran obstaculo, podia ver claramente los destellos de luces, miro a kagura y sus intentos de salto, sonrio, al verla, se veia muy tierna para ser ella. Sin pensarlo mas se puso detras de ella– todo es tu culpa sadi...– ella sintio como unas manos, sujetaban su pequeña cintura, iba elevandose mas y mas alto– ¿que m***** haces?– dijo una vez, apoyada en uno de los hombro de sougo, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

–Callate antes de que me arrepienta.

–Pero tu...– no pudo terminar de insultarlo, el cielo dejo ver muchas luces de colores, seguidas de una gran explosion.–¡Waa, que lindo!– dijo emocionada sarandeandose, con su mano encima de la cabeza de sougo para sostenerse.

–Quedate quieta, recuerda que despues es mi turno

–Como pides eso a una dama, idiota

–Bueno entonces te bajo.

–No, aru. Esta bien.

Kamui y Soyo se encontraban sentados arriba del templo, la de cabellos azabaches se sentia nerviosa al tal rebeldia, el la habia ayudado a subir, tenian un monton de comida para ellos. Cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, el se recosto mirando hacia arriba, ella sonreai muy placidamente al ver las coloridas formas de estrellitas, despue giro su vista hacia el de cabellos bermellos, el tenia sus ojos cerrados, y la brisa del viento los rozaba a ambos, la joven se olvido una vez mas de la existencia del mundo, perdiendose en los mejores fuegos artificiales, su cabello, y se perdio en su bello cielo, sus ojos, si los ojos de el, estaba depierto, ella se sintio una sofocada exaltacion," me descubrio ¿que hago, que hago?" se repetia asi misma una y otra vez sim despegar la vista de el.

–¿Por que me miras tan fijamente?– pregunto.

"¿Que le invento?"–Pense que te habias dormido.

–No solo cerre los ojos.

–ah,–dijo como repuesta rapida, apartando su vista, el la seguia con la mirada.

Ya habian pasado los fuegos artificiales y la pobre kagura llevaba en sus dos pequeños hombros al sadico, con el cual estaba pagando su deuda,caminaba buscando el camino de vuelta al festival.

–Estupido sadico ¿te parece hacerme esto?– gritaba al muchacho que iba muy comodo encima de ella.

–Te quejas, pero te la arreglas muy bien.―comentaba– oi, me conto mi hermana, gracias por mo decirle nada raro, ella estaba muy feliz.

–Pues, sientete con suerte de que no le haya dicho que pronto te sacaria la cabeza, bastardo.– llegaron al camino, encontrandose con kamui y soyo, una vez ahi kagura lanzo al castaño con todas sus fuerzas al suelo.

–Bastarda– la maldecia sougo sobandose la cabeza.

–¿Por que lo traias asi?– pregunto molesto el mayor.

–Era un ida y vuelta, me lo debia– contesto el castaño, poniendose a pelear con su amigo.

–Espero que no le hayas echo nada raro.

Las muchachas se fueron dejando a los chicos peleando.

Al dia siguiente, en ese lunes por la mañana, kamui dio un largo bostezo, su compañero de banco y amigo temporal, lo mira con curiosidad.

–¿Que raro? soy yo el que duerme, tu eres el de comer en clases.

–Si, lo se, pero no pude dormir, en fin te pedi ese estupido favor y no lo pude cumplir.

–Que idiota solo eran dos palabras, no pudiste decirlo– se le burlaba. El timbre sono indicando el horario del almuerzo.

–Vamos, hoy mi hermana no me preparo el almuerzo.

Las dos jovenes caminaban por los pasillos dirijiendos al patio, para comer los bentos de soyo. Llegaron al patio trasero donde no era muy recurrido, habia un enorme arbol en el centro del lugar, se sentaro ahi abriendo los bentos. Y la de cabellos azabazhes rompio el silencio

–Kagura dije que no te mentiria, ya he descubierto lo que siento por kamui.

–En serio?– pregunto kagura tragando la comida.

–Si, me gusta, creo que me enamore muy profundamente de el– con sus mejillas rojas le confeso a su amiga.

Lo que ellas no contaron fue, en ese lugar poco recurrido, solian ir personas a comer o saltarse las clases, siendo testigo de la confesion de la azabache, accidentalmente una persona escucho la conversacion.

 **Fin del capitulo... bueno la historia tendra un desarrollo un poco lento, pero poco se iran aclarando cosas. En fin gracias a todos**

 **HITORIKITEFA8** **: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, gracias por estar atenta a los cap, saludos!**

 **CRISSNYAN** **: Uff que decirle a una de mis escritoras favoritas, estoy muy feliz de que hayas leido mi historia: encima te tomaste tu tiempo para comentarla, GRACIAS. Respondere alguno de los cap comentados:**

 **C)1,2: La destruccion del instituto mejor dicho jajaja. Y si yo tambien me quedaria tiesa al ver a kamui XD. C)3,4,5: Bueno kamui siempre amenaza hasta a los niños, pero a veces lo hace en broma. Luego pondre lo que soñaba kagura jajaja. Si me gustan esos dos como amigos. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, el fanservis y la pequeña interaccion entre ellas!**

 **BLODDY CHERRY** **: Que bueno! sus personalidades al principio crei que no serian muy aceptables, pero me alegra que te hayan gustado, y con respecto a los celos, no queria describir mucho porque no es el momento, jajaja Gracias por comentar y seguir el fic!**

 **Y a todos muchas gracias por seguir este fic, saludos y gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, este es el capitulo de esta semana, bueno antes de empezar lo que viene ahora es un pequeño flash-back relatado por kamui sobre el favor que le pidio a sougo, tambien explica su comportamiento con soyo, lo hice de esta manera porque me parecia mas comodo, bueno lean tranquilos.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAPITULO 7

 _Viernes dos dias antes del festival (flash-back)_

 _A la salida del instituto me fui con abuto y sougo, este ultimo se fue porque tenia trabajo en el shinsengumi, asi que termine llendo a comer con mi viejo amigo, despues de una gratificante comida, me fui primero dejando a abuto la cuenta, iba por una vereda, a mi izquierda habia un callejo, al girarme pude ver a una chica de cabellos oscuros forcejeando con tres tipos, pude reconocerla al instante era la amiga de mi hermana, me acerco con la idea de tener una buena pelea, no me importaba mucho lo que pasara con ella, camine relajado hasta uno de ellos, me detuve al escuchar una extraña palabra salir de ella, "incendio" eso es lo que dijo aun sin entender segui caminando , pude notar que uno de ellos llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos, desidi que debia apresurarme, si mi hermana fastidiosa se enteraba que estuve involucrado no dejaria de molestar, levante mi pierna para golpear al tipo que sujetaba a la muchacha, una vez mas volvi a detenerme con mi pierna en el aire, el grito de esa pequeña retumbo en mis oidos._

– _¡INCENDIO!–grito ella, safandose del agarre, tomando al tipo de los brazos lanzandolo hacia los demas en una voltoreta, dos de ellos quedaron noqueados al instante, el otro intentaba levantarse, con el objeto punzante, un poco confundido por la situacion di un salto encima de el, dejandolo fuera de combate. La de cabellos azabaches estaba sorprendida al ver el cuchillo, mientra yo seguia sonriendo._

 _Pude notar que queria decirme algo, sus labios temblaban un poco, di un paso hacia ella, para preguntarle como se encontraba, pero un imprevisto aparecio._

– _Asi que aqui te habias metido, idiota– me decia mi amigo, con esa pereza en su caminar_ _.– solo un segundo me despego de ti y ya te armas una buena.– frotaba su cabeza, mirando a los tipos en el suelo._

– _No fui del todo yo– dije marchandome, dandole una ultima mirada a la muchacha, logre ver un corte en su muñeca, frunci el entrecejo algo molesto, no se muy bien el por que, solo me molesto la idea de verla herida.– vamonos abuto.–ordene sacamente, escuchando como este me decia unas palabras._

– _oi, ¿y esta pequeña, no le preguntaras ni como esta?–gritaba, yo di la vuelta esperandolo en un rincon– el es asi, deberia irse, antes de que despierten.–escuhe decir, viendo como ella corria en direccion opuesta a la mia, ya estando a unos metros de distancia, se detuvo en seco, tapando su mano y un liquido rojo recorria por su mano, ingreso a una farmacia, por alguna razon comence a seguirla, ella salio del lugar sentandose en un banco limpio su herida y coloco una venda._

– _oi– se quejaba abuto que permanecia silencioso detras de mi, estabamos escondidos tras un arbusto– si te preocupa se lo hubieras dicho._

– _¿quien dijo eso? solo la sigo porque tipos fuertes podrian buscarla de nuevo, no me perderia tal diversion– conteste caminando a hurtadillas, mi telefono sonaba, sin mucha paciencia se lo di a abuto._

– _Encima quieres que conteste– me gritaba molesto, luego lo escuche responder._

– _No, soy su secretaria– escuchaba como secamente respondia haciendose el gracioso.–ahora no puede esta acosando a una joven– contaba abuto, lo mire molesto sin dejar de sonreir, que estaba diciendo, me encamine hacia el que parecia divertirse con su extraña charla.–Si, parece que...–no deje que terminara de decir sus estupidece, le di una patada a su cabeza enterrando la mitad de su cuerpo en el piso, agarre mi celular que seguia en sus manos, sabia claramente con quien hablaba._

– _Sougo, no hagas caso._

– _¿quien es la muchacha que capto tu atencion, jabali?– me preguntaba en su tono burlon._

– _No es nadie, solo estan persiguiendola unos extraños tipos, ella es alguien importante, supongo._

– _¿De casualidad la chica se llama Soyo Tokugawa?_

– _Creo que ese era su nombre._

– _Voy para alla, ¿donde estas?– me pregunto por el auricular, estaba apunto de responderle, pero vi como unos tipos comenzaban a acercarse mas a ella, corte la llamada y junto con abuto nos metimos, ni se entero de sus perseguidores, dio la vuelta sin preocupacion, abuto le propino una patada a un que estaba por golpearme por mi distraccion, empezamos a luchar con todos ellos eran alrededor de diez tipos, no eran tan fuertes acabamos con ellos en un instante. Al acabar con todos, quedaron apilados como una montaña me sente encima de ellos esperando a sougo, tenia la sensacion de que rastrearia la llamada y vendria, fue tal como predije tres patrullas ya se encontraban aqui._

– _oi, bastardo, parece que te divertiste.– comentaba, dando pequeños pasos, agachandose verificando si seguian con vida._

– _No tanto, eran muy debiles.– baje de la montaña de tipos._

– _Buscaban a la princesita–me dijo levantando su mano ordenando a los policias que arrestaran a los tipos.– Mira– me mostro una marca en la muñeca de uno de ellos, tenia la forma de una araña– son contrabandistas, tal vez querian negociar por su cabeza, se salvo gracias a un idiota busca peleas, un autentico villano– parecia divertirse al contarme, mientras se burlaba de mi._

– _Um, esa chica recibio un corte en su muñeca, ahora que lo pienso– el me miro, se levanto del suelo de donde hacia su inspeccion._

– _¿Que raro te preocupa la princesa?– me pregunto sin expresion._

– _No, solo me sorprendio, crei que era una debilucha, pero hoy me comprobo que no era del todo asi.– el seguia viendome con monotonia, formando una sonrisa de costado.– ¿pasa algo?– le pregunte_

– _Nada, solo es gracioso, deberias hablar con ella acerca de como esta, ¿no crees?– me pregunto de manera sarcastica al cual preferi ignorar, pero aun asi la idea no me molestaba sentia que queria saber su situacion._

 _Domingo dia del festival:_  
 _Me encontraba acostado en mi cuarto, algo aburrido, escucho la puerta abrirse, viendo a kagura en un yukata._

–– _¡Kamui! ¡hoy esta el festival vayamos,aru!– me decia muy legre saltando encima de mi._

– _Kagura no fastidies.– la empuje._

– _No seas holgazan vamos ahi muchos puestos de comida.– cansado la agarre del moño de su yukata y la lance fuera de mi cuarto, empece a buscar mi yukata y el vibrar de mi celular hizo que me dirijiera hacia el, era sougo " vamos al festival te tengo una sorpresa", en que estara pensando, ojala sea una pelea u algo parecido pensaba, coloque mi yukata saliendo de mi habitacion._

– _Bueno nos vamos.– le digo a kagura, que parecia no esperarse mi salida._

 _Despues de dar un recorrido por los puestos de comida, pasamos por uno de tiros, en donde kagura se encontro con sougo comenzaron a pelear como lo hacian desde el dia en que se conocian._

– _¿Por que tengo que ver tu desagradable cara?– comenzo a decirle kagura._

– _No es mi culpa, ahora estoy trabajando– contesto, señalando a su acompañante. fue cuando comprendi la invitacion repentina de sougo._

– _Kagura-chan, tu tambien viniste, que bueno encontrarte– decian con una amplia sonrisa_

– _¿Soyo-chan que haces con este bastardo?– preguntaba kagura, mientras apuntaba a sougo que se dirijia hacia a mi. Me hablo demasiado bajo, para que solo yo escuchara._

– _Ahi esta la pricesita, crei que querias verla, por eso te llame– me contaba con un tono burlon._

– _Yo no te pedi eso_

– _Vamos, abuto me conto como la acosabas, no te hagas el desentendido.– me asegurare de coser su boca, pensaba._

– _Esta bien, solo distrae a kagura, todavia parece no saber lo que paso._

– _Pan comido_

– _Esta basura, ahora tendre que aguantar verte con mi amiga.– fue lo ultimo que escuche decir de kagura._

– _pues, eso es mas castigo para mi que para ti.–empezo sougo a provocarla_

– _Lo dice el que se pasaba las venticuatros horas del dia en mi casa._

– _No parecia molestarte._

 _Ellos comenzaron a pelear mas y mas, era muy facil sacarla de sus casillas a mi pequeña hermana. Mire a la llamada princesa, como suele decirle sougo, reia nerviosa parecia querer detenerlos, ella volteo a verme al parecer sintio mi mirada, aproveche la oportunidad, invitandola a salir de ahi, la lleve a un puesto de comida, tenia intenciones de preguntarle ahi sobre su condicion, pero solo me excuse, diciendole que no tenia dinero._

– _No hay de que kamui-san, pero me gustaria que pronunciaras bien mi nombre, es Soyo, no yoyo– me corregia desepcionada metiendo unos dangos en su boca, puse en practica lo de pronunciar bien su nombre._

– _Oi, Soyo ¿podemos comprar de aquellos?– apunte el puesto de takoyaki, se me cruzo por la cabeza invitarla a ver el espectaculo de medianoche– asi podemos llevarlos y ver los fuegos artificiales._

 _Llevamos toda la comida, entramos por un camino oscuro, las luces del festival ya no llegaban haste ese punto, solo la luna reflejaba ese viejo templo en donde de una salto logre subir, ya estando en las tejas, mis ojos se fijaron en ella, de como con su pequeña figura intentaba subir, esperaba ver algun extraño movimiento venir de ella, como la ultima vez, di un suspiro extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, sus enormes ojos de color miel me miraron fijamente con es brillo tan peculiar, tomo mi mano con fuerza, estando arriba varias luces de colores comenzaron a hacer su aparicion, me recoste mirandolas, cerre los ojos comenzando a pensar, " ¿por que hago tantos rodeos para preguntarle algo tan simple?" senti un ligera mirada sobre mi, abri mis ojos encontrandome con ella, pregunte:_

– _¿Por que me miras tan fijamente?– parecia haberle incomodado mi pregunta._

– _Pense que te habias dormido._

– _No solo cerre los ojos._

– _ah– me dio una respuesta rapida, se dio la vuelta, yo la contemple por un momento, mire su muñeca, pero no vei tal herida, las mangas del yulata me obstruia la vista, cuando finalizo el expectaculo, volvimos a encaminarnos al festival, en silencio sin decir una palabra, mi vista se enfoco en ese bastardo de sougo se aprovecho de mi harmana, iba encima de los hombros de ella, al llegar a nosotros kagura lo lanzo al piso, despues de que discutio con mi hermana nos pusimos a pelear, mientras nuestras acompañantes se iban, no hablamos del tema, solo seguia peleando, decidi dejar esa estupida pregunta, total no era de importancia, solo me gusto saber que cierta pequeña no era tan debil como se mostraba._

 _Fin del flash-back_

En ese lunes las dos amigas fueron a comer en el patio de la escuela en un rincon poco recurrido, una de ellas comenzo a hablar:

–Kagura dije que no te mentiria, ya he descubierto lo que siento por kamui.

–En serio?–

–Si, me gusta, creo que me enamore muy profundamente de el– con sus mejillas rojas le confeso a su amiga.

Lo que ellas no contaron fue, en ese lugar poco recurrido, solian ir personas a comer o saltarse las clases, el se encontraba en medio de una siesta, pero pudo escuchar claramente la declaracion, nervioso comenzo a morderse las uñas, miraba con desden a las jovenes, que seguian hablando del tema, el albino por su parte no le preocupaban los temas amorosos de sus alumnas, aunque esto era de gravedad, hace poco se habia enterado del gran estatus de Soyo y como si fuera poco, recientemente tuvo una charla con el unico el mismisimo tokugawa shigeshige, fue una charla pacifica, el no era mal hombre, le pidio amablemente que cuidara de ella, solo eso, no era algo de alamarse, sintio que era su resposabilidad cuidarla, si no su cabeza volaria, el era tutor de ambos yato a pedido de umibozu, escucho unos pasos acercarse, se volteo, encontrandose con el duo de sadicos, okita sougo capitan del club de kendo y de la primera division de policias, el otro nada mas ni nada menos que su destruccion, kamui un yato se distinguia por ser un sanguinario, al verlos se levanto, entre risitas nerviosas empezo a hablar:

–Ustedes, la hora del descanso ya acabo, vayan a sus cursos– ordeno con la ligera esperanza de que lo obedecerian.

–Danna recien comenzo el receso, esta mal de la cabeza, los dulces le hicieron efecto– contestaba flojamente okita abriendose paso, el albino se interpuso en el camino de el.

–Que se vayan o agregare mas horas a sus castigos– dijo en tono amenazante, sougo continuaba con su monotonia, diviso el lugar al cual su profesor no le permitia pasar, reconocio el cabello de fuego de su rival, tambien vio a la princesita, rodo los ojos mirando al permanentado.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con ellas?– ginpachi se quedo tieso al escuchar la apresurada y atinada pregunta del castaño. En cuanto a kamui se sento en el suelo a comer su enorme bolsa con pan, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–No, para nada.– unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en el rostro del albino, lo que menos queria era ser descubierto por el principe de los sadicos– ahora ya pueden irse.

–¡Oi china!– llamo sougo, la mencionada se dio la vuelta, ginpachi se exalto tratando de esconderse bajo alguna piedra– ¡el profesor andaba de fisgon!– al gritar eso ultimo, kagura se abalanzo a ginpachi.

–¿¡Que tanto oiste cabron!?– pregunto, sujetando la camisa de su profesor y con amenazaba con su puño.

–Tranquila kagura-chan no pasa nada, suelta ¿si?– desconfiada ella lo solto, sougo miraba la escena con una risa sadica.

–Tienes lo que te mereces– dijo marchandose junto con kamui.

–Espera sadico, ¿ustedes oyeron algo?– el se dio la vuelta con su monotona expresion, kamui miro a su hermana con sus mejillas infladas de tanta comida esperando alguna respuesta.

–Si, no le dire a nadie el secreto de que eres un travesti, china– se burlo, finjiendo haber escuchado tal conversacion inexistente. La pelinaranja molesta, salto hacia el con su pierna elevada, fue esquivada al instante, el suelo se rompio en pedazos,

–Maldito vuelvelo a repetir si te atrevez.– reto kagura.

Sougo se acerco a ella posando una mano en el pecho de la chica subiendo todos los tonos a su cara.

–Guardare el secreto hermano– nuevamente se burlo comenzando a correr, siendo perseguido por ella. Ginpachi suspiro de alivio, al ver el cambio de objetivo, no tomo en cuenta como era la relacion de esos dos, era la primera vez que los vio juntos, una penumbroza sencion recorrio su cuerpo, "ellos, estan peleando, pero..." recordo la forma de ser de cada uno, ninguno de los dos cederia facilmente, conociendo la fuerza bruta de su casi hija, mas el sadismo del otro muchacho, eso no terminaria bien, el sonoro ruido de una ventana romperse lo saco de sus pensamientos, fragmentos brillante de vidrios caian al suelo de donde estaban ellos, soyo tiroño de la manga a su tutor:

–Deberia detenerlos o terminaran rompiendo la escuela– dijo nerviosa, viendo como una mesa salia despedida de uno de los salones, ginpachi trago saliva, comenzando a correr hacia ellos.

–Bueno diria que sougo se lo busco– comento kamui con un pan en su boca, mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraban peleando esos dos.–esa es nuestra clase.– volvio a decir, sacando otro pan

–Por lo que se ve no podran usarlo por un tiempo– opino, dirijendo su vista hacia las ventanas rotas, de ahi salian despedidos algunas mesas, en el proceso tambien cayo shimpachi y una acosadora, esa obviamente fue arrojada por el profesor encargado de frenar la situacion.

–¡YA DETENGANSEN BASTARDOS!– se escucho en todo el instituto el grito de suplica de ginpachi.

–¿Estaran bien?– pregunto preocupada soyo dandole un mirada a kamui, el hizo lo mismo, miro su expresion de preocupacion y sus labios semiabiertos, el aprovecho eso, dio una mordida al pan que tenia y se lo puso a en la boca a ella, dando color a las mejillas de soyo.

–Supongo que si– contesto sonriente.– aunque de sougo me encargare yo.

En la clase 3-z (clase de sougo y kamui) todo se encotraba dado vuelta, el escritorio, los pupitres, la pizarra, una madao colgado del cuello con una cuerda, un ninja con el c*** ensangrentado y peores cosas en mal estado, causado por la pelea de esos dos, los unicos que mantenian una buena condicion o eso parecia, ginpachi molesto, estrello la cabeza del duo en el suelo.

–¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! ESTAN EN LA EDAD DONDE DEBERIAN ARREGLAR SUS DIFERENCIAS CON PALABRAS, MOCOSOS DE M*****.–reprendia el albino levantando su escritorio algo alarmado.– Ahora no hay tiempo, primero busquemos una maquina del tiempo para arreglar este desastre antes de que la vieja venga– se apresuraba el permanentado, intentando salir por la ventana, una mano toco su hombro deteniendolo, la directora con una voz crisposa hablo:

–G-i-n-p-a-c-h-i– enfatizo la anciana enfurecida, el mencionado giro lentamente la cabeza con una excesiva sudoracion.–¿quieres quedarte en la calle? ¿como enseñas a estos niños?– le reprochaba otose a el profesor y sus dos estudiantes, arrodillados en el piso por obligacion, estaban en la direccion.

–No fue mi culpa vieja decrepita, ellos empezaron–se excuso el albino apuntando a los menores

–Gin-chan traidor, fue el quien empezo– lo mismo hizo ella apuntando a su nemesis

–No, chino fuiste tu– este le seguia recalcando su anterior broma.

–Bastardo, cara de niña– ella se tiro encima de el, intentaba golpearlo, pero este esquivaba facilmente sus golpes.

Otose mas que furiosa, golpeo la mesa, centrando las miradas de ellos en ella.–¡YA BASTA!– dijo – ¿ahora como piensan arreglar esto? la clase 3-z no podra tener clase por una o dos semanas.

–Abuela, como piensa que lo haremos, no podemos sacarle un salon de la manga, no somos magos– decia sarcasticamente el permanentado.

–No, a no ser que ustedes lo reparen– opino otose sacando un cigarrillo y encendiendolo en su arrugada boca.

–Soy un profesor no carpintero.

–¿que dices? tus estudiantes son los culpables, deberias responsabilizarte por sus actos. Espera...– otose solto el humo retenido en su boca analizando una posible solucion– podrias tener ambas clases a tu cuidado, juntar la clase 1 y 3.

–¿Como voy a dar dos clases a la vez, vieja atolondrada?– critico ginpachi.

–Son de la division Z y tu eres el tutor de toda esa area. Lo haces o te vas a la calle.– dijo otose con una media sonrisa. El profesor chasque la lengua, sin opcion, asintio al pedido de juntar ambas clases.– Perfecto, en cuanto a ustede deben dejar impecable el salon que destrozaron, para cuando vengan a repararlo. ire a verificar mas tarde.– ordeno por ultima vez sacando al trio de una patada, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ginpachi se fue al salon dando la repentina noticia, muchas chicas saltaron de felicidad, porque los dos chicos mas populares de la escuela serian sus compañeros, en cuanto el albino no se sentia para nada bien seria un dolor de cabeza tenerlos a todos dentro de un mismo lugar.

En la destruida clase 3-z kagura y sougo se encontraba limpiando, o eso intentaban:

–Todo esto es por tu culpa sadico– le reclamaba kagura tirandole el trapeador volviendo a romper una ventana.

–Ya lo hiciste otra vez, si sigues tirando cosas no acabaremos, idiota.– comentaba el castaño levantando el trapeador, dandoselo a kagura, tal vez sea por el reflejo de sol, pero a los carmines ojos de sougo ella parecia estar sonrojada, el se acerco un poco con una sonrisa divertida.– ¿pasa algo?– pregunto pelliscando la mejilla sonrojada de kagura.

–¡Nada bastardo!– dijo propinandole un golpe en la rodilla con el palo del trapeador, kagura escupio el suelo blanqueandole la mirada– Solo tenerte en el mismo lugar me da nauseas.– ella empezo a juntar los vidrios rotos.

–Oh, no pensamos muy diferente, china.– retomaba sougo, escuchando un gemido de dolor proveniente de ella, al voltearse vio como esta intentaba detener el sangrado– que idiota, ¿como se te ocurre levantarlo con la mano?– preguntaba, arrodillandose a un lado de ella, agarro la mano herida de la chica, tenia un corte en el dedo de aproximadamente dos centimentros, sougo atrajo la mano de kagura a su rostro, tomo el dedo herido de ella, metiendolo en su boca absorbiendo con sus labios la sangre de ella, kagura toda enrojecida, quito su mano, retrocediendo.

–¿Que haces bastardo?- luego vio como el escupia la sangre y algo brillante sobresalia del liquido.

–Tonta, solo saque el vidrio, ademas sabe horrible tu sangre– comento sacandole la lengua, se acerco a ella una vez mas sacando del bolsillo una curita, extendio el dedo de la pequeña y suavemente rodeo su herida con la curita. La miro, sus ojos azules mostraban una idescriptible confusion, golpeo su frente con el dedo indice haciendola reaccionar.– terminemos con esto, no vuelvas a lastimarte no tengo tantas curitas para tu estupides.

–Tu eres el estupido.–dijo ignorandolo, limpiarom el lugar evitandose la mirada. Otose fue a verificar el salon, una vez confirmado, los dejo marchar.

Se fueron juntos, llegando a la entrada vieron a una mujer castaña esperando al joven okita.

–Aneue ¿que haces aqui?– pregunto sougo.

–Vine a buscarte ¿ y kamui-san? lo cambiaste por esta bella señorita– se reia tapando su boca.

–No, solo se fue antes, podria decir que estoy con su espejo.– la miro de reojo a la yato.

–Mitsuba-ne no haga caso a este tipo, no conoce la delicadeza, sabe lo que hizo hoy, me...– sougo tapo con sus manos la boca de kagura, la castaña abrio los ojos con extrema curiosidad.

–No es nada, solo que ella no sabe cuando callarse– el apretaba mas y mas su boca, ella ya no podia respirar, quedando morada.

–Sou-chan creo que no puede respirar– dijo preocupada mitsuba, el la solto, kagura tosia intentando recuperar el aire.–¿estas bien kagura-chan?

–Si... estoy bien– contesto recuperando el aliento.

–Bueno ya que kamui no esta le podrias dejar un mensaje kagura-chan, vengan a comer en la noche, tu tambien y trae a tu amiga soyo ¿si?.

–Comer– dijo kagura, confirmo muy sonriente, la castaña le devolvio el gesto.

–Nos vemos en la noche, invite a todos, sera divertido– sonrio al contarles.

 **Al fin termina, me encanta mitsuba es tan alegre para todo, no sabe que lios podrian hacer al invitar a todos jajajaja.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo habra momentos intensos.**

 **En la parte donde soyo dice "incendio" es referencia a la temporada de 2015, en mi opinion soyo es bastante agil, aunque no se de cuenta XD.**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir del cap. espero que se haya entendido lo de kamui, y ahora nuestroa protas, conviviran dentro de un mismo salon, a causa de las peleas de kagura y okita.**

 **Con respecto a que gintoki se entero del secreto, tuve un gran debate al principio iba a poner a sougo, pero es muy sadico y aprovecharia, se me hizo dificil, a parte el no necesita escucharlo, el solo se va a dar cuenta es muy agudo. Y gintoki seria como el intermedio el obstaculo jaja.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y como siempre les agradesco a todos mis lectores en especial a** **HITORIKITEFA8, BLODDY CHERRY Y CRISS NYA(AUNQUE ME PARECE QUE CAMBIO SU NOMBRE ) .**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SÓLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACIÓN.

CAPITULO 8

En ese lunes por la tarde, después de comer con su amiga como usualmente lo hacen desde el día en el que comenzó a trabajar, la pelinaranja la invito a la casa de los okita a la cena preparada por mitsuba, soyo parpadeo con una expresion confusa, luego asintio:

–Claro ire, solo dejame avisarle a mi hermano– ella busco entre sus cosas el movil, llamo a su hermano, al cual le dio el permiso, era la casa del guardian de ella, no habia porque preocuparse– ¡listo!– dijo entusiasmada.

–Perfecto, iremos en cuanto termine mi turno,aru.– ella se marcho continuando con su trabajo.

Comenzaron a ingresar mas clientes, algunos se sentaban cerca de la ventana otros directamente veian la enorme cartilla de precios y se iban insatisfechos por los precios, faltaba cada vez menos para el horario de salida, la puerta del restaurante se abrio una vez mas, un apuesto muchacho de semblante sonrisa, entro al establecimiento, atrajo varias miradas de meseras y clientas, al cual se desvanecieron fugasmente, cuando lo vieron sentarse junto a soyo.

–¿Cuando sale?– pregunto mirando a su alrededor en busca de la pequeña yato.

–Ya falta poco– contesto ella, nerviosa trago saliva, acomodo su cabello detras de la oreja y lo miraba de reojo, no sabia como hablarle despues de a ver aclarado sus sentimientos, era dificil encararlo. Miro a kamui por ultima vez y este ya se encontraba comiendo, "¿en que momento pidio todo eso?", pensó.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, kagura salio dando pequeños saltitos, se despidio de sus compañeros de trabajo, llegando a la mesa donde estaban soyo y kamui, tomo del brazo a su amiga, salieron del lugar, siendo guiadas por el mayor, tomaron el bus, al bajarse caminaron por un complejo de departamentos, en la punta se ubicaban unas escaleras, subieron al segundo piso del edificio, tocaron el timbre, al cual respondieron en un "ya va" tan flojamente como si se tratase del propietario de la casa, lentamente la puerta se abrio, con toda naturalidad, era ginpachi quien los recibio, los miro con sus ojos de pez muerto, se hurgaba la nariz mientras los divisaba, agarro a las chicas metiendolas adentro, excluyendo a kamui y cerro la puerta.

–¿Gin-chan que haces?– preguntaba kagura mirando hacia la cerrada puerta. El ignoro la pregunta, centrandose en la entrada de la casa.

Un violento estruendo se escucho, la puerta se estrello en el albino, mientras el excluido entraba, pisando a su profesor, que se encontraba en el suelo, sougo saco la cabeza de una sala a la otra, verificando de donde provenia. Miro a kagura;

–China, princesa mi hermana esta en la cocina– les dijo indicandoles el lugar, luego se volteo a ver a kamui–tu idiota, no andes destruyendo todo lo que se encuentre en tu camino– le dijo el castaño con su tipica monotonia. Se acerco, levantando la puerta.– ¿que esperas?, reparala– ordenó

–¿Por qué deberia de hacerlo? en primer lugar fue su culpa dejarme afuera, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo Gin?– kamui dirijio su mirar amenazante al de permanente natural, el le dio una media sonrisa desafiante.

–Nada de importancia– contestó– Sólo vine a ver a mi antigua estudiante– contó. Atornillo la puerta en su lugar, mientras sougo la sostenia, la abrieron y cerraron comprobando si estaba bien ajustada

– listo, ahora no vuelvas a romperla– comento ginpachi lenvantandose. Una vez arriba, tenia frente a su cara a alguien que no era de su agrado para el, ni para el castaño, este ultimo al verlo cerró la puerta.

–A ver que tan resistente es ahora danna– dijo sosteniendola con ayuda de su tutor, porque el nuevo muchacho que quedo excluido empujaba con fuerza maldiciendo a cierta combiancion sadica.

–¡Oigan habran de una vez! ¡par de sadicos!– ordenaba hijikata golpeando la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la cocina las chicas oyeron los ruidos, y la voz de hijikata, hizo a mitsuba dejar su labor de lavar las verduras, acercandose a la entrada principal, vio a kamui cruzado de brazos observando a los muchachos como forcejeaban.

–Chicos, dejen pasar a toshirou– pidio con su dulce voz, ellos la miraron, finalmente abriendo, el vicecomante entro dedicandole una feroz mirada al duo, detras de el llegaron dos policias mas con bebidas y comida entre sus manos.

Una vez adentro, la mesa ya estaba servida, todos estaban ubicadose en los asientos, mantenian expresiones y comportamientos unicos, a mitsuba le parecio interesante de ver, kagura y kamui comian todo lo que habia de forma rapida, hasta quedar ahogados, pasandolo con mucha agua, soyo era refinada, no abusaba en su forma de comer era la mas normal, kondo era el unico que tenia un plato de bananas para el solo:

–¿Por que banana? yo no pedi ni tampoco traje esto– reclamaba el gorila tirando el plato.

–¿Que dices gori? te traje esto porque pienso mucho en ti, no dejaria a un amigo que se coma su propia banana– comentaba ginpachi con su boca llena.

–Sakata-kun no seas asi, jamas haria algo parecido, solo quiero comer un poco de curry como el resto– decia entre lagrimas.

–Kondo-san tome– su fiel mano derecha le extendio un plato de curry cargado de mayonesa, kondo se estremecio al recibir la comida.

–¿Como puedes darle esa mi****? toma– decia ginpachi metiendo leche de fresa arriba de la mayonesa, yamasaki miraba nauseabundo el teatro que se montaban ellos.

–Me dan asco,aru.– comentaba kagura.

– Tu tambien me das asco china– dijo sougo.

–Oi ¿tu no eres la chica del restaurante?– pregunto hijikata, señalando a la pelinaranja.

–A cierto, si es ella, ¿estan saliendo?–preguntó kondo, apuntando a kagura y sougo

Todos parecian a ver quedado petrificados por la pregunta, kamui habia dejado de lado el plato de comida y miró con recelo a su amigo, mientras el albino pelaba las bananas dando signos de advertencia, el castaño miro aburrido al duo, sacando a relucir su naturalidad, fastidiando a su rival:

–No piensen mal, no me gustan los gorilas.― dijó

–Y a mi no me gustan los perros– le saco la lengua.

–¡Sougo! ¿que hay de mi? ¡siempre me dices gorila entonces no me quieres!– dijó kondo con excesiva preocupación.

–Kagura, ¿que hay de sadaharu? no lo quieres, ¿por eso lo mandaste a vivir conmigo?– preguntó ginpachi molesto.

–¡Eso es diferente!– dijeron el duo cuestionado al unísono.

Los dos se miraron molestos, mitsuba comenzo a reir a carcajadas de solo verlos, algo que conmovio todos. Empezaron a reir haciendo ecos con la castaña.

Cuando la cena termino, las mujeres se encargaron de limpiar; soyo ayudaba a mitsuba lavando los platos, kagura los secaba y guardaba.

–Son muy amables– dijo la castaña– ¿y con cual belleza esta mi hermano― preguntó, girando su mirada a la pelinaranja, ella dio un salto sorprendida.

–Ninguna de las dos– contestó.

–El es mi guardian, yo lo veo como un amigo, pero kagura es mas cercana.– comento soyo, remojando los vasos, dandole una mirada de complicidad a mitsuba.

–¿En serio? ¿que opinas de sou-chan? Kagura-chan– preguntó asomandose mas a ella.

–Eh– kagura dudaba, hasta ese momento nunca se puso a pensar en eso, sabia que tenia que responder de alguna manera, pero no encontraba las palabras justas, no queria herir a mitsuba.

Su salvacion llego mas rapido de lo esperado, las luces se apagaban y prendian, hasta terminar en un completo apagón. Ellas salieron de la cocina, fueron a living en donde sougo encendio unas velas, las puso en una de las mesitas ratonas, el sonrio macabramente iluminando su cara con una linterna y dijo:

–Podriamos aprovechar y contar historias de terror– propuso, mirando a sus invitados.

–Creo que es hora de irme– tartamudeaba ginpachi detras del sofa.

–Que coincidencia, yo tambien– lo mismo decia hijikata, debajo de la mesa.

–¿Acaso tienen miedo?– pregunto kamui sonriente, alumbrando su cara con otra literna.

–Tsk, ¿A quien le dices eso? estupido, vamonos kagura– dijo gintoki, acercandose a ella y sostuvo la mano de la pequeña.

–Si, soyo-sama, ya es muy tarde para que este afuera vamos– lo mismo hizo hijikata.

Ambas amigas miraban la mano de sus mayores, estos la sostenian con fuerza y sus manos transpiraban. Sougo miro con monotonia a su tutor, apunto a un rincon muy oscuro.

–¿Oi que es eso que se mueve?– dijo como si estuviera sorprendido.

Kamui ilumino con la linterna hacia el lugar e hizo sombras con su mano asustando a los mayores, estos saltaron escondiendose. Los dos amigos comenzaron a reir, les salio bien lo planeado, la luz volvio, iluminando toda la casa, dejando ver una escena no deseada. Hijikata se encontraba abrazando a mitsuba como damisela en la casa del terror.

–hijikata-san si que tienes huevos– sougo susurro cerca de su oido como si fuera un espectro, tenia una oscura aura desprendiendo de el.

Mitsuba sonrio con su rostro enrojecido, hijikata la solto rapidamente al notar lo que hacia.

–Pobre, dejalo sou-chan, no pasa nada– dijo calmando a su hermano.

–Esta bien– sougo se dio la vuelta dejando que hablaran, kagura noto el ambiente desarrollado en ellos, por instinto provoco a sougo.

–Vamos complejo de hermano, animate.– ella lo invito a sentarse a un lado de ella.

–No molestes china, espera y ¿el danna?– preguntó

En la sala se escuchaba un extraño ruido, yamasaki apunto el lugar de donde provenia el sonoro ruido de un liquido caer, se dirijieron ahi, encontrando a ginpachie rodeado de un monton de botellas de bebidas vacias, cantando la cancion de doraemon.

–Que patetico,aru.

–¿De verdad este es tu profesor sougo.?– preguntó kondo comiendo una banana desnudo.

–La verdad comandante usted no es muy diferente.– comentó yamasaki.

–¡Callensen!– grito el albino sujetando una botella– ustedes no saben nada– comenzó a caminar por la sala, tambaleaba de un costado a otro.

–Creo que bebio mucho– dijo soyo preocupada por su profesor.

–Si, pero sabes las personas beben cuando estan mal.– dijo yamasaki.

–Entonces gin-chan siempre esta mal, aru.

–¡No!– dijo el albino dandose la vuelta a mirarlos– una de las razones por la que estoy mal, es por tener que lidiar con puros adolecentes en esa etapa– el se acercaba a soyo, la apuntaba. Todos giraron a verlos– dime, ¿que le viste a ese desquiciado no podias fijarte en alguien mas normal?– le preguntó.

A soyo se le subieron los tonos a la cara, parecia que los presentes esperaban una respuesta de ella. Kagura le lanzo una mirada feroz a su tutor.

–¿Por que te gusta ka...?

–¡KAKAROTO!– grito kagura propinandole una patada en el estomago, se le subio encima y comenzo a golpearlo– Y esta es por crillin. Los presentes miraron la escena con monotonia mientras soyo separaba a su amiga del albino. Ya era muy tarde y los visitantes se tenian que ir, hijikata y kondo se encargarian de llevar a soyo, los hermanos yato se llevaron al noqueado ginpachi.

–Buenas noches.– despedia mitsuba.–Kagura-chan la proxima ves tienes que responder mi pregunta ¿si?. Kagura se sonrojo recordando, sougo miro la complicidad de su hermana y rival, solto una risita:

–Espero que no sea algo relacionado conmigo.– dijo mirando a la pelinaranja.

–No te creas tan especial– le dijo sacandole la lengua. Se marcho del edificio, siendo seguida por la mirada de los hermanos okita, que mantenian una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente...

Los hermanos yato acudian al instituto como normalmente lo hacian, a diferencia que esta vez iban con su profesor, el se sostenia la cabeza, no estaba en un buen estado, habia bebido mucho, su cabeza se partia del dolor:

–Kagura te dije que me compraras algo para la resaca– le reclamaba a su casi hija.– ademas no solo me duele la cabeza tus golpes tambien son los causantes de mi mal estado.

–Te lo merecias, por andar contando estupideces, aru.

–Tu no lo dejaste terminar, ¿era algo interesante?– preguntó kamui.

–¡Que te importa,aru.!–gritó

Cuando llegaron al instituto, pasaron por los pasillos, estaban repletos de estudiantes que se dirijian a sus clases, kamui y ginpachi iban detras de kagura, estos tenian que asistir a la misma clase temporalmente, kamui como estudiante de tercero, y ginpachi como su tutor, al abrir la puerta de la clase 1-z, se encontraron con la sorpresa de varias chicas encima del pupitre de kagura, muchas de ellas, al ver entrar a kamui corrieron apartandola, kagura se dirijio a su lugar ignorando a su hermano, tambien estaba por patear a las mujeres que tapaban su lugar, fue cuando vio la razón de tanto escandolo, un muchacho de cabello castaño se encontraba sentado ahi, kagura puso su mano de un golpe encima de la mesa, poniendose frente a sougo, que habia usurpado su asiento, todas las chicas se quejaban de su acto, kagura las miro ferozmente por un segundo y volteo nuevamente su mirada al castaño.

–¿Se puede saber que haces en mi lugar sadico?– preguntó con notable molestia.

–Bueno, recuerda que a partir de hoy seremos compañeros y me gusta este lugar, aparte me queda al alcance la princesita, asi podre vigilarla– contestó con toda naturalidad.

–Hola, kagura-chan– saludaba soyo, con una risita nerviosa.

–Largate de mi lugar,aru.–dijo kagura, ignorando a su amiga. Sougo sujeto la mesa lo mismo hizo kagura, empezaron a sarandearla de un lado al otro, las chicas una por una se desvanecieron del lugar, ya no tenian interes, no por ahora. Ginpachi se asomo al duo, sostuvo la mesa, dirijiendoles una mirada de advertencia.

–No empiezen otra vez con sus destructivas peleas.–comentó. Empujo el pupitre de kagura, juntandolo al lado del de soyo, luego saco a sougo, sentando a la pelinaranja, despues de eso dividio la clase en dos, en una mitad estarian los de tercero en la otra los de primero, kamui y sougo como los buenos amigos que eran se terminaron sentando juntos en el fondo, solo una mesa los separaba de kagura y soyo.

–Esta bien la clase dara comienzo– empezo a decir ginpachi, sostenia unos folios, miraba a su alrededor, contó a todos, ya seguro, comenzó a repartirlos, el castaño al recibir la copia, desinteresado, la hojeo comentando:

–Sensei, somos de tercero, esto es de primero– mostraba la copia a lo alto para que lo viera, sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar, "es cierto a nosotros tambien nos dio los mismos" se escuchaba.

–Ya les dije, no puedo dar dos clase, asi que para hacerlo mas sencillo, haran lo mis...– no pudo terminar de aclarar sus ideas, porque un kunai se habia incrustado en su cabeza, termino cayendose al piso, desangrandose en el procesos.

–Haga las cosas bien koro-sensei– dijo una rubia profesora con cicatrices en la cara. El albino se arrodillo, sacando con su mano derecha el kunai, tirandolo en el suelo, se rio estupidamente camuflando sus nervios.

–Tsuky, no tienes porque ir tan lejos– se levanto, poniendose al frente de todos, aclaro su voz, retomando– volvamos a empezar de la era jomon Otro kunai aterrizo en la cabeza del albino, provocando mas sangrados.

–Yo soy la encargada de historia–dijo con una penumbrante aura, asustandolo.

–Otro error, entonces empecemos, con como revivir al sensei.

La clase no pudo dar comienzo, el profesor se estaba desangrando en la enfermeria. Y ya era el horario del almuerzo.

Kagura bostezo estiramdose en su asiento, miro a su hermano y compania, se iban al patio rodeados de chicas de su clase, puso mala cara, viendo a soyo, que no apartaba la vista del yato.

–No te preocupes el no se fijaria en feos payasos como esas zorras– dijo dandole alientos.

Soyo se volteo a verla, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Tienes razon– dijo– y tu tampoco te preocupes okita-san solo tiene ojos para ti– comentó.

–¿Quien hablo de ese idiota? como si me importara, por mi que se valla a la mi****.– dijo sin darle importancia, sacando su almuerzo.

–No seas mala, sabes cuando llego a la clase en la mañana, me preguntó en donde te sentabas, cuando le dije se sentó ahi a esperarte ¿no te dice algo eso?– preguntó

–Solo buscaba fastidiarme soyo-chan.– contestó separando los palillos.

–No lo se, a mi parecer no lo veo asi.– sostenia firmemente sus palabras.

En la segunda hora el duo no aparecio, se habian escabullido, cosa que ellas no pasaron de largo, despertando la curiosidad.

–Souchirou y kamui no estan ¿a donde habran ido?– preguntó el albino, mas para si mismo, frotaba su cabeza, pensando.

–¿Gin-chan hacian eso con regularidad?–preguntó kagura levantandose de su asiento.

–No lo sabias, siempre desaparecen en la segunda hora. por mas que los reprenda nunca dicen donde estuvieron.– contó ginpachi.

–Bastardo– murmuró

–Kagura-chan– tiroñaba soyo de la manga a su amiga– deberias de sentarte.–dijó.

Ellas mantenian una expresion de tristeza en el rostro, kagura se sentó, dejando de lado el tema.

Cuando habian terminado las clases, soyo caminaba lentamente, concentrandose en kamui. Parecia llamarlo con la mente, hasta que lo vio caminando a unos metros de ella, el se iba agarrando el brazo, estaba sangrando, ella tapo su boca, con un gesto de preocupacion, sin pensarlo corrio a el, toco su brazo, la miro con sorpresa, enfocando sus ojos con los de ella.

–¿Que haces?– preguntó

–No es obvio, dejame curarte.– dijó, sin preguntar.

–No te involu...– el no pudo seguir hablando, terminó por desmayarse encima de ella.

Ella lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, sus ojos se compromieron a sentir el calor de su piel en ella, se arrodillo en el suelo, poniendo la cabeza de el en su regazó. Unas lagrimas acariciaron el rostro del chico, provenian de ella, se froto sus ojos, llamando a su amiga.

–hola...

–¡Kagura-chan tu hermano!–decia entre lagrimas

–Espera soyo-chan calmate, ya lo se todo, el sadico esta en las mismas condiciones que el o peor.

–¿como?– preguntó sorprendida

–Por ahora no importa cuida a kamui, fingire que no lo se, aprovecha para cuidarlo, seguro aceptara con tal de esconderse de mi, yo me encargare de este bastardo. Cortó la llamada, soyo bajo su movil, miro el rostro dormido de kamui y se preguntó "¿como lo llevo a casa sin levantar sospechas?"

Kagura rodeo el brazo de sougo por su cuello, sostuvo con su mano izquierda la muñeca de el, con su mano derecha lo agarro por la cintura, asi podia llevarlo, el se encontraba todo golpeado y dormido.

–¿En que estupida pelea se metieron,aru?– preguntaba– Les parece preocupar a tres damas, son unos idiota,aru.– decia kagura–no te preocupes no le dire nada mitsuba-ne, asi que no vuelvas a hacer tal estupides, aru.

–Gracias, china.–dijó sougo, mirandola.

Kagura al verlo despierto lo tiro al suelo:

–¡Bastarda, estoy herido!– se quejaba el cataño.

–Estabas vivo, pensé que eran tus ultimos momentos, bastardo– dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Ahora les tocaba cuidar a los chicos heridos a esas dos amigas.

 **Bueno, si prometi subir el cap. el sabado, pero estuve ocupada con unos imprevistos. Igual aqui esta!**

 ***En el siguient cap. sera (en el fic), el cumple de kamui, para aclarar un poco ellos van en la ultima semana de mayo.**

 ***Tambien revelare que es lo que paso con ellos, no se preocupen.**

 **Me sentia insegura del avance entre otras cosas, ojala les guste, ademas estoy necesitando un beta, llegue a la conclusion de que finalizare esta historia por mi misma, como un ejemplo o recordatorio, de que una vez cree algo con muchos errores, espero que no les moleste, a veces se me pasa, y como es muy nuevo este mundo del fanfiction para mi aun me es dificil adaptarme. Les agradesco a todos los que siguen esta muy humilde historia.**

 **En especial les agradesco a hitorikitefa8, bloody cherry, shiawase day. Gracias les mando un beso enorme.**

 **Ahora aprovecho y me ire a ver gintama jajajaj XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, me tarde un poco pero aqui esta el cap.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAPITULO 9

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros, se quedo allí, arrodillada a mitad de la nada, en esa calle, con su portafolio cubria la piel blanca de ese rostro dormido en su regazo, ella sabia de la debilidad de los yato al sol, una vez mas tomo su celular, marco el número de uno de sus guardianes, desistiendo a la idea rapidamente, le envio un simple mensaje como a ese hombre le gustaba. No paso mucho, una patrulla estaba en el lugar indicado, un policia alto, canoso, con un traje blanco, bajo del coche, miro a soyo con incredulidad.

–¿Que es esto?– preguntó apuntando al joven en sus piernas– soyo-sama, debe saber que como la elite que soy me doy cuenta facilmente las cosas de manera elite, este muchacho huele a peligro.–solto esas palabras crudas.

–Por favor, ayudame a llevarlo, no importa como el sea, quiero ayudarlo– dijó con un tono deprimido.

Sasaki la miro, se agacho agarrando al joven y lo llevó hasta el auto, poniendolo en el baul.

–¡No lo ponga ahi sasaki-san!– gritó ella reclamandole.

–Digame, usted se encargara de explicar a su hermano la relacion que tiene con este muchacho, por mas que sea algo al unilateral, no deberia preocuparlo, sera mejor esconderlo y que se vaya lo mas antes posible.

–Esta bien–contestó entendiendo.

Ella subio a la parte trasera del auto, sasaki conducia y a la vez miraba de reojo a la chica por el espejo que tenia frente a el, ella lucia preocupada y triste.

"estos niños seran un problema para la elite", pensó sasaki, girando el volante, llegando a la entrada. Al bajar, miro hacia todos lados, envolvio al chico en una alfombra, quien sabe de donde la saco, lo puso en su hombro e ingresaron por la puerta trasera, soyo iba adelante, hacia señas avisando que no habia nadie a los alrededores, subieron las escaleras, pasando por el estrecho pasillo, llegando a la ultima habitacion, donde se quedaban los guardias en especial sasaki, lo recosto bruscamente al quitarle la alfombra:

–Tendre que lavarlo se mancho de sangre– extendio la alfombra para mirarla mejor, la doblo sobre su brazo, se volteo a mirar a ambos jovenes, levanto una ceja, al ver a soyo quitandole la camisa al pelinaranja.– para que sepa las cosas de elite tardan mucho en lavarse, asi que tal vez no llegue a dormir esta noche– le infirmo dando un suspiro e hizo un ademan con su mano libre despidiendose de ella...

Kagura y sougo estaban sentados en la cama, ella estaba instalada en la punta del colchon, al frente estaba el castaño, apenas se podia recostar por el inmenso dolor que sentia. Ella lo miraba vagamente, se levanto y le dijo:

–Quitate eso– apunto la camisa ensangrentada del chico.

–China, no crei que sederias tan rapido–Sougo rio quitandose la camisa– se buena conmigo– termino por decir, acercandose a ella, con su torso desnudo.

A kagura se le marco una vena en la cien, apreto la herida de sougo, no se detuvo hasta escuchar quejas de parte de el:

–Maldito estupido, voy curarte.–dijo molesta

Se agacho, sacando debajo de su cama un botiquin, la puso sobre las sabanas blancas del colchon, abrio la pequeña caja que contenia lo necesario para primeros auxilios, agarro un rollo de vendas, miro a sougo, divisando las heridas de el, tenia un corte largo, al parecer venia de la espalda terminando por el estomago, una herida superficial, apenas salia sangre, se asomo a el, encontrando heridas en los brazos, tambien habia recibido algunos cortes en las piernas, el pantalon tenia un par de tajos hechos, kagura suspiro:

–oi, date vuelta asi puedo ponerte las vendas.

El se giro sin decir una sola palabra, mientras sentia el roce de las calidas manos de la pelinaranja pasar por su espalda, ella lo venda de un lado al otro, cada vuelta cubria una parte de la anterior, lo hacia de izquierda a derecha, por un momento el pensó, que ella no era tan tonta, sonrio, dejando que ella se encargara de el, tal vez fue tanta su tranquilidad, que no noto, el peso de sus pupilas al cerrarse, su cuerpo comenzo a levantar calor, hasta terminar por caer en la cama. Esto hizo preocupar a kagura.

–Sadico ¿que pasa? no te quedes dormido, aru.– ella toco su frente, sintiendo el gran hervor en el.– su frente esta caliente, tiene fiebre, ¿que hago? deberia llamar a gin-chan– decia ella exaltada, se levanto y al instante cayo sentada, sougo habia sujetado su mano.

–Estoy bien china, esto es por el pesado dia que tuve, se me pasara enseguida, no te alarmes– dijo jadeante.

–Esta bien,aru, se lo que se debe hacer en estos casos, comer dormir y transpirar.– dijo ella levantandose con mucha energia– bueno sadico me ire a comer, despues dormire y transpirare, no te preocupes.– dijo ella saliendo de el habitacion.

–¡Idiota eso deberia de hacer yo!– gritó el con mucho esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto en la residencia tokugawa, en la ultima habitacion, soyo se encontraba limpiando las heridas y colocando las vendas, era bastante tarde, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, habia quedado toda la tarde ahi con el, esperando a que despertara, pero no lo hacia.

–Kamui-san ¿como te hiciste esto?–preguntaba ella, al vacio sin esperar repuesta– puedes quedarte aqui esta noche, yo vendre a verte por si necesitas algo.

Agarro su mano que tenia un raspon y puso una simpatica curita con detalles de conejos en la herida. Toco su frente confirmando que no levantara fiebre, al asegurarse, ella se asomo, sosteniendo su cabello con el proposito de que no cayera en la cara de kamui y lo despertara, estando a escasos centimetros de el, dice "buenas noches", y le da un suave beso en la frente. Al levantarse se dirije a la puerta, antes de cerrarla apago la luz. Kamui abrio los ojos, al sentir que ella ya no estaba ahi, se incorporo, tocando con su mano derecha su frente, aun la sentia calida, por el suave roce de hace unos momentos, bajo lentamente su mano viendo una extraño adhesivo de conejitos pegado, sonrió como normalmente solia hacerlo, aunque escondia en el una extraña sensacion de nostalgia, "esto de alguna manera me molesta" se dijó asi mismo, agarro las sabanas y se tapo con ellas centrandose en conciliar el sueño.

En la oscura noche kagura se encontraba mojando y escurriendo un paño, luego lo colocaba en la frente del castaño que estaba dormido,ella bostezo tapando su boca, su vista se iba distorcionando cada vez mas, froto sus ojos, recostandose sobre sus brazos que los tenia apoyados en la cama, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas que habia traido, termino por dormirse en una posicion nada comoda, se intento dar vuelta imaginando estar en su comoda cama, se dejó caer en la silla hacia atras impactando estrepitosamente en el suelo,froto su cabeza y se levanto sin orientacion alguna, subio a su cama, abrazando lo que ella creia almohada, pero no era nada mas que el castaño, ambos durmieron comodamente abrazados sin ser concientes de lo que hacian.

Miercoles por la mañana.

Los ruidosos pajaros mañaneros, silvaban sus cantos matutinos, y los rayos del sol se colaban por las orificios de la ventana iluminando el cuarto oscuro, esos tenues rayos se posaban en los cerrados ojos de la pelinaranja, ella escondia su rostro, metiendose cada vez mas dentro de un oscuro hueco entre la almohada y algo bastante suave, desprendia de si un dulce aroma, ella ya lo habia sentido una vez, como shampo para el cabello, al frotar mas su cara contra la delicada piel, abrio sus ojos lentamente, algo molesta, sintio la presencia de alguien mas acostado al lado de ella, cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, encontro frente de si, un cuello desnudo, levanto su mirada, chocando con la punta de su nariz en la barbilla del castaño, podia ver claramente sus pomulos, sus ojos cerrados y su carateristico cabello castaño caer sobre su cara, intento moverse pero este la tenia apresada entre sus brazos, ella molesta, le propino un rodillazo en el estomago, cosa que esto deperto a okita, la solto, abrazando su estomago, abrio sus ojos, viendo a kagura arrodillada sobre la cama, con su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas rojas, no de verguenza, era mas de colera.

–¿Que mierda te pasa?– le preguntó el, frotando su estomago adolorido, sentandose frente a kagura.

–Maldito espero que no me hayas trasmitido ninguna enfermedad.– le dijó ella con repugnancia.

El la miró dudoso, entendiendo a lo que ella se referia, recordo haberla visto dormida a su lado, pero el no habia hecho nada para sacarla.

–Que estupida, solo porque te quedaste dormida conmigo, ¿crees que te vas a pegar alguna enfermedad?–le reclamó.– De verdad eres ingenua.

–No me digas ingenua, aru.

–Lo eres– dijó el cortante acercandose a ella, que permanecia arrodillada en el centro de la cama, el se puso lo suficientemente cerca de ella, rozo sus mejillas con la de ella, para poder susurrarle algo al oido– "Ese tipo de enfermedad se trasmiten otra manera."

Kagura intento entender a lo que el se referia, luego de asimilarlo, comprendio, le dio un cabezazo al joven okita, por ser tan descarado, ella no se refiria a eso en ningún momento, lo que ella queria decir cuando hablo sobre enfermedades, fue por la fiebre que tuvo el castaño en la noche anterior.

Soyo se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, hizo una sencilla comida, lleno los platos y sirvio la mesa, luego cargo unos par de platos con arroz y otras menudencias en una bandeja, miro hacia afuera de la habitacion, camino por el pasillo para subir, y una mano se poso en su hombro, deteniendo su andar, al darse vuelta ve a sasaki, ella se habia asustado, el la calma y le dice:

–Deja que lo lleve yo, asi no levantaras sospechas.– comentó agarrando la bandeja.

–Sasaki-san ¿le diria que me espere afuera?–preguntó ella.

–Como usted ordene soyo-sama.

Sasaki llevo los platos de comida hasta el cuarto donde se hospedaba kamui, al abrir la puerta el estaba levantado, el lo miro pensativo a su llegada, el canoso dejo la bandeja en la mesita de luz, mientras kamui le seguia con la mirada.

–Me disculpo, si no era a mi quien esperaba recibir.– soltó sasaki mirando al pelinaranja, kamui lo miro sin exprecion alguna, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, poniendose a comer.

–No esperaba a nadie en particular– le dice.

–Me alegra oir eso, pense que queria ver a Soyo-sama despues de todo fingio estar desmayado, ¿o no?― preguntó

–Bueno, cuando usted me metio en ese estrecho lugar, ya estaba despierto– contó kamui con una sonrisa de molestia.

–Oh, mil disculpa no tenia pensado ser brusco.– se excusaba sacando su celular– dime tu correo, te mandare unas disculpas por email

–¿Se esta burlando?– preguntó kamui, viendo como el policia revisaba su camisa buscando su movil.

–Aqui esta– decia tecleando los botones– te agendare el mio como sabu-chan, y tu eres kamui-chan no creo que no rima, tal vez deberia poner– sasaki segui tecleando su celular agendando al pelinaranja, mientras seguia husmeando le empieza a hablar a kamui, este no parecia estar de humor– bueno, ciertamente hay un problema tendre que usar mi alfombra magica para sacarlo de aqui– comentó.

–Eso es todo parece que hay algo mas– dijó kamui sacandole su movil, mientras se ponia la camisa.

–No, nada mas.

–Esta bien– dijó kamui abriendo la ventana, dio un salto hasta un arbol cercano, comenzó a bajar rama por rama, hasta llegar a la calle, ya estando lejos de la residencia, miro hacia la ventana en donde sasaki lo observaba, kamui levanto su mano depidiendose.

–Um, este joven nos dara problemas verdad nobume– le dijó a la chica que permanecia cruzada de brazos atras de la puerta del lado de afuera.

–No creo que sea consciente de lo que siente– dijó ella con su fria voz.

–¿Lo que siente? no me hagas reir.

En las afuera de la casa yato, okita y kagura se encontraban peleando como de costumbre, mientras iban corriendo rumbo a el instituto:

–¡Que estupida eres, es la ultima vez que aceptare tu ayuda!– le reclamaba el corriendo detras de ella, con varios golpes de más, producidos por la pequeña yato.

–¡Bueno disculpa señor perfeccion es normal ir un poco tarde!– le contradecia ella.

–¡Normal seria de cinco a diez minutos, ya ha pasada una hora!– le recalco recordandole a la joven su inrresponsabilidad, de haber quedado golpeandolo a el durante todo ese tiempo– Solo habia sido una broma, no tenias que tomartelo tan en serio, idiota.

Kagura inflo sus mejillas con disgusto, dieron la vuelta entrando al instituto, cruzaron el vacio pasillo, ya que las clases se desarrollaban en silencio con todos ubicados en sus respectivas clases, llegaron a la clase 1-z, abrieron la puerta, recibiendo muchas miradas, principalmente de las jovenes que parecian desepcionarse al ver entrar a sougo con kagura, una mirada mas se tenso al verlos, kamui miro con recelo al castaño, que se sento junto a el, este estaba bastante agitado por haber corrido la maraton de su vida. Kagura se sentó junto a soyo, al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia ya que la asabache miraba perdida hacia la ventana.

–Ustedes, el par desdichado ¿por que venian juntos?– preguntó el albino.

–Ah sensei, no deberia meterse en la vida ajena de los demas.– contestó vagamente el castaño poniendose sus antifaces.

Ginpachi agarro uno de los libros que se encontaraba en su escritorio y se lo lanzó.

–¡Y tu deberias de dejar de dormir en clases!– le gritó

Despues de esa corta discusión las clases se desarrollaron monotonamente, bueno lo que quedaban de ellas, ginpachie solo estaba recostado en el asiento, con las piernas cruzadas arriba del pupitre, mientras dictaba textos de la jump, el ejemplo de profesor, no hacia nada mas que el vago, como siempre, algunos estudiantes no le prestaban atencion, entre esos estaba kagu,ra ella se volteaba a ver a su amiga que parecia estar distraida.

El timbre sono repentinamente indicando el horario de el almuerzo.

–Soyo-chan ¿pasa algo,aru?– preguntó preocupada la de cabellos bermellones.

Soyo se detuvo un segundo mirandola antes de contestar.

–Tengo un nuevo guardian, es una chica– dijó.

–En serio, ¿eso te molesta?– preguntó

–No.– contestó secamente, dio un suspiro, recuperando su sonrisa y preguntó– ¿y que paso con los chicos?¿sabes algo?– murmuro, mirando hacia el duo.

–Aun no lo se, pero se a quien preguntarle– comentó kagura con una sonrisa, se acerco a soyo para contarle su plan.

Kamui se acerco sigilosamente hacia su hermana para escuchar cierta conversacion, al cual el presentia que se trataba de el, escuchando solo el nombre de una persona, sin entender bien, fue directo al grano:

–¿Abuto? ¿que quieren con el?– preguntó.

Las dos amigas se exaltaron al escuchar la simpatica voz de kamui cerca de sus oidos, el estaba muy cerca, que kagura se llego a preguntar, de que tenian los chicos con asomarse tanto, se dieron vuelta lentamente encarandolo.

–¡Y a ti que te importa!– le gritó kagura.

–Que ruda ere hermanita– le dice apretando las mejillas de kagura con sus manos. El le da un vistazo rapido a soyo, y suelta a la pelinaranja– Eh, aun no te agradeci, me sali despues de hablar con ese policia, lo siento.

–Solo te estas disculpando, ¿donde esta el "gracias"?– dice sarcasticamente sougo arrimandose al grupo.

–No era necesario que te metas– contesta kamui mirando al castaño.

–Um.– sougo hace un gesto de curiosidad, y se volteo– esta bien, despues hablamos, si quieres– le dirijio una mirada complice y se fue a sentar, poniendose sus anifaces rojos.

El profesor ingreso a la clase, dirijiendo una mirada de preocupacion hacia donde estaba soyo. Kamui sin dar muchas vueltas le solto un simple "gracias" a la de cabellos azabaches y se fue a su pupitre.

–Eh. ¿a eso llama agradecer?– preguntó kagura molesta.

–Con eso basta– dijó soyo con una sonrisa.

En la tarde, despues de la escuela kagura y soyo, se habian ido a caminar por la ciudad, estaban buscando a abuto, kagura intento varias veces llamarlo, pero este no contestaba, ellas se fueron por las cercanias del viejo instituto en donde iba kamui, la pequeña yato sabia, que el aun iba a la escuela, era el unico al cual habia repetido ocho años consecutivos, pobre, rodearon el lugar y lo encontraron estaba recostado con las manos detras de su cabeza, bajo la sombra de un arbol, con unas extrañas pulseras en su muñeca, si se le pudiera decir a unas esposas pulseras, kagura se paró en frente de el haciendo que la sombra del arbol se tornara mas oscura con ella ahi, soyo estaba atras de ella siguiendole el juego, el castaño, abril un solo ojo para confirmar de quien se trataba, al verlas, chasqueo la lengua y se sento, mirandolas con fastidio.

–Sabia que la hermana menor vendria por respuestas, pero no me esperaba a la otra pequeña.

–Si lo sabes comienza a hablar,aru– dijo kagura en un tono amenazante.

El sonrio y las invito a sentarse, no podia negarse a la pequeña hermana de su amigo, ya que para el era su reflejo, ademas kagura le daria una buena paliza, no tenia opcion.

–Esta bien, resumiendo tuvieron una pelea con hosen.

–¡Con el tio hosen!– confirmo kagura sorprendida

–Si, el policia ese tal sougo, tenia un caso, un pequeño mocoso hizo una denuncia, al cual la policia no podia hacerse cargo, a el parecia no caerle la idea y se fueron rumbo a yoshiwara.

–¿yoshiwara?– preguntó soyo curiosa.

–Si, hacen contrabando de mujeres la madre del niño estaba en ese lugar, tu hermano solo fue por interes, queria pelear con hosen, y sougo queria arrestarlo, aun asi, no lo lograron salieron totalmente heridos y sin nada. Hosen murio.

–¿¡Mu... Murio!?– preguntó sorprendida kagura– ahora tengo a un asesino bajo el mismo techo– comentaba frustrada sonandose la nariz con total exageracion.

–¡No! el anciano no aguanto, ya estaba seco le hizo mal el sol, y tu hermano esta molesto,– dijo abuto recostandose.– encima esos bastardo de tu hermano y su amigo, me fastiaron el dia, me esposaron, y todas las ninjas del lugar me tiraron con sus kunais, me salve por los pelos.– contó el mostrando las esposas en sus muñecas.–Como si fuera poco, los compañeros del policia nos rodearon, tuvimos que correr separandonos e. distintas partes asi no nos reconocian, fue todo un lio.

Ellas se fueron del lugar, dejando a abuto solo, el seguia quejandose por las mil y una que le hicieron el duo de sadicos, ellas siguieron su camino, ahora debian ir al trabajo de camarera de kagura.

Mientras tanto los dos amigos, estaban de camino al edificio del castaño. Sougo bostezo con mucha pereza, y miro a kamui, al cual estaba muy centrado en algo.

–Oi, dentro de poco no es tu legalidad, habra que festajarla, ya que te podre meter tras las rejas– soltó el castaño intentando provocar a kamui.

–Intentalo si puedes, policia– desafio.

–Ya lo veremos, villano.–dijó.

Llegaron al casa de okita, siendo recibidos por mitsuba:

–Sou-chan, kamui-san que bueno verlos.– dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

–Ah hermana...– decia sougo algo nervioso intentando explicar su ausencia a la casa– anoche.

Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado confusa:

–Sou-chan, si es por que te quedaste en la casa de kamui no te preocupes, kagura-chan me llamo y me contó, dijó que tu no podias llamarme y lo hizo ella.

Sougo se sorprendio un poco al escuchar eso se sintio aliviado.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y a hablar con mistuba, pasaban una calida tarde, la castaña que estaba sentada en el sofa, se levanta, toca el hombro de los chicos, y les dice:

–Tengo un pequeño compromiso, volvere mas tarde– contó ella, miró al de cabellos bermellones– ¿kamui podrias quedarte con sou-chan?– preguntó con suma inocencia, que esto era sufuciente para comprar a cualquiera.

–Esta bien– dijó el.

Sougo acompaño a mitsuba hasta la puerta y se depidio. Despues entro a la habitacion donde se encontraba kamui y lo miro con desagrado.

–Maldicion, tengo qua aguantarte.– le dijo sentandose a su lado agarrando uno de los controles de mando del videojuego.– ¿y como te fue con la princesa?

–¿De que estas hablando?– pregunta curioso.

–Bueno, supuse, en realidad era obvio, cuando terminamos de pelear con ese viejo, ese bastardo de hijikata nos persiguio, y al separarnos tu te fuiste por el camino a su casa, ¿o no?– preguntó.

–Fue coincidencia.– dijo cortante.

–¿en serio?– preguntó con un fallido intento de sorpresa.

–Estas fastidiando– contesto el, apretando los botones del jostink con mas fuerza– ahora que lo recuerdo, no le habras hecho nada a kagura ¿o si?– preguntó con disgusto.

–Que desconfiado eres– dijó sougo, esquivando los ataques de kamui en la pantalla del juego– mejor dicho que me hizo tu estupida hermana.

–¿Que te hizo?– preguntó pausando el juego.

–Se durmio conmigo.– contestón sin tactó.

–Ahora si estas muerto.– dijó kamui con un aura amenazante...

jueves.

El duo tenia la cara llena de golpes, el profesor los reprendio varias veces, preguntado como se habian causado tales golpes, ellos se miraban con complicidad, y negaban las causas.

–Malditos mocosos– maldecia gintoki saliendo de la direccion en donde habia castigado a ambos chicos.

En la tarde de ese mismo dia.

Kagura se encontraba en el trabajo hablando con soyo.

–El domingo es el cumpleaños de kamui– dijó kagura con la boca llena.

Soyo apoyo ambas manos en la mesa con mucha fuerza, haciendo que toda voltearan a verla.

–Kagura–chan, debiste habermelo dicho antes– replicó ella, sentandose nuevamente, contando con sus dedos los dias que faltaban, se veia totalmente adorable– solo tres dias, ¿que deberia darle?– pregunto con un puchero en el rostro.

–Comida– dijó kagura.

–¿Tu crees?– preguntó poco convencida

–Si, a el le gusta y a mi tambien.

–No lo se, podriamos ir a buscar un regalo juntas ¿te parece?– le pregunto ella.

–¡Si! pero no vayas con el sadico estoy muy molesta con el– dijó ella inflando sus mejillas mas de la cuenta, por tanta comida.

–Esta bien llevare a mi otro guardia.– contestó soyo cerrando el tema.

 **Hola! perdon me tarde un poco, decidi subir el capitulo hasta aca porque se me hacia muy largo, y ya queria dar señales de vida por mi parte demostrando que aun sigo escribiendo jajajaXD.**

 **La verdad no se si quedo muy bien, estaba pensando hacer un flash back de la pelea de kamui, okita vs hosen pero aun no me decido. ustedes que opinan?**

 **Bueno ojala les guste espero no tardarme mucho con la otra actualizacion, resulta que ahora estay ocupada y me costara seguirlo.**

 **Les agradesco a todos los que leen esta hitoria. En especial a:**

 **Hitorikitafa8: muchas gracias tus palabras siempre me dan alientos, te mando muchos abrazos!**

 **Bloddy cherry y shiawase day: muchas gracias por leer esta historia, les mando muchos saludos**

 **Gracias por leer hasta la proxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola tanto tiempo sin actualizar, habra alguien? bueno me disculpo por la tardanza, aqui un nuevo capitulo, disfruten.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAPITULO 10

Sabado.

Soyo estaba en la terminal, cerca de los centros comerciales, junto con su guardia, una chica de larga cabellera azul, unos ojos afilados de color rojo al cual no desprendian brillo, era una linda y fria mirada vacia, ella vestia un uniforme parecido al del shinsengumi, a diferencia, este era blanco, y en vez de pantalones largos, llevaba un short corto y unas medias largas color celeste.

Ellas esperaban a kagura, habian salido un poco antes de el horario de encuentro, la pequeña tokugawa tenia como objetivo conocer un poco mas a su compañera, sintiendose a gusto con su compania.

A lo lejos, se veia una chica de una sobresaliente vestimenta roja, corriendo por los alrededores del centro, ella levanto su mano, saludando a lo lejos a soyo, encaminandose a ella. Saludo a su amiga, volteandose a ver a nobume.

–¿Esta es su amiga?– preguntó la guardiana.

–Si, ella es kagura-chan ¿pasa algo?– miró curiosa a nobume.

Ella se encontraba divisando las obvias caracteristicas de kagura, como su cabello, sus ojos y la vestimenta china. Luego de inspeccionarla, comenzó a caminar, se dio la vuelta dedicandoles una ligera mirada:

–Solo que es el calco de un muchacho que vi la ultima vez en su casa, soyo-sama– aclaró.

–Ah, el es su hermano, por eso estamos aqui, para buscarle un regalo.– contó soyo.

–Por donde deberiamos empezar,aru.– kagura miró hacia su alrededor los negocios de ventas, y apuntó con entusiasmo uno de ellos, las dos chicas giraron, encontrandose con un puesto de comida rapida– vayamos ahi, aru.

–No vamos ahi– dijo la peliazul apuntando un puesto de donuts.

–Kagura-chan, Nobume-san– nombro soyo con decepcion.

La pelinegro agarro a ambas chicas del brazo, comenzando a caminar.

Pasaron por una tienda de ropa, la pequeña tokugawa saco un conjunto deportivo color negro, miro hacia un espejo que se ubicaba atras de ella, comparando la medida, notando lo grande que era sintiendose diminuta, volvio a guardar el conjunto sacando otro y otro, hasta quedar tapada de los distintos modelos, ella estaba insatisfecha, sabia que eso no le gustaria a kamui, se volteo a ver como le iba a sus acompañantes, encontrandose con la grata escena, kagura y nobume posaban con las ropas deportivas puestas en ellas, logrando sacar una sonrisa en soyo.

Se pasaron toda la tarde buscando el regalo para kamui, pero solo se encontraba con puras decepciones.

Kagura insistio en ir a comer, llegaron a un puesto de ramen, ubicado a mitad de la calle, y no habia mucha gente, kagura emocionada fue al lugar, movio ligeramente la cortina, llegando a sus ojos dos rostros familiares, aunque eso no fue lo que llamo mas su atencion, sino el ver dos platos enormes de ramen ya inrreconocibles, por la sustancia amarilla y la otra roja de condimentos, que para esas personas eran fundamentales. La castaña al ver a kagura sonrio instantaneamente invitandola a que entrara:

–Kagura-chan, Soyo-chan y ...– dijo con duda al no conocer a la chica de cabello azul.

–Ella es Nobume– contestó soyo.

–Un gusto– saludó la peliazul

–El gusto es mio, sientensen, por favor– apuntó mitsuba los asientos vacios.

Hijikata al divisar a las chicas, miro con recelo el traje blanco de la sub comandante del mimawarigumi.

–Ustedes, tal ves buscaban algún regalo para kamui ¿verdad?– preguntó mitsuba mirando a soyo.

Soyo desvio la mirada un tanto nerviosa, asintiendo a la pregunta de la castaña, kagura ya se encontraba en su tercer plato de comida, hijikata miraba con molestia a la pequeña, esta estaba ordenando todo a la cuenta de el.

–Oi, niña china ya dejalo, me dejaras sin nada– reclamaba hijikata

–No molestes, mayora, se hombre y paga por las damas, aru.– contestaba kagura sorbiendo la sopa, como si se tratase de agua.

–¡Jamas te invite!

–¿El sadico sabe que estas con mitsuba-ne?– preguntó kagura con una media sonrisa que era tapada por el borde del plato, al cual ella aun mantenia empinado hacia su boca.

–Otra orden, por favor– pidio gentilmente hijikata, con una gota de sudor recorriendo por su mejilla.

–Tambien una para mi, carguela a cuenta de este hombre– dijó nobume apuntando al policia.

"¡¿TU TAMBIEN?!" pensó hijikata con fastidio.

–Que bien se llevan– comentó mitsuba con una sonrisa que era tapada sutilmente por su mano, dirigio su mirada a soyo, viendo que esta aun no habia tocado su comida.–¿pasa algo?– preguntó.

–No es nada, solo...– no pudo terminar su rostro se habia tensado, dandole a entender a mitsuba su preocupacion.

–Si es por el regalo de kamui, debe ser dificil, es un chico algo complicado, pero al conocerlo te das cuenta que no es del todo asi, es muy adorable, y se sentira a gusto con cualquier cosa.– terminó por decir mitsuba levantandole los animos a soyo.

–Es cierto, muchas gracias.– dijó con mas confiaza, separando los palillos para comer.

Terminaron de comer dejando a hijikata con la billetera vacia, soyo se ofrecio a pagar la cuenta, pero kagura y nobume la detuvieron. Salieron del lugar despidiendose de la aparente ¿pareja?.

–¡Que buena comida, aru!– comentó kagura estirandose.

–Si, estuvo bien– contestó nobume frotandose la panza con una mano y con la otra sujetaba un escarbadiente– por cierto Soyo-sama ¿ ya sabe que le regalara?

–Si, tengo algo en mente.

El dia mas esperado por soyo llegó, depertó antes de que su alarma enunciara el nuevo dia, de un salto se metio al baño, se dia una ducha, al salir se cambio y se dirigio a la cocina a preparar los aperitivos.

En la casa yato, todos seguian durmiendo, sougo como acostumbraba tenia sus antifaces rojos puesto, el dormia en el suelo a un costado de la cama de kamui, en ese placentero sueño, en donde iba matando a hijikata una y otra vez, y ya estaba ocultando el cadaver, sintio como en todo su alrededor era invadido por un olor que penetraba su nariz, se saco el antifaz, encontrandose con una espesa nube negra de humo, proveniente de la cocina, salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta, evitando que entrara más, el castaño ya se daba una idea de lo que sucedia. Llego a la cocina viendo a kagura, estaba agachada intentado sacar algo del horno, probablemente un pastel, la pequeña al parecer habia adquirido algunos dotes de su amiga shimura. Sougo abrio las ventanas, y golpeo la cabeza de kagura con una revista de recetas que se encontraba en la mesa.

–¿Que haces, idiota? ¿te parece "eso" a esto?– preguntó apuntando el bello pastel de la revista, comparando el inrreconocible pastel de ella.

–Callate, bastardo.– ordenó ella– es que queria despertarlo con un pastelazo en la cara, no tiene que salir a puro lujo, aru.

–Simplemente eres pesima,entonces si quieres matar a tu hermano, ese pastel le ira bien.– comentó.

El dejo la revista, agarrando un par de huevos y harina, comenzando a hacer la mezcla del pastel, kagura volteo a verlo.

–¿Que haces sadico?– preguntó

–No es obvio, tambien me apunto a eso.

Una vez que sougo termino con la preparacion del pastel lo metio en el horno, kagura se encontraba decorando el suyo. Al finalizar con todo, el par se dirijio a la habitacion de kamui, apagaron la luz despues de cerrar la puerta, caminaron lento y rigurosamente. Un murmullo bastante simpatico tenso al duo.

–¿Que pensaban hacer?– dijó con mas animos el pelinaranja detras de ellos.

–Yo lo sujeto, china.

En un movimiento rapido sougo sujeto a kamui de los brazos, estando el atras del yato. Kagura junto fuerza, corrío hacia su hermano con el pastel en su mano derecha, y en un fugaz movimiento el pelinaranja se encontraba detras de su amigo imitando al mismo, siendo el castaño quien recibio el pastelazo, acabando en una batalla campal entre kagura y sougo, mientras kamui salia silbando de la habitación.

En esa misma tarde soyo llamó a la puerta, fue recibida por el trio anterior. Ella a verlos sonrio, inhalando todo el aire posible, soltó esas cortas palabras:

–¡Feliz cumpleaños kamui-san!- felicitó la pequeña tokugawa.

El trio estaba perplejo, su atencion no estaba en la chica, a pesar de que ella estaba vestida de manera muy linda, como normalmente solia estar, con un vestido verde hasta sus rodillas, y unas sandalias del mismo color. No, no era hay donde iban sus miradas, si no a las personas que se encontraban tras de ella, cuerpos robustos, brazos musculosos, pectorales bien marcados, esas eran las caracteristicas que sobresalian de sus acomapañantes.

–Soyo-chan quienes son estos tipos?– preguntó kagura rompiendo el silencio.

–Ah! ellos son el regalo de kamui-san, como a el le gustan mucho las peleas traje aa estos michachos que se ofresioeron a darle un pequeño duelo.

–Tus sentidos para dar un regalo son de los mas extraños hime-sama.

―wow, interesante–dijo kamui con una infinidad de emociones demostradas en una sonrisa, dio un salto hacia uno de los tipos, dandole una patada, mientras aun se mantenia em el aire. Continuo de la misma manera con el resto, soyo sonreia al ver a su amado disfrutar de su regalo.

―Esto es increiblemente extraño, aru.

–Ni que lo digas.

–¡Vamos kamui-san golpealos!– animaba soyo al de cabellos bermellos.

–Como sea, vamos soyo-chan– dijó kagura tomando a su amiga y llevandola adentro.

En la casa habian unos pequeños decorados simples sin mucho esfuerzo. En la entrada sobresalia un letrero, al cual decia "happy bhirtday, jhony" Soyo al leerlo se preguntó quíen era.

–¿Kagura-chan que es eso?– preguntó con una risita nerviosa.

–¡Ah lo consegui de la televenta, ellos me dijeron que pondrian el nombre que quisiera a un precio especial, kyahoo!– contó kagura terminando su frase con una extraña muletilla.

–¡Kyahoo! ni nada– dijó sougo estampando el rostro de kagura en el suelo.

–¿Que demonios crees que haces?– gritó kagura a puro pulmon, tomando a sougo por su camisa.

–No sabes nada de fiestas, por eso te dije que me lo dejes a mi.–decia sougo apuntando a una de la habitaciones que el mismo se encargo de decorar.

En el lugar apuntado por sougo, se veia una luz roja, tambien salia un aroma a rosas, mientras mas se acercaban las chicas podian notar más cosas, como un caballo de madera, velas colocadas por alrededor de la habitacion, latigos y esposas, kagura apresurada salío a golpear a sougo, mientras que soyo se tapaba los ojos con un notable rubor.

–¡¿Que piensas que es mi casa, sadico bastardo?!– protestó kagura amenazandolo con su puño.

–Lo siento, pero crei que ese idiota le gustaria de regalo un poco de acción con la princesita.

–¿Que tipo de acción?– preguntó kamui ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado.

Kagura con ayuda de soyo, sujetaron cada una las piernas de sougo y comenzaron a girar con el, golpeando a kamui en el proceso.

–De ningún tipo– dijeron al unisono.

Olvidando todo lo sucedido, ellas tiraron todos los producto sadomasoquista a la calle, atrayendo muchas miradas nerviosas, algunos pervertidos aprovecharon la ocación.

–Feliz cumpleaños– dijeron todos, una vez que kamui habia soplado las velas.

Soyo aprovecho el momento para tomar fotos.

–Kagura-chan okita-san, sonrian– dijo apuntando su camara a los mencionados.

–Que asco, no quiero hacerlo,aru.– reclamo la pelinaranaja.

–Callate y hazle caso a la princesita.– comentó sougo rodeando a kagura con sus brazos, y puso ambas manos sobre la comisura de los labios de la yato obligandola a sonreir.

–Muy bien, se ve hermosa.– dijó soyo con brillo en sus ojos.

"¿En donde?" se preguntó kagura viendo la imagen, mientras sougo sorbia de el té, mirandola de reojo. La pelinaranja suspiro, tomando la camara de soyo, la arrimo un poco hacia el cumpleañero, la de cabellos azabache se mantenia perpleja, kamui sujetaba un plato de pastel, con la cuchara aun en su boca, al ver las señas que le daba su hermana,deja de lado la comida, se acerca un poco a soyo, acomodando su cabeza junto a la de soyo.

–Bien, ahora sonrian,aru– ordenó kagura, presionando el botón.–¡Listo!

Despues de las fotos, bromas pesadas, regalos sin sentidos y estomagos apunto de estallar, el cuarteto tuvo una gratificante tarde, de la cual no podian arrepentirse.

–Siento que no me incluyeron en la fiesta– comentó en soledad un muchacho de larga cabellara castaña, con otro sin sentido de regalo, que tal vez acabaria con su vida, (un peluquin).

Junio habia dado comienzo, esto claramente empezó en el decimo octavo cumpleaños de kamui, por lo tanto, en este mes se torna común la temporada de lluvias, los hermanos yato iban y venian con sus sombrillas moradas, que hacian una buena jugada ahora con la epoca, esta vez salian del instituto acompañados por sus amigos:

–Oi no seas tan tacaña y comparte un poco– criticaba el castaño, intentando meterse bajo el paraguas de kagura.

La pelinaranja tenia marcada una vena en la cien, ella iba en el medio, a su izquierda estaba su amiga, al cual kagura cortesmente le inclinaba el paraguas, asi no se mojaba, en su derecha estaba el metiche de su rival, este buscaba refugiarse con ellas de la lluvia.

–Pedazo de idiota,ve con kamui, yo estoy con soyo no podemos ir los tres– le recalco, apuntando a su hermano que iba un poco mas adelante, solo.

–Eres estupida, mira que voy a compartir un paraguas con un tio.–protestó sougo.

–No me interesa, son amigos ¿no? ve con el.– kagura comenzó a patearlo, intentando alejarlo.

Estaban por cruzar la angosta calle, kamui se detuvo, esperando a que el semafaro cambiara, volteó, viendo esa lamentable escena, tres personas en un solo paraguas, dos de ellos apesar de usarlo estaban mojados, soyo lo miro fijamente y comenzó a correr metiendose bajo el paraguas de el:

–Solo por hoy kamui-san, ¿si?– preguntó.

–Me da igual– le contestó, compartiendo el paraguas con ella.

Cruzaron la calle, igualamdo sus pisadas, sin perder el ritmo del otro, iban muy juntos, a lo lejos se podia notar que era kamui quien se asomaba a la pequeña resguardandola de la lluvia, el duo que iba detras, detuvieron su pelea, para dar marcha antes de que el semaforo volviera a cambiar.

–Se ven bien juntos– comentó kagura.

–Si es verdad– una voz intrusa, se colo en los oidos del duo, kagura se estremecio al escucharla.

–Nobuta...– kagura no pudo terminar su confirmacion, la peliazul tapo su boca obligando a la pequeña que callara.

–¡Tu! ¿que te trae hasta aqui?– preguntó el castaño con disgusto.

Nobume rodo sutilmente la mirada hacia su compañero sadico, dio un suspiro y contesto:

–Deberias hacer mejor tu trabajo hitokiri-san, mi deber es proteger a Soyo-sama, al igual que usted, es que acaso no lo recuerda.

–Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

–No lo parece, ¿sera que usted apoya esa relación?

–Si apoyo o no la relación no es de tu incumbencia.

–¿De que hablan, aru?

–Eso no importa ahora– dijo sougo terminando la charla, poniendo su mano en la cara de kagura, arrastrandola con el por el camino.

–Ya sueltame bastardo sadista– protestaba la pequeña yato.

–Bueno aqui nos separamos- dijó soyo

Sougo agarró el paraguas de kagura empujando a la misma hacia kamui.

–Lo tomo prestado– dijó acercandose a soyo.

–Oi bastardo devuelvemelo.

–Si hago eso tu querida amiga se enfermara, ¿quieres eso?.

Kagura gruño, en cierto modo el tenia razón, soyo ultimamente iba en compañia de sougo, o de nobume, aunque la anterior parecia estar ocupada, despues de asimilarlo por un segundo, kagura cedio dejando su paraguas a soyo.

–Nos vemos en la tarde soyo-chan– se despedia la pelinaranja alegremente.

–¡Si kagura-chan!– se alejaba mas de su amiga, hasta ya no oir sus gritos, volvio en si mirando el camino.

–Princesita ¿cuando piensa confesarse al cabeza de antena?

–Ah...– soyo se ruborizó– okita-san ¿como puede preguntar eso? yo, no se si deberia hacerlo.

Sougo escuchó con mucha atención a soyo, el no tenia intención de presionarla con sus cuidados como guardian, el era diferente actuaba mas como un amigo, si el veia que algo no andaba bien la ayudaria, pero en esos momentos el no podia hacer nada, habian puesto a nobume como segunda guardiana y esta parecia tomar mas en serio su trabajo.

–Bueno, eso no es algo que yo podria responder, pero si usted no se apresura, va a tener mas obstaculos con el paso del tiempo. Sabia que el mimawarigumi no son mas que problemas, confie mas en nosotros, el shinsengumi, somos mejores que esos idiotas.

–Esto parece algo más personal, no tienes intencion de ayudarme okita-san.

–Por cierto, le recomiendo a saitou shimaru, es alguien callado, pero no es mal tipo– comentaba sougo, ya llegando a la residencia tokugawa, el deja a soyo, ella ahora se refugiaba de la lluvia bajo el techo de la entrada, mientras veia a sougo marcharse– lo siento princesa, pero necesito unos dias libres, mi hermana no esta muy bien ultimamente.– contó el policia–y no se preocupe, hoy me encargo yo de devolver el paraguas de esa idiota.

–Entiendo, cuida a mitsuba-san y kagura-chan– le dio su mejor sonrisa complice.

Soyo entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si misma, apoyandose en ella, poco a poco empezó a deslizarse, terminando por sentarse en el suelo. "Asi que mas obstaculos" pensó.

Dos suaves golpes resonaron en la habitación seguido de una voz masculina.

–Soyo, ¿estas bien? ¿puedo pasar?– se oyó del otro lado.

–Hermano– dijó soyo levantandose, apurandose a abrirle.– ¿pasa algo?

–Nada, solo queria verte y avisarte que estare de viaje por una semana, ya hable con los guardias, tendras a dos, para que no haya disputas entre ambos, sera uno del shinsegumi y otro del mimawarigumi, okita sougo pidió unos dias por asuntos personales.

–Si, hermano el ya me lo dijó, no tienes porque preocuparte estare bien, no me ocurrira nada.

Shige Shige paso por a lado de soyo y acaricio su cabeza con mucha delicadeza.

–Lo siento, debe ser agobiante ser vigilada a todo momento. Pero solo sera un tiempo, sasaki-san dijó que te cuidarian bien.

–Si lo se, hermano.

Kagura esperaba con disgusto a su hermano, el se habia ofrecido para buscarla en su trabajo, pero no aparecio, mientras que soyo al parecer tenia una semana complicada y no podia salir de su casa. La pelinaranja suspiro con desilución, miro hacia el cielo, la lluvia no parecia cesar. Su salvación no tardo en llegar, su vista se obstruyo, por un morado paraguas, este era sostenido por sougo, quien la miraba con su tipica monotonia.

–Tu paraguas– dijó comenzando a caminar, giro hacia ella– vamos.

–No te creas tan especial sadico– corrió hacia sougo y lo empujo suavemente colocondose a su lado, caminaron intercambiandose insultos de por medio, pero no se golpearon.– ¿Y mi estupido hermano?

–No se, debe estar armandose una buena por ahi.

–Ese idiota.–dijó molesta.

Un conveniente frio viento sacudio el paraguas, dejandolo inservible. La lluvia se habia echo mas fuerte, empapando al duo que permanecia inmovil con sus ojos llenos de disgusto.

–¡Eso fue tu culpa bastardo!– le reclamo kagura.

–Acaso yo provoque la tormenta, idiota.– replicó– como sea, vamos a mi casa esta mas cerca.

–Esta bien, aru, despues de todo es tu culpa.

–Segura hoy mis padres no estan en casa– dijó el en modo coqueto con un toque de burla.

Kagura le dio un codazo en el estomago avanzando por el camino que los llevaba al departamento de los okita.

–Maldicion– decía sougo escurriendo su camisa.

Habian llegado completamente mojados a la casa, el castaño ingreso primero, busco en uno de los armarios unas toalla, le extendio una kagura, ella tenia el pelo suelto, se habia sacado sus adornos de cabello para poder secarlo.

–Hey idiota, ve a ducharte, si no te resfriaras– dijó sougo dandole la espalda.

–No me des ordenes–

La pelinaranja se encamino al baño en donde se quito su ropa, se metio en la bañera, cerro la cortina y abrio la canilla donde el agua estaba en el punto justo. Escucho un extraño ruido, como el rechinar de una puerta abriendose, ella reaciono rapido tapandose con sus manos y dio una advertencia:

–¡Sadico te matare si das un paso mas!

–No seas idiota, aqui te dejo ropa.– dijó el dejando las prendas sobre una canasta– Ademas llame varias veces, pero no contestaste, crei que te habias derretido con el agua y entre a verificar.

Kagura se quedo en silencio, no se le vino nada en la mente para contestarle. Asi que olvido su insulto y decidio tomar más en cuenta su gesto.

–Gracias por la ropa.– aun mantenia su orgullo en sus palabras.

Cerró la ducha, salio envuelta en una toalla y el vapor del agua caliente permanecia suspendido en todo el baño, seco su cuerpo y se vistio con un largo vestido amarillo, obviamente era de mitsuba, aparte del vestido, tambien habia un saquito de algodon blanco, al cual la abrigaba bien. Salio con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, afuera del baño la esparaba okita, el la corrio como si de una cortina se tratase y se metio en el baño, ahora era su turno.

Ya pasado un buen rato, la lluvia no daba señales de querer parar, okita y kagura miraban tele sentados en el sofa y comian bocadillos de una manera pacifica.

–Bastardo, pasame la bolsa de papas.– ordenaba kagura

–Buscalo tu, china estupida– le contestaba.

Ambos se dirijian insultos altisonantes, kagura aburrida se acomo más en el sofa, sacó su celular, mirando fotos, hasta que se topo con la de kamui y soyo.

–Se ven bien juntos, ¿por que mi hermano es tan cabeza hueca?–preguntaba kagura sin esperar respuesta de su vecinó de asiento.

–Tu tambien lo eres, no te pongas a criticar sin saber.

–Yo no lo soy, el si lo es, aru.– dijó kagura sentandose encarando a sougo.– Creo que a el le interesa, en algún punto.

–¿Sabes algo acerca de el amor para dar opiniones?– Sougo la miro con burla.

–Claro yo ya he salido con alguien.– contó.

Esto para el castaño fue como un balde de agua fria, el reconocia tener ciertos sentimientos hacia la pequeña yato, y la noticia de que alguien tuvo el descaro y el estomago para estar con ella, no le cayó nada bien.

–¿En serio? no me lo esperaba– dijó en un murmullo.

–Si, si no me crees aqui tengo una foto– ella empezó a buscar en sus fotos– aqui esta.

–No quiero ver...– fue interrumpido porque kagura pusó la imagen frente los ojos del castaño. Al cual no pudo evitar verla y quedarse atónito.

En la imagen se encontraba kagura parada de frente haciendo el signo de la paz, al lado de ella se veian solo unas enormes piernas y unos pies descalzos gigantes.

–China, aquí no se ve nada.

–Si, es este– apuntaba las piernas en la foto– solo que la camara no lograba enfocarlo.

–¡Era un gigante, ni siquiera se puede considerar tu novio, estupida, ademas que hacia un gigante aqui!– reclamo sougo con fastidio.

–Queria destruir el planeta, pero papi y gin-chan le dieron una lección.–dijó kagura algo pensativa, intentando recordar los eventos.

–De verdad eres un caso perdido– comentó sougo con un suspiro mas de alivio que de cansancio.–entonces hay un lugar resarvado aun– murmuró pero fue suficiente para que kagura lo escuchara.

–¿Lugar? ¿a que te refieres?– ella se acerco a el curiosa.

–Um – el se asomo a ella para decirselo en el oido– me refiero a...

–Sou-chan ya volvi.– se anunciana mitsuba,mmientras cerraba la puerta.

El castaño como accion rapida le propino un cabezazo a la pelinaranja para evitar una escena incomoda, kagura cayó dormida por el llego hasta donde se encontraban ellos y al ver a kagura sonrio.

–No sabia que teniamos visitas.

 **Bueno aqui termina el cap. espero que les guste.**

 **Y ahora si, de verdad me disculpo mucho con aquellos que estuvieron esperando la actualización de mi fic, fue el comienzo de una nueva vida, comence la facultad ^^ aquellos que van o ya fueron entenderan, es muy nuevo para mi, me quede sin ideas y sin tiempo, espero poder seguir y no tardar demasiado.**

 **Si ven errores es porque no pude corregirlo a tiempo y queria subirlo para ustedes.**

 **Y hace poco vi un comentario en mi fic que me gusto mucho "kawaiikagu" gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, de verdad! XD**

 **Bueno gracias por leer, saludos.**


	11. Chapter 10-5

Hola aqui traigo un capitulo mas, este es algo corto ya que relato desde la vista de soyo, acerca de unos asuntos que sucedian casi como en un segundo plano.

Bueno espero que lo entienda, ya no molesto mas y len tranquilitos.

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAP 10.5

Flashback.

 _Acompañe a mi hermano hasta la entrada, lo salude deseandole buen viaje, pero dentro de mi aun recorria las dudas, todo a mi alrededor se veia extraño, voltee y tenia a todos los guardias encima mio, como si estuvieran muy al pendiente de mi._

– _Solo voy a mi habitación– dije con una risita nerviosa._

 _Todos los que se habian formado detras de mi, como si hubieran estado esperando ordenes, se dispersaron. Exahusta subi por las escaleras, podia sentir como alguien se acercaba a pasos lentos. Llegue a mi habitación, invitandola a entrar, era Nobume, suelo dormir en compañia de ella a veces, asi que porque negarle la entrada. Una vez adentro, me tire en mi cama, Nobume se mantenia parada frente a mi, con su mirada fria y su expresion monotona, apesar de no demostrar emociones podia ver claramente en ella algo ¿tristesa? ¿compación? no sabria decirlo, me incorpore dirijiendole una mirada de duda._

– _¿Pasa algo nobume-san?–pregunto._

– _Hime-sama...– menciono formando una breve pausa, despues de un incomodo silencio se volteo desviando su mirada de la mia– ¿sabe a donde fue su hermano?_

 _Sin entender a donde queria llegar hable con normalidad._

– _Viajes de negocios ¿no?_

– _Si, un viaje en donde el negocio te incluia a ti.– me dijo clavando nuevamente sus ojos carmin._

 _Dentro de mi algo retumbo, en mi estomago se formo un nudo que era jalado de punta en punta ajustandose mas y mas._

– _¿A... que te refieres?– pregunte con un ligero temblor en mis labios._

– _Se supone que esto era secreto, hasta que las cosas quedaran claras.– contaba nobume sin darme una respuesta definitiva– Isaburou me dijo que debia protegerte de toda relación externa que usted tenga. Si no, esto seria un problema para su futuro prometido.–Mis ojos se contrayeron al escuchar esas ultimas dos palabras, tanto que mi piel se erizo._

 _No necesitaba ser una genio, era obvio todos actuaban extraño, me sobreprotegian demasiado. Pero ¿por que nadie me habia comentado de algo como esto?. Fue ahi cuando recorde las palabras de okita-san. "Si usted no se apresura, va a tener mas obstaculos con el paso del tiempo. Sabia que el mimawarigumi no son mas que problemas, confie mas en nosotros, el shinsengumi, somos mejores que esos idiotas." En ese momento no comprendia las palabras a doble sentido, okita-san sabia del compromiso y me alentaba a que fuera con kamui-san antes de que sea tarde._

 _Respire ondo para seguir con mis interrogantes hacia nobume que me habia dado la noticia._

– _..._

– _Antes de que diga algo– se adelanto interrumpiendo mis palabras jamas dichas– tengo que afirmar que el malo de la historia no es su hermano, el fue a cancelar el compromiso en este viaje._

 _Mi alegria habia sido demasiado obvia, tanto que nobume acaricio mi cabeza y continuo hablando._

– _Aun asi debemos seguir cuidandola hasta que la orden sea retirada, el compromiso no fue echo por su hermano, si no por su tio.– Al escuchar eso me senti traicionada, ya que nunca me habian preguntado– "Al parecer quiere callar algunas bocas"– susurro nobume, pero fue suficiente para que yo la escuchara._

– _¿Bocas? ¿De quienes?– pregunte._

– _Eso es otro asunto hime-sama, como sea tiene prohibido salir hasta que su hermano vuelva.– me ordeno._

– _Esta bien– conteste algo cansada._

 _Nobume se retiro del cuarto apagando la luz, yo cerre los ojos, pensando en lo ocurrido. Me iba sumerjiendo en un sueño, donde las piedras caian del cielo y se estrellaban en el suelo, como si golpearan una ventana de vidrio. Desperte incorporandome de repente, fije mis vista hacia mi ventana, escuchando nuevamente el piedrazo sobre el vidrio. Camine lentamente, agarrando un florero en el camino, aun me pregunto porque no llame a los guardias, abri la cortina agilmente, pero solo estaba aquella figura al cual anhelo sentado sobre el arbol que esta justo frente a mi cuarto._

– _¿Kamui-san que haces aqui?– pregunte abriendo el ventanal._

–– _Lo escuche de sougo, ahora tienes casi toda tu vida privada de todo, y buscas encarecidamente a un principe que te saque de estas reja– me decia kamui dio un salto ingresando a mi cuarto, poniendose en frente mio– lastima yo solo soy un villano– me dijo cargandome entre sus brazos dirijiendose hacia la ventana nuevamente, me miro con sus bellos ojos azules– ¿Quieres salir?¿o prefieres seguir aqui en estas rejas?– me preguntó con inocencia, al cual me parecio graciosa viniendo de el._

– _Si.–contesté sumergiendo mi rostro en su pecho con una sonrisa._

 _El llevaba puesto una capa gris opaca, abajo de ella traia sus ropas chinas, llamo mi atención el verlo asi, en mas verlo con la capucha sobre su cabello, tristemente eso me obstruia la vista de su hermoso cabello bermellon. El seguia cargandome, mientras me llevaba hacia algún lugar, saltando de techo en techo, yo sostenia el paraguas cubriendonos a ambos de la llovisna._

 _Permanecia observandolo, mi vista era perfecta, veia claramente la excesiva belleza de sus pupilas azules, tan perdida en su mirada, percibi la suya en la mia, sonrio bajandome en algún desconocido techo._

– _Aqui estan– dijo mirando desde el alto en el que estabamos hacia el suelo._

– _¡AHI ESTA! PRIMERA DIVISION VAYAN POR LAS ESCALERAS LA SEGUNDA POR...–se escuchaban unos gritos provenir de abajo, di unos pasos. Y pude ver a todo el mimawarigumi rodeandonos._

 _Mi piel se erizo como un gatito asustado, atribuyendo con un grito de sorpresa y miedo._

– _¡EHH! Nos estan rodeando ¿que deberiamos hacer?– preguntaba algo desesperada como si fuera una infiltrada descubierta, mientras movia de un lado al otro el brazo de kamui._

– _No te preocupes, esperaba algo asi– me dijo en un tono tranquilizador, bajando suavemente mi mano.– despues de todo sougo dijo que me cargara a la policia blanca– fue lo ultimo que escuche de kamui antes de que de un salto fuera a pelear._

– _¡Tu tambien estas por interes!– dije con decepción, al parecer me habia oido, ya que levanto su mirada sonriendome, y en mi crecio un remolino de sensaciones, me agache a mirar desde lo alto como daba una de sus tantas batallas, pero no me sentia triste ni molesta, gracias a okita-san pude estar mas cerca de kamui._

 _Me mantuve en todo momento viendo el espectaculo, llevando el paraguas a mi lado, a pesar de que la lluvia habia cesado, cuando kamui termino de batallar, yo permanecia asombrada de todos los movimientos que el hacia, el echo de que el fuera el unico que quedo en pie me alegro, y a la vez me preocupo que tenga personas debiles siendo responsables de mi hermano y yo. Deje de lado eso volviendo a centrarme en kamui, el no se encotraba ahi, di un salto levantandome del suelo, buscandolo. Hasta que pude sentir como alguien me toco el hombro._

– _Soyo– "al fin lo dice bien", pense– hace un rato dijiste algo de que vine por interes– decia el, frotando su cabeza y aquel mechon de cabello se movia con cada movimiento"querra disculparse".– puede que sea cierto, tenia ganas de pelear con alguien dierente y sougo dijo que si te secuestraba podria pelear con policias._

 _Me parecio tan gracioso su argumento, ademas me parecia que okita tenia mucho que ver en esto, siempre calculador._

 _Sonrei sin decir una palabra. Sintiendo mis pies elevarse, otra vez estaba cargandome._

– _Te llevare a casa, tengo que buscar a mi hermanita, antes de que ese policia le haga algo.– me contaba._

– _Depues de todo cuidas mucho a kagura-chan.– le comete_

 _Nos perdimos en esa tarde de junio en donde la lluvia retomaba nuevamente su tono amenazante, dejando caer sus gotas intermitentes._

– _Bueno aqui te dejo– me dijo con su tono simpatico, saliendo de mi habitación por donde habia entrada la primera vez.– Nos vemos la proxima._

– _Esta bien.– dije despidiendolo con mi mano– ¿espera... proxima?–pregunte confundida._

– _Si te pagare por el echo de haberte usado, puedes usarme como quiera, nos vemos.–_

 _Y de un salto desaparecio de mi vista, mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas de la felicidad del momento._

 _FIN FLASHBACK._

 _ **Bueno aqui termina este pequeño kamusoyo, resulta que en el anterior hable mas del okikagu jajaja igual el proximo capitulo ya sera en tiempo actual y habran muchas cosas, esperenlo no tardare en subirlo, si no es hoy es mañana.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer. Saludos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Y aqui otro capitulo, ojala les guste.**_

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

CAPITULO 11

Los hermanos okita hablaban, mientras ponian la mesa para tener una grata cena, en cuanto kagura estaba sentada, aun dormia a causa de aquel golpe.

–Hermana, siento no haberte acompañado hoy.¿Como te fue en el hospital?– pregunto el castaño despues de disculparse, colocando los platos en la mesa.

–Salio todo bien, y no te preocupes toshiro-san me acompaño.

–"Ese tipo"– murmuró con disgusto.

Una vez que la mesa estaba lista se sentaron, mitsuba se encargo de servir en los platos, con su sonrisa distintiva miró a kagura dirijiendole unas cortas palabras de alegria:

–Me alegro mucho de volver a verte kagura-chan– decia mitsuba acercandole la comida a la pelinaranja, al cual tenia un sobresaliente chichon saliendo de su cabeza.

–¿Quien soy?– preguntaba kagura con sus ojos abiertos parecidos a un plato.

–Sadomaru23–contestó sougo bebiendo un poco de agua.

–Ah sadoma... ¡Y una mierda!– gritó de golpe abalanzandose al castaño, el vaso cayo al suelo, pero no se rompio, mitsuba llevo su mano a la altura de su boca, tapandola un poco en un gesto de preocupacion y asombro–¿por que me golpeaste, sadico?

–Solo fue un reflejo, reflejo. –contesto sin interes.

–¡Pues lo mio tambien es un reflejo, aru.!– proclama la yato apuntando su puño lleno de ira, en el momento que estaba por encararlo, escucho una disimulada risita colarse por sus oidos, reacciono, buscando con su mirada por donde provenia, viendo a mitsuba sentada en frente de ellos.– mitsuba-ne.– intento excusarse aunque seria inutil, a ella no le importaba golpear a sougo, en mas queria hacerlo, pero sentia la obligación de contenerse.

–No se preocupen por mi, prosigan– dijo con una sonrisa, parecida a la de una diosa, desprendiendo un irradiante brillo de si misma.

Kagura la miró por unos segundos, soltó a sougo con mucha calma, relajo su mente, para evitar enojarse a cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer su rival. Tal vez ella se habia calmado demasiado, o tal vez la escena que habia visto despues de mitsuba sonriendoles, mientras ellos peleaban la habia dejado perpleja, prefirio darlo por un sueño, pero no fue asi, era la realidad. Despues de que mitsuba les dedicó esa calida sonrisa, comenzó a toser de una manera brusca, desmayandose instantaneamente, fue ahí cuando sougo se levantó a atender a su hermana, con una indeterminada preocupación, a los ojos de kagura esto le causo una inmensa tristeza, viniendo a su mente fragmentos de recuerdos, en donde ella era solo una niña que cuidaba a su madre enferma.

–Hermana, ¿estas bien?– preguntó el castaño, sosteniendo a su hermana por los hombros, con un fallido intento de demostrar que todo estaba bien.

–Sou-chan, estoy bien, ya te conte que mis estudios salieron bien.– contaba mitsuba.– esto no tiene nada que ver con mi enfermedad.

–Eh, ¿a que te refieres hermana?– preguntó

–Estoy exhausta, en el hospital me dijeron que debo descansar.– fue lo ultimo que la castaña dijo, cerrando por completo sus ojos, su respiración era ligera y en un determinado ritmo, no demostraba signos anomalos. Esto relajo al par.

–Deberiamos llevarla a la cama, aru– propusó la yato, recuperando el animo.

–Si, tienes razón– contestó sougo cargando a su hermana en sus brazos.

Llevaron a la castaña a su habitacion, la recostaron con mucha delicadeza, kagura tomó las mantas y cubrio a mitsuba con ellas dejandola a la altura del pecho.

–¿Cuanto lleva asi, aru?–preguntó la yato contemplando a mitsuba.

–Hace un mes–contestó– ella iba bien, fue todo muy repentino, empezó a decaer y tener algunos sintomas, pero cada vez que iba al hospital decia que sus estudios salian bien.– contaba el castaño recorriendo con su mirada el rostro de su hermana, se volteo a ver a kagura, ella mantenia su mirada fija en el– Es por eso que le pedí a la princesita unos dias, para poder acompañarla hasta que mejore.

Minutos despues, el timbre sonó seguido de un estrepitoso rayo que ilumino la sala en donde se encontraban kagura y sougo.

–¡Al fin!– dijo sougo en un suspiro. Camino arrastrando sus pisadas, llegando a la puerta, al abrirla, se encontro una figura extraña, pero no desconocida, la persona que se ubicaba al otro lado, cubria su cuerpo con una capa, traia puesta la capucha que salia de la misma prenda, de las aberturas salia su brazo derecho, al cual sujetaba un morado paraguas.–¿A quien piensas atacar vestido asi?– preguntó el castaño con burla en cada palabra.

–Solo vine a buscar a mi hermanita, como me lo pediste– contesta kamui en un tono alegre, sacandose la capucha, mostrando su tipica sonrisa.

–Kamui, ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

El mencionado toco su barbilla con su mano, mirando perdido hacia el techo, pensando lo que reponderia, mientras recordaba lo que habia echo momentos atrás.

" _–¿Kamui-san que haces aqui?– preguntaba la chica de cabellos azabaches saliendo hacia la ventana, mirando perpleja a aquel muchacho reposado con su paraguas abierto en una de las ramas del arbol ubicado enfrente de la habitación de soyo._

– _Lo escuche de sougo, ahora tienes casi toda tu vida privada de todo, y buscas encarecidamente a un principe que te saque de estas rejas– kamui dio un salto ingresando al cuarto de la joven, poniendose en frente de ella– lastima yo solo soy un villano.– dijo con una sonrisa melosa abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver aquellos orbes azul oceano."_

–Fui a dar un paseo– canturreo con inocencia, echandole una mirada complice a su amigo.

–¿Ustedes tramaron algo, aru?– pregunto desconfiado.

–No– contestaron al unisono.

Ella molesta por tanta complicidad decide ignorarlos, atraviesa el pasillo pasando por al lado de sougo y en un susurro le dice:

–Cuida a mitsuba-nee y tu tambien.

Sougo se limito al sonreir, formamdo una pequeña curva con sus labios.

–Mañana no ire a la instituto, aun asi ire a buscarte en tu trabajo, esperame– dijo el castaño sonríendole y guiñandole un ojo.

Kagura lo miro con desprecio, kamui solo sonreia sin decir nada, en el fondo sus pensamientos iban mas haya de matarlo, solo se reprimio como buen hermano y amigo.

–No creas que te voy a esperar, idiota.– contesto kagura saliendo afuera, arrimandose a su hermano, cubriendose de la tormenta.

En la oscuridad de la noche solo era iluminado por el resplandor de los amenazantes rayo apunto de caer. En la residencia tokugawa, soyo estaba recostada sobre sus brazos cruzados en su escritorio, su sonrisa era una de las mas calidas. Despues de haber sido impactada con las noticias acerca de un compromiso arreglado en secreto, ella podia mantener su sonrisa gracias a kamui.

Al dia siguiente en el instituto...

–¿Que pasa soyo-chan? te ves muy contenta– preguntaba kagura mirando a su amiga.

–Si, es que pronto saldre de mis rejas– contestó soyo muy emocionada.

Kagura la miro sin entender. Iba a preguntarle auna vez mas, pero su oportuno profesor y tutor llego a la clase.

–Buenas mocosos, al parecer en el tiempo que estuve ausente se libero la fecha de lanzamiento de la nueva temporada de gintama, no entiendo como puede seguir estando ese anime al aire, es la ruina de la jump la sunrise y todos ... (autora:gintama es lo maximo)– seguia balbuceando cosas sin sentido el profesor en un tono histerico.

–¿Que esta haciendo ese idiota,aru?– preguntó kagura revoleandole una silla para que se callara...

Al salir del instituto las dos amigas fueron juntas sin interrupcion de ningún tercero o cuarto, al fin habian podido tener una charla decente e intercambiar información de todo lo ocurrido.

–No te preocupes soyo-chan los accidentes existen– dijo kagura con fuego en sus puños.

–Por favor no hagas nada extraño– dijo soyo con una gotita de sudor recorriendo por su frente.

–Entonces de eso hablaban Nobutasu y el sadico.– afirmó la pelinaranja.

–Seguramente, solo lo sabian mi hermano y mis guardias.

–Bueno, por suerte tu hermano arreglara todo, aru.

–Si.– contesto soyo alegre.– ahora cambiando el tema a okita-san, me siento mal por el, espero que mitsuba-san se recupere pronto.

–Se recuperara, lo hara– dijo kagura con un tono melancolico.

Soyo observo la expresion de su amiga, a pesar de verla preocupada, se alegraba de lo honesta que estaba siendo, al menos en sus expresiones, kagura no solo se preocupaba por mitsuba tambien lo hacia por sougo.

Llegaban al final del camino donde les tocaba despedirse. Soyo abrazo a su amiga y le dijo unas palabras.

–Trata bien a okita-san, aunque no lo creas el te quiere.– kagura se sonrojo y empezo a contradecir las palabras de su amiga.

–Eso no es verdad, y porque deberia tratarlo bien cuando lo odio.

Soyo solo sonreia dejando a su amiga gritando al viento que llevaba sus palabras.

–Maldicion, soyo-chan desde que se enamoro de kamui piensa que todos tienen esa horrible enfermeda– criticaba kagura irritada, dejando con brusquedad un plato sobre la mesa de un cliente.

–Calmate kagura-chan– decia unos lentes sacando a su amiga de la mesa, disculpandose en su lugar. Entro a la cocina, en donde su amiga seguia peleando consigo misma y con todo lo que se le cruzara, shimpachi suspiro, sonriendo com nerviosismo–¿Por que no hay ninguna chica decente en este mundo?–se dijo asi mismo.

Al voltearse escucho una voz parecida a un angel, que se disculpaba.

–Lo siento, sabia que era una molestia,– decia aquella dulce voz al borde de las lagrimas– perdon por haber venido hasta este fanfic sin avisar, pero es que queria ser feliz contigo, auque sea aqui, shimpachi-kun.– decia la chica rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo desgarradoramente sobrehumano, tenia demasiadas patas y era curvada como un gusano, ¡pandemonium aparecio aqui!. Estaba sobre la mesada donde se cortaba la carne.

–¿Pandemoniu-san que haces aqui?– preguntaba el chico escurriendo a shimpachi que se habia empañado por las lagrimas.

–Yo vine aqui por...– Kagura habia agarrado al pamdemoniun metiendola en una bolsa negra, llevandola directo a la basura.

–Ya me harte de esa escena romantica, que asco, aru.–Decia la pelinaranja tapando el bote de basura.

–¡PANDEMONIUM-SAN– gritó shimpachi desgarradoramente.

Kagura arrastraba el bote de basura con ambas manos, dejandolo en el callejon, a solo pasos del restaurante donde trabaja. Corrio su cabello del rostro, mirando el cielo, "Otra vez llovera, y no tengo mi paraguas", pensó la pelinaranja entrando nuevamente a la cocina por la parte trasera. Su horario ya habia terminado, se dirijio al vestidor, colocandose nuevamente el uniforme escolar. Salio y vio aquella figura esperando por ella, con toda la arrogancia del mundo la miraba.

–Al fin sales, china– dice el en un tono de cansancio.

–¿Quien dijo que vengas por mi, aru?– preguntó ella con fastidio, camino pasando de sougo, dejando que la lluvia la mojara.

–"Que terca"– susurro el castaño, abrio su detallado y coloreado paraguas amarillo, con bordes rosas contorneba cada curva del paraguas, ademas tenia como diseño unas flores del mismo color. Sougo imito la misma accion de kagura y paso de ella, dejandola atras, mientras giraba el paraguas de forma provocadora.– Y yo que pensaba prestarte el paraguas que me compre, despues de haber roto el tuyo.

Kagura miro con entusiasmo y brillo en sus ojos aquel hermoso paraguas, corrio hacia sougo quitandoselo de sus manos.

–No me importaria compartirte mi nuevo paraguas, aru– dijo ella cubriendo a ambos.

–Jamas dije que fuera tuyo– le reclamó– bueno, ya que estamos acompañame a comprar algunas vitaminas para mi hermana.

–¿Como esta ella?– preguntó.

– Esta mejor, aun asi debemos apresurarnos, porque ella esta sola con ese bastardo de hijikata.

–¿Mayora?– se preguntó ella sin recibir respuesta.

Pasaron por la farmacia, Sougo compraba lo necesario para mitsuba, kagura esperaba afuera, mientras jugaba con el dichoso paraguas, parecia divertirse.

–Con esto supongo que estara bien– comentaba okita ojeando la bolsa saliendo del lugar. Miro a Kagura sonriendo instantaneamente, si ella lo viera en ese momento se reiria de el. Asi que mejor ocultaba todo con su monotonia– China, ¿nos vamos?.

–Vamonos, aru– contestó ella con naturalidad.

–A cierto lo olvidaba– decia okita buscando algo de su bolsillo– toma tu recompensa– le dio un caramelo de emboltura trasparente.

–Um– kagura observo el dulce con cuidado, despues de comprabarlo lo metio en su boca– gracias, aru.

Retomaron el camino, hablando y peleando cosas sin sentido, algo normal en ellos. Llegaron a la ruta en donde se separarian, sougo fastidio un rato a kagura con que le devolviera el paraguas, pero ella se negó:

–No te lo dare, aru es mio.

–Esta bien te lo dare, a cambio tendras que esperarme siempre en tu trabajo– propuso el– necesito divertirme un rato.

–No, aru.

–Ya veras como me esperaras, mañana– dijó el con su sonrisa sadica saliendo de la vista de la joven yato.

Kagura se volteo con disgusto, "como si lo fuera a esperar, grandisimo idiota" criticaba en sus pensamiemtos, mientras sentia como su estomago se retorsia de un extraño dolor hasta que termino por llevar sus brazos a su panza, su cuerpo se iba encurvando mas y mas, "Ahora entiedo, ese caramelo..."

–¡ERA UN LAXANTE!– exclamo en un grito.

"Lo matare, lo matare" era lo unico que pensaba la pelinaranja encerrada en el baño,"¡juro que lo matare!".

Soyo con mucha alegria esperaba el dia en el que podria estar con kamui, el le habia prometido hacer lo que ella pidiera, con ese pensamiento la joven preparaba té juntp con unas galletas que habia dejado en el horno, invitó a nobume a que lo probara y como no a shimaru, ambos eran sus guardias y les caia bien por igual.

–Aqui tienes Shimaru-san, Nobume-san– decia la joven acercando las tazas a cada uno.

–Parece feliz hime-sama– afirmo nobume bebiendo un trago del te.

–Se nota...– dijo de forma descuidada– ...digo como no lo estaria, si pronto volvera mi hermano.

–Um, tiene razón– correspondio nobume a las palabras de la princesa.

Despues de hacerlo Nobume miro al policia de negro, al parecer en un intento de querer hacer algún gesto simpatico estampo su rostro en la mesa, saliendo de su cabeza bastante sangre a causa del impacto con el cual tambien habia arrasado con la taza de té.

–¿¡Shimaru-san esta bien!?– preguntaba la de cabellos azabaches al joven afro mientras lo limpiaba con un pañuelo, luego sintio un leve olor colarse por su nariz–¡Las galletas!– exclamo– Nobume continua por mi– dijo tendiendole el pañuelo.

Nobume miro con monotonia el pañuelo azul dado por soyo, sin prestar mucha atención se acercó a shimaru, limpio sin cuidado la cara del joven como si la estuviera puliendo. El chico no se quejo en ningun momento solo se quedo quiero al intento de cuidado de su compañera.

"Gracias, Z"– escribio el muchacho desviando la mirada.

–De nada– contesto la peliazul

El joven se sintio mas relajado, se habia podido expresar de manera un poco natural. Soyo vino con las galletas y tuvieron una tarde bastante gratificante.

Otro dia mas daba inicio, el sol se habia mostrado despues de tantas lluvia rutinarias, aunque esto no duraria mucho, o eso parecia, pequeñas y espesas nubes grises se iban formando por el norte. Mientras que soyo observaba por el enorme ventanal con ironia ese cielo que se iba cubriendo cada vez mas. Ese sabado permanecia encerrada, vigilada en cada movimiento que hacia. "hermano, por favor vuelve pronto" pedia la joven sin animos, esto solo ocurria por la falta de su hermano.

Shimaru dormitaba en horario de guardia, sentado en el suelo cruzado de brazos y con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz, detras de el estaba la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de soyo. De pronto un estrepitoso ruido, como si algo hubiera dejado caer su peso de repente, sobresalto al joven de afro, alertandolo, dirjio su mirada a la entrada del cuerto, a un paso de entrar escucha unas pisadas por el pasillo tan diminutas y sigilosas que invitaron al muchacho a desviar su mirada de su primer objetivo. Con su postura erguida y sus manos colocada en las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

–No debe ser tan temerario afro-san– dijo la mujer acercandose a el con su katana desenfundada.–primero debemos ver que hime-sama este bien– terminó por decir con su escalofriante y fina voz.

Abrio la puerta junto con shimaru para encontrarse con el ventanal abierto de par en par dejando entrar la brisa del viento que movia las blancas cortinas dando un toque de dramatismo a la situación en la que se encontraban.

–Oh, escapo – aclaró nobume observando la calle desde la ventana.– y puedo darme una idea de quien se la llevo.– comentó clavando su mirada carmin al policia del shinsengumi.

"Tenemos que buscarla, z", escribio el policia en su cuaderno mostrandoselo a la vicecomandante del otro bando, ella lo leyó con monotonia.

–Si eso haremos, Z-san– respondio a su sugerencia, asomandose nuevamente a la ventana– nos vamos- dijo nobume. Ambos saltaron por la ventana en sincronia.

Esta vez kagura se habia quedado esperando a sougo, esto no iba a quedar asi, sostenia el paraguas que el mismo le habia llevado indirectamente como regalo, miro a todas las direcciones y el aun no llegaba. Suspiro acomodando su cabello reflejado en una vidriera, un gesto poco común en ella, ginpachie pasaba casualmente por ahi, miró con extrañeza a la jovén acercandose a ella.

–Oi kagura ¿que estas haciendo?– preguntó el albino.

–N...nada– dijo avergonzada.

El la miro con extrañeza ante tal reaccion, miro la vidriera y sonrio.

–Asi que quieres un nuevo cubridor de pe*** para tu cabello, lo siento no traigo plata conmigo, pero si quieres– decia el acercando sus manos al cituron de su pantalon– puedo darte el...

La yato no dejo continuar al peliplata ni con sus palabras ni con sus acciones, ella lo ataco salvajemente hasta dejarlo semi inconciente.

–itatata– pronucio ginpachie con dolor levantandose del suelo– ¿No querias eso? entonces hay otra razon por la que te pongas tan coqueta frente al reflejo de los maniquis– al parecer ginpachie seguia sin entender embarrando mas la situacion.

–Solo acomodaba mi cabello, aru.– contesto kagura

–¿Acomodarlo?¿para?– pregunto centrando sus ojos en el cabello de la chica. Ella retrocedio.

–Para nada, es que no lo lave y no quiero que se note– se excuso.

El albino levanto una ceja mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

–Era por eso, no te preocupes no se nota– le dijo para su alivio enchastrandole uno de sus presiados tesoros que habia sacado de su nariz en el cabello de la joven yato.– Adios, kagura.

La expresion de la joven cambio rotundamente, formando en su rostro varias venas de disgusto. Nuevamente fue tras de su tutor que proclamaba piedad.

Soyo caminaba por el centro comercial junto con kamui, de las miles de cosas que se le ocurrio decidio ir a los juegos, ella queria saber como seria una cita con el, aunque fuera de una manera un poco indirecta.

–Esto mas que aprovechar, parece salir de paseo– comentaba kamui mirando los juegos"

–Lo siento, no se como sacar prevecho de algo– decia la joven "mas bien lo hago, pero no lo entenderias"

Nobume y shimaru los seguian con algunos intentos de disfraces: ella tenia una coleta alta, cubria sus ojos con unos lentes negros, se habia sacado la chaqueta del mimawarigumi atandosela en la cintura, solo tenia el chaleco mostrando sus brazos palidos. En cuanto el joven de afro cubria su boca con su mascara negra, tambien llevaba unos lentes, se puso un largo saco negro encima de su traje e intento colocarse un gorro, pero este solo contorneaba la silueta del afro, solo decidieron ignorarlo siguiendo al par.

Los dos jovenes se pusieron a jugar a los distintos tipos de juegos, desde pin pong hasta juegos infantiles.

–Esto es como una cita– dijo nobume sorbiendo de una soda observando el espectaculo.

"¿Deberiamos irnos,Z?– pregunto el afro en su cuaderno.

–No los seguiremos un poco mas.– contesto arrastando al muchacho al carrusel.

Kamui no le encontraba sentido al juego girar y girar no era lo suyo. Pero le molestaba mas el echo de ser seguido por todas partes. Miro hacia atras de manera amenazante asustando a los niño y enamorando a unas pequeñas niñas, en cuanto shimaru y nobume actuaron como si nada, fingiendo no conocerlo.

–¿Pasa algo kamui-san?– preguntó soyo preocupada.

–Nada– dijo el dedicandole una de sus mas normales sonrisas.

"Estuvo cerca, Z"

–Si, es muy agudo.

Al bajar del carrusel Soyo y Kamui salieron del sitio de juegos y fueron a sentarse cerca de una fuente, Soyo habia preparado un bentou, asi que comian, mientras observaban a la gente pasar.

–Kamui-san ¿te gusto?– pregunto ella sin cuidado, se sonrojo completamente y en sus ojos se formaron pequeños torbellinos que giraban a causa de sus nervios.

–¿Que?– pregunto kamui con duda con la boca llena.

–AH, si te gustaron los onigiris– aclaró

–Si, me gusta– contestó el.

–Maldicion, no puedo escuchar bien lo que dicen– decia nobume intentando acercarse.

"Nos acercamos, Z" propuso en su libreta el pelinaranja.

El muchacho se acerco demasiado que levanto sospechas, mucho mas en kamui que ya se habia percatado de ellos.

–Ese tipo– menciono Nobume, al principio lo iba a ignorar, pero vio a kamui levantarse, ella se apresuro y en un movimiento rapido, corrio hacia el afro bajando su mascarilla y estrecho sus labios con los de el. Fingiendo ser una pareja, kamui dio por cerrado el asunto y se volvio a sentar junto a soyo.

En cuanto nobume, profundizo mas su beso, saboreando los labios del chico, se separo de el tomando aire, pero shimaru habia olvidado como hacerlo, ademas de estar al rojo vivo se quedo sir aire a causa del beso, fue el primero y casi lo mata, todo por ser muy timido. Nobume miro la expresion del chico, sabia lo que venia despues, lo tomo del brazo, llevandoselo de ahi, para no levantar sospechas.

–Z-san, despierta– ordenaba la peliazul intentando despertarlo– pobre el shock fue demasiado.

Soyo se avergonzo mucho despues de ve aquella escena de la pareja y sintio deseos de poder hacer lo mismo con kamui, se armo de valor al menos para confesarse a el, era ahora o nunca.

–Ka...

–Soyo– dijo el sin dejarla terminar– aquel no es sougo y mitsuba– indico con su dedo.

Y lo eran Okita sostenia a su hermana, ella no estaba en buen estado, Soyo se puso nerviosa y ordeno a kamui:

–Kamui-san ayudalos– fue lo ultimo que dijo comenzando a correr, kamui noto esto y la tomo del brazo.

–Agarralo– le dijo el, dejando en sus manos su paraguas morado.

Despues de la pequeña charla que tuvo kagura con su tutor, la yato ya cansada de esperar se dispuso a caminar, la lluvia imprevista empezo a caer, las gotas se absorvian en la delicada tela roja de su ropa, unos fuertes sonidos de chapuzones obligaron a la pelinaranja a voltearse, esperando que sea esa persona, pero no lo era, se coloco debajo de una terraza, mirando con mas claridad a la chica que corria acercandose a kagura. Era soyo, sostenia su paraguas corriendo con una expresion en su rostro de suma preocupación.

–Kagura al fin te encuentro...– decia la chica recuperando el aliento, con sus palabras entrecortadas dijo– mitsuba-san...

Los ojos azules de la yato se contrayeron al oir en nombre, sus piernas se movieron involuntariamente, en ese momento ella no queria ser pesimista, pero ella sabia donde debia ir, no le importo mojarse en el trayecto, ni tampoco los gritos de soyo que decian que esperara. Solo corrio.

Al llegar a ese lugar, en esos estrechos pasillos que solo invitaban a la desesperación encontro a su hermano sentado en el suelo con sus manos entrelazadas encima de sus rodillas, el la miro, sus ojos no eran los mismos de antes, ya no tenia es mirada penetrante ahora esos ojos estaban vacios, no la miraban a ella, ni a soyo que acababa de entrar, veian un lejano recuerdo que fue incapaz de presenciar. Kagura retrocedio un poco, no podia imaginar como se veria el, si su hermano sin relación alguna estaba destrozado, asi como lo estaba ella misma. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta de la sala, se puso de puntitas observando por la pequeña ventana. La escena se sintio ligera y dramatica, ella no soporto la tension que habia, sougo estaba parado frente al cuerpo dormido de mitsuba. Kagura no resistio y abrio la puerta, haciendo voltear a ambos hermanos.

–Mitsuba-nee– pronuncio kagura con su voz quebrada.

–¿Que haces aqui?– pregunto el castaño.

–¿Que como que hago? Es obvio ¿no?– dijo ella en un intento de molestar a sougo– Traje salsa tabasco.

–Oi, ella no– sougo se vio interrumpido por las sutiles carcajadas de mitsuba.

–Wow, kagura-chan ¿Que haria sin ti?– preguntaba mitsuba con una sonrisa.

Kagura le saco la lengua a sougo de manera triunfante.

–Soy mucho mas util que Sou-chan– comentaba la pelinaranja con motivo de burla– Asi que por favor recuperese, asi podre hacer muchas mas cosas por usted– decia en un intento de contener las lagrimas.

Mitsuba extendio sus manos con una acaricio la mano de sougo y con la otra el rostro de kagura.

–Gracias kagura-chan, pronto estare mejor.

Mientras tanto afuera en el pasillo, soyo hacia pucheros con un rio de lagrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas, kamui la miro por un momento y en modo de consuelo acaricio su cabeza.

Despues de tanta espera a los resultados de mitsuba, kagura y soyo se habian dormido una al lado de la otra. Desprendian mucha ternura.

Sougo estaba en estado pesimista, cuando se trataba de su hermana se sentia muy impotente. Aunque kagura estaba allí no podia evitar sentirse triste, hasta el punto que solto algo sin sentido a kamui que esperaba pacientemente con el.

–No entiendo ¿que haces aqui?– preguntó, kamui se giro a verlo.– si algo llega a pasar, no es necesario que sigas aqui fingiendo ser mi amigo.

Kamui formo un risilla, el entendia un poco al castaño, una vez el estuvo el la misma situacion.

–No seas idiota, ella aun esta despierta, asi que esto seguira hasta el verdadero final.

Sougo sonrio de manera incredula. "En fin de cuenta nos volvimos amigos, y esta tonta" se volteo a mirar a la joven yato que dormia en una banca junto a soyo, "y esta tonta se volvio otra parte de mi vida"

El doctor se acerco llamando al castaño, todos reaccionaron, hasta las chicas que hace un rato dormian despertaron para escuchar el parte medico.

–Usted es el hermano ¿verdad?– preguntó el medico dandole un vistazo rapido a la libreta que traia en sus manos– Todo a salido bien, su ritmo cardiaco tanto como su pulso estan normales...

Todos suspiraron de alivio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–... y el bebé tambien esta en buen estado.– dijo el medico con un sonrisa.

Los chicos que festejaban por el estado de mitsuba, voltearon a ver al tipo de bata blanca con incredulidad y el trio conformado por kagura, soyo y kamui retrocedieron, alejandose de sougo, al cual desprendia un aura maligna, que advertia peligro.

 _ **Fin del capitulo.**_

 _ **Chachan! ¿quien sera papá? Es obvio ¿no? jajajaja.**_

 _ **Un beso inesperado, estos avanzan mas rapido que el okikagu y el kamusoyo, incluso esos otros dos de arriba avanzaron mas.**_

 _ **Por lo general "aclaro" me gustan el okikagu, kamusoyo, hijimitsu, gintsuki, sakamutsu, y más, el Saito por Nobume es otro de mis ships crack, queria incluirlo y a la vez no, pero me decido del todo cuando vi un comentario entre mis review que apoyaba a la pareja. Aqui esta.**_

 _ **Espero que te guste a ti y a todos.**_

 _ **Bueno como prometi aqui esta el cap, ojala les haya gustado en siguiente habra mas okikagu del verdadero, del que esperan, del que sueñan jajaja, no! ya necesito dormir XD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, saludos!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**He vuelto! aqui un capitulo, algo corto, pero mejor que nada. Lo siento por la espera.**_

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

Capitulo 12

A sougo le costo razonar la noticia, en el habia una bomba de tiempo, pero dentro del vientre de su hermana estaria su pequeño sobrino, no podia odiarlo, el se alegro de que su hermana estuviera siendo feliz y ahora este esperando un bebe, lo unico que odiaba era a hijikata, se aseguraria de atormentarlo un poco, dañarlo era imposible, a partir de ahora era oficialmente su cuñado (por el bebe), el marido de mitsuba, y el padre del futuro bebe. Aunque eso no seria prueba sufuciente para saciar su sadismo natural.

–Sougo...– pronuncio el pelinegro que habia llegado recientemente con nervios encendio un cigarrillo– acerca de mitsuba, siento no haberte contado como se debe– termino por decir dando una calada al cigarro.

–Eh?– dijó sougo con disgusto– no te preocupes hijikata-san– hablaba el castaño alargando cada frase, acercandose mas y mas al nicotina.

Hijikata retrocedia con nervios, sougo con su mano tomo el cigarrillo del pelinegro lo tiro al suelo pizandolo con su zapato.

–Pero creo que deberia practicar y dejar de fumar– sonrio con sadismo al soltar esas palabras que tensaron al mayor.– me asegurare de tirar cada uno estos– señalo la cajita de cigarrillos que quien sabe como se lo saco– asi cuidare la salud de mi hermana y el bebe, y como no, la tuya– dijo con burla dandole la espalda.

Hijikata reia de manera forzada apretando sus dientes, "maldito sadico, aunque tiene razón, aun asi solo lo hace para fastidiarme" pensaba el pelinegro mirando como se marchaba su cuñado. Se rasco la cabeza dando media vuelta y fue con mitsuba, en la sala donde esperaba el alta.

Ese dia termino dejando muy cansado a los involucrados, sobre todo a kagura, llego a su casa sin energias, con el rostros sudoroso y sus pomulos rojos, se desvanecio siendo tomada del brazo por kamui.

–Kagura ¿estas bien?– pregunto el hermano tocando su frente.– Estas que ardes– exclamo con preocupación, el agarro a la pequeña yato, sujeto sus piernas y su espalda levantadola estilo princesa, al recibir el tacto del cuerpo de kagura con el suyo, notó su ropa estaba humeda.– no me digas que fuiste corriendo al hospital.

–Estaba preocupada por mitsuba-ne y...– decia kagura con esfuerzo, entre delirios y sus ojos cerrados continuaba explicando a su hermano que aun la tenia en sus brazos–...Sougo, no queria verlo triste y fui para darle animos..

Kamui sonrio con disgusto al escuchar el nombre del castaño. Suspiro y llevo a kagura a su habitacion, la recosto en la cama:

–¿Puedes cambiarte sola?– preguntó

Kagura movia el entrecejo y jadeaba, mientras las gotas de sudor recorrian su cara, ella no reaccionaba a la pregunta de su hermano. Kamui sin mas opcion agarro su celular marcando el número de su salvación.

"Hola"

–Hola, perdona por llamarte tan tarde, pero kagura esta muy enferma, no tengo medicamentos y no quiero dejarla sola tu podrias...

"ire de inmediato"– dijo la joven colgando la llamada.

Kamui miro el aparato con ligero asombro, parpadeo una vez y dejo el celular en la mesa. Se levanto, caminando hacia le cocina en busca de algo util para su hermana, al fallar en su busqueda, solo se dispone a mojar un trapo escurriendolo y dejandolo al punto justo. Camino hasta la habitación, se acerco a la pequeña y limpio su rostro, " espera un poco mas".

El timbre sono repentinamente, kamui dejo su labor impresionado por la rapidez de la chica.

Abrio la puerta y ahi estaba soyo con un vestido blanco largo al parecer era su pijama, tenia una larga campera marron que cubria sus brazos, atras de ella la acompañaban sus guardias.

–Vine lo mas rapido que pude kamui-san, ¿como esta ella?– preguntó la joven de cabellos azabaches.

–No esta muy bien, delira de la fiebre y sigue con la ropa humeda.– kamui le hizo un ademan para que entrara, soyo entendio el gesto y entro.

Los dos guardias que acompañaban a soyo, que no eran nada mas ni nada menos que nobume y shimaru, ellos esperaron a que soyo terminara de entrar y la siguieron, pero kamui con toda la cortesia del mundo, les sonrio y cerro la puerta impidiendole el paso al duo.

"otra vez esos dos" pensó buscando a soyo.

Soyo se encontraba quitandole la ropa a su amiga, sintio unos pasos acercandose, ella se apresuro para alertar:

–No entres kamui-san, le estoy cambiando la ropa.

–Esta bien– dijo kamui apoyandose en la pared cruzado de brazos.

–En la mesa deje los medicamentos para kagura-chan asi que no tienes porque salir a comprar.–informo la azabaches saliendo del cuarto mirando a kamui que estaba a su derecha.

–Gracias– dijo el con naturalidad.– ya es tarde, ¿no quieres quedarte esta noche?–

Soyo abrio sus enormes ojos color miel, y sus mejillas se pusieron en un tono rosa pastel, se habia sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de kamui.

–Digo asi me ayudas con kagura– explicaba el joven desviando su mirada por alguna extraña razon se sintio incomodo, avergonzado.

–Nobume y Saitou me estan esperando afuera– contaba soyo mirando a kamui, ella no queria irse estaba preocupada por kagura y queria estar con kamui– deja que les aviso.– dijo con una sonrisa corriendo hacia la puerta.

El mayor de los yato, miro a su hermana y ya no tenia su respiracion agitada, tenia mejor aspecto. Se asomo, toco su frente con cuidado para no despertarla.

–¿ya esta mejor?― pregunto en un susurro la pelinegro que acababa de ingresar al cuarto.

–Asi parece– contesto kamui volteandose hacia ella.

Su sorpresa al verla lo dejo perplejo, una gota de sudor recorrio su mejilla.

–¿Que hacen estos dos aqui?― pregunto kamui con notable disgusto. apuntando a las dos figuras policiacas.

–Estamos cuidando a Soyo-sama de cualquier amenaza– pronuncio nobume mirando al ojiazul.

"Si es nuestro deber z" mostraba shimaru sus carteles al muchacho.

kamui formo una mueca con sus labios y dejo a ambos chicos afuera.

–No se preocupen, no le pasara nada, aqui adentro hay poco espacio para ustedes.― decia el pelinaranja con una sonrisa fingida mezclada con su dulce y simpatica voz.– Ademas...– kamui le quito la libreta al afro, comenzo a escribir en ella algo solo para el chico. Al terminar se lo dio.

Shimaru agarro la libreta, leyo para si mismo lo escrito, su rostro enrojecio como una tetera. Si buscamos a alguien que diga las cosas con sutileza, ese no seria kamui, aun asi se contuvo bastante con el timido policia.

"Puedes aprovechar y llevartela a algun hotel" corto y directo, shimaru arranco la hoja y la guardo en su bolsillo, evitando que cierta muchacha lo viera, kamui habia sido capaz de leer atravez de el, sus emociones, ¿O acaso era obvio?. El pocia se habia enamorado de la peliazul.

–Bueno ya saque a esos molestos.– dijo kamui para si mismo con aires de triunfo.

Camino por el pasillo atravesando la sala, divisando hacia las esquinas buscando a cierta personita al cual no encontraba donde la habia dejado anteriormente, ella estaba ahora con kagura reposando ambos brazos sobre la superficie de la cama, dormida, la chica concilio el sueño demasiado rapido, kamui rasco su cabello y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, "asi piensas ayudarme" pensó con una media sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Llevo a soyo hasta su habitacion y la recosto en su cama tapandola para que no se resfriara.

Froto sus ojos y salio del cuarto, reviso una vez mas a su hermana y se recosto en el sofa. Como aun no podia conciliar el sueño, prendio la tele, aunque no ayudo mucho, sentia una terrible sensacion de molestia, como si su cuerpo buscara deseosamente dormir en su suave y blanda cama.

Se levanto del sofa, paso por el cuarto de kagura mirando de reojo hacia el, llego a su habitacion, viendo como soyo dormia placidamente en el, como si fuera de ella, ya kamui se sentia algo fuera de lugar por lo que iba a hacer, pero lo hizo, se quito su camiseta para mas comodidad, y sin hacer ruido o algún movimiento brusco se sento en la cama, "¿Que diablos estoy haciendo?" se preguntó asi mismo, a el normalmente no le importaba dormir en su cama, en un frio rincon, un sofa, o lo que viniera, pero solo por hoy como niño caprichoso queria hacerlo. Despues de dar vueltas al asunto se recosto en una orilla bastante alejado de soyo, logrando facilmente conciliar el sueño.

Las horas pasaban y la noche tambien, kamui se desperto primero, bastante sorprendido ante todo, no sabe como paso, el estaba abrazando a soyo con ambos brazos y ella estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo del ojiazul con las manos entrelazadas, parecia un bebe en el vientre materno para ser especificos, de esa manera permancia relajada, al parecer ella nunca se desperto, si no seria demasiado para la joven, con mucho cuidado el joven yato movio a la chica, liberando su brazo de esa pose vergonzosa, el por primera vez, sintio un gran ardor en sus mejillas, el no tenia planeado eso. Cuando logra quitar a soyo se sienta en la cama y obseva por la ventana, sorprendiendose por segunda vez, shimaru y nobume habian preseciado laa escena, el del afro tenia un cartel apoyado sobre el vidrio "Te vimos" decia, y nobume tenia su celular a mano, si tomo fotos, ya sea para bien o para mal, kamui estaba en problemas.

El pelinaranja se levanto bruscamente de la cama, pero estos agilmente escaparon, dejando colgado en el arbol que apuntaba a la habitación unas prendas, claramente eran de soyo, su uniforme escolar.

–Mierda– susurra kamui agarrando el uniforme, observo la hora y estaba a tiempo para llegar al instituto, deja el dichoso uniforme sobre la cama y mueve a soyo.–Oi ahi esta tu ropa, cambiate asi vamos.

Ella tardo en razonar aun veia borroso, cuando recupero su vision por completo al frotarse un poco los ojos, noto esa cuerpo bien formado o trabajado, quien sabe tal vez los diose lo hicieron perfecto. Luego se puso roja, tenia a kamui adelante de ella sin camisa, se tapo la cara con las sabanas y dijo:

–Gracias, ahora en un momento voy.

–Esta bien, yo ire a ver a kagura como sigue.

El se fue del lugar, entra al cuarto de kagura y toca su frente, aun tenia un poco de fiebre, no era mucha, pero no se arriesgaria a mandarla a la escuela.

La desperto estirando sutilmente sus cachetes.

–¿Baka-aniki que haces?– replica ella safandose del agarre con sus manos.

–Asi que aun vives, mira kagura, has estado muy mal...– kagura escuchaba con pereza a su hermano, mientras sus ojos hacian fuerza por mantenerse abiertos, aun asi lograba escucharlo a duras penas–... por eso el te cuidara, yo ire al colegio, debo acompañarla despues de pedirle que se quedara.

–Esta bien-aru, ¿quien dijiste que vendria?- preguntó somnolienta.

–¡No me hagas repetirlo, dios! mejor duermete– dice el tapandola, ella voltea acomodandose entre su almohada.

El sale de ahi para cambiarse.

En cuanto soyo, se dio el gusto de usar la cocina y preparo un ligero bento para ambos, ademas de preparar algo de refrigerios para kagura, todo eso hacia mientras esperaba a kamui, "que pena, me aproveche de el" pensaba ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

–¿Ya estas lista?– pregunto el pelinaranja.

–Si– contesto dandole el bento.

–Mm, gracias

–No hay de que– sonrío saliendo de la cocina– ¿Estara bien kagura?– preguntó con preocupacion, mientras observaba a kamui cerrar la puerta.

–Si, vendra alguien a cuidarla, no te preocupes– dijo el.

–Que bueno.

En la escuela todo estaba muy tranquilo, no se escuchaba las peleas de los jovenes rivales, dando una ligera brisa de aburrimento, eran destructivas sus batallas, aunque se las extrañaba.

En el salón.

–Kagura no vino hoy?– preguntó el profesor.

–Esta enferma...– contesta soyo

–Crei que los idiotas no se enfermaban– le decia sougo a kamui, mientras daba un sorbo de su jugo.

Ambos jovenes estaban sentados en el suelo en el patio trasero del colegio.

–Fue demasiado para ella, eso es porque estuvo todo el dia de ayer con su ropa empapada.– contaba kamui desgustando el almuerzo preparado por soyo– eso me molesta– miro con desafio al castaño.

Sougo entendio la indirecta, la joven yato se habia preocupado tanto por el y su hermana que se olvido de ella, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, estiro su mano y quito un bocado de la comida de kamui.

–Parece bueno– dice metiendolo en su boca.

–Tu!– dice con enfado kamui alejando el bento de el alcance de sougo– esto es MIO– enfatizó lo ultimo.

–Tiene un sabor bastante familiar, no me digas...– sougo rio picaramente molestando exitosamente al muchacho, kamui arqueo una ceja, y un tic se hizo presente en sus ojos.– escuche que viniste con la princesa, puede ser.– sougo palmea en su mano– De verdad a ti te gus...

Kamui anteriormente habia sentido unas pisadas y con rapidez habia tapado la boca del castaño con un onigiri, una sombra cubrio la mitad del cuerpo de ambos jovenes, ellos miraron a la figura.

–Al fin los encuentro, vamonos.

–¿¡Eh!?– preguntó el duo ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

–No puedo evitar preocuparme por kagura, quiero ir con ella cuanto antes.– los jovenes la miraban confundidos– ademas ustedes saben como saltearse las clases y escapar saltando el muro, ayudenmen por favor– termino por decir soyo con sus ojos cerrados con mucha presion.

–Que atrevimiento hime-sama– dice sougo con una sonrisa que a la vista parecia coqueta, pero era mas de incredulidad mezclada con sobervia– eso pasa por estar mucho tiempo con el cabeza de antena.

–Ya basta– ordena kamui levantandose del suelo.

Sougo lo siguio, caminaron directo al mural, el castaño salto primero quedando arriba, como si montara a un caballo, espero a soyo para ayudarla a subir, pero le era muy dificil con su falda tan corta, kamui suspiro quitandose la chaqueta, se asomo a soyo por detras.

–Permiso– dijo rodeando a soyo con los brazos de la campera y los suyos, ato la chaqueta a la cintura de la joven y este tapaba bastante bien, sin mostrar nada de mas– listo.

Soyo estaba avergonzada con la cabeza cabisbaja, el castaño miraba la escena con monotonia, en el fondo queria molestarlos, no lo hizo, el estaba preocupado por kagura y queria ir a verla.

Kamui agarro a soyo y la levanto ella dio un pequeño chirrido, sougo la tomo y la cruzo del todo.

–Perfecto–dijo con su caracteristica sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de los yato. Sougo llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y miro de reojo por detras de el y luego al par que iba adelante, se molesto al recordar el asunto de soyo, estaban siendo seguidos por su compañero y la sadica.

–Maldicion– dijo cerrando los ojos.

–¿Pasa algo okita-san?– pregunta soyo deteniendo el paso al igual que kamui.

Los dos chicos se dan una mirada complice, y kamui le lanza las llaves de la casa al castaño, el las toma.

–Me adelanto, ustedes vayan a comprar algo para comer.– vuelve a meter las manos en su bolsillo junto las llaves.

–Bien.

–Fijate la fiebre de kagura y no la molestes.– ordenó kamui como buen hermano.

La princesa sabia de que era cuidada las veinticuatro horas del dia, pero no sabia que era seguida en sus momentos de paz, a sougo le molesto un poco eso, porque ella era su amiga y el primer amor de su amigo, pero porque le molestaria eso, no son amigos del todo solo finjian, pero ambos lograron ser unidos a causa de eso. A parte si kamui se distraia la tendria mas facil con cierta joven que lo tenia loco. Asi que se puso en accion, observo que kamui y soyo estaban mas alejados y comenzo a hablar:

–Oi shimaru y sadica salgan de una vez– ordenó

Shimaru obedecio sin oponerse despues de todo era okita, pero nobume no accedio tan facil, desenfundo su katana y ataco al castaño, aunque el lo esquivo facilmente, un nuevo ataque se hacia presente y shimaru intervino chocando sus dos espadas enfundadas contra la de nobume. Ella lo miró y guardo su espada.

–Esta bien, solo por hoy– dijo caminando hacia la residencia tokugawa– dejare en claro algo, a mi tampoco me gusta este trabajo de entrometerme entre ellos, hime-sama tambien es mi amiga, pero es nuetro trabajo– contó volteandose a ver a okita– asi que hitokiri-san deje de lado sus sentimientos y cumpla su parte.

–Todo se arreglara cuando vuelva shigeshige, mientras tanto hare lo que sienta mejor.

...

En algún lugar no muy lejano, una persona caminaba con pesadez, era debil a la tenue luz del sol, para colmo olvido su querido paraguas y el los rayos se filtraban en los orificios de su cabeza.

–Esto es malo para las entradas de mi cabello, no, no, debo pensar en mi adorada hija, si eso– el hombre comenzo a correr– ¡debo llegar, solo espera KAGURA!

–¿Escuchaste eso?– pregunta soyo a kamui

–Solo es un calvo idiota, espero que haya leido bien la dirección.

Soyo lo miro confundida y siguio recorriendo los estantes poniendo lo necesario en la canasta que llevaba kamui.

–Creo que esto sera suficiente.

–Vamos a la caja.

En la casa yato, kagura dormia y sougo al fin habia llegado, cansado despues de lidiar con el duo, dejo sus cosas en el living, busco el cuarto de kagura,al encontrarlo se acerco para verla como estaba, toco su frente e inspecciono con atencion, ella ya no tenia fiebre, sonrio levemente recordando como le brindo todo su apoyo, se sintio feliz de tenerla en el momento que mas necesitaba, levanto su mano apoyando solo su dedo indice, "maldita china, quiero pelearte un rato..." pensó, con su dedo dibujo las mejillas de la chica recorriendolo suavemente,"...creo que me volvere loco..." siguio su camino y contorneo los labios de ella,"... si no escucho tu irritante voz" miro con atención el rostro de kagura, su cabello sedoso estaba suelto, sus ojos cerrados resaltaban sus pestañas, perdido en la belleza de la yato, procedio a acercarse, retiro su dedo de ella, apreto con suavidad el labio inferior de la joven, alejandose con el suavemente despegando poco a poco sus labios de los de ella, "¿que brujeria me haz hecho?" se quedo mirandola por unos segundos a solo escasos centimetros de ella, entrecruzando su respiracion con la de kagura.

La escena era demasiado tierna, para los ojos de la pequeña y picarona expectadora, a la cual tomo una foto.

 _ **Lo siento muchoooo! Despues de tanto tiempo al fin actualizo, no quiero dar excusas, pero de verdad no tenia el tiempo ni la inspiración. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y ojala que haiga alguien aun, solo espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible la proxima, no les prometo nada, pero lo intentare.**_

 _ **Y que opinan ? se entiende el capitulo? solo espero que si, ya que lo hice en mi pequeño tiempo y momento de inspiracion.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, saludos!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A leer! ya esta aqui la continuacion.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

Cap 13

Minutos antes del beso...

Los dos jovenes caminaban a casa, el chico como un buen caballero cargaba las bolsas, charlaban de cosas pequeñas, sacando algunos que otros temas, kamui hablaba de sus peleas recientes, cosas sobre sougo y su hermana, en cuanto soyo, le conto de su hermano y sus agobiantes guardias, esa parte el joven entendia bien, lo habia vivido en carne propia.

Estaban a unas cuadras de distancia y lograron ver a okita que recien entraba a la casa.

–Ese es okita-san–afirmo– ¿se habra desviado por el camino?– preguntó soyo.

Kamui solo lo observaba sin decir nada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, kamui dejo las compras sobre la mesa y soyo observaba la cocina y el living, pero no habia señal del castaño "debe estar con kagura" pensó.

–Ire al baño, si quieres puedes ir a ver a kagura, despues te ayudo a preparar la comida.– dijo kamui.

–Esta bien– contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Ella prendio la hornalla y recalento los aperitivos que habia preparado previamente para su amiga, dejo las cosas ahí y fue al cuarto de la chica, se detuvo en seco al recordar que okita estaria solo con kagura, asi que camino lentamente, sin hacer ruido empujo un poco la puerta y diviso el panorama, automaticamente se puso roja viendo como su guardian se acercaba a la yato, rapidamente saco su movil evitando no arruinar la escena con algun ruido inapropiado, enfoco la camara y saco la foto.

"Lo sabia, son hermosos" pensó a sus adentros.

En la actualidad.

Soyo estaba incorporandose lentamente para salir de ahi sin levantar sospecha, retrocedio un paso y choco con alguien detras de ella, se volteo.

–¿Y tu quien eres?– pregunto el hombre.

Soyo empezo a reconpilar la informacion, una vez procesada recordo el rostro del hombre tras de ella, es el padre de los hermanos yato.

–Soy la amiga de kagura, Soyo– dijo

–Un gusto, soy kankou aunque me conocen por umibozu.– contó el calvo, camino para entrar a la habitacion, soyo se altero al ver la acción y se puso delante de el.

–¿Umibozu? ¿Por que le dicen asi?– preguntó ella comenzando un tema de conversacion para que el no viera cierta escena, cierto chico, pero no duraria mucho en algún momento el castaño tiene que salir.

–¡Que curiosa!– sonrio– eso es porque soy un cazador de criminales, ninguno a sido capaz conmigo.– contó orgulloso.

"De tal palo tal astilla" pensó soyo, ella estaba algo nerviosa, el padre de kagura era bastante sobreprotector con su pequeña.

–Interesante–contesto ella mirando hacia atras, la puerta hizo un chirrido y vio a okita salir de la habitación.

Umibozu y sougo se observaron fijamente, dando al aire una sensación de tensión por parte del mayor.

–Princesita ¿este es el doctor?– preguntó el castaño con monotonia.

–No okita-san es el padre de kagura.

Umibozu miraba con desconfianza al joven que salio del cuarto de su querida hija.

–Mmm– okita sonrie despues de haberle dado un vistazo al hombre– Papi, su niña parece estar mejor, por cierto soy Sougo.– le dice.

–¡¿A quien llamas papi?!–exclama enojado.

Kamui se asomo a ver el alboroto que se montaban en el pasillo.

–Oh, has vuelto calvo– saludo kamui a su padre.

–No me digas asi– ordenaba.

–Como digas, soyo preparemos la comida– dijo el mirando a la azabache ignorando a su padre- sougo ayudanos.

–Voy– dijo el con direccion a la cocina siendo seguido por la pesada mirada del padre.

Cuando se alejaron de su vista umibozu entro al cuarto, kagura estaba sentada en la cama con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

–Kagura-chan ¿estas bien?– decia el, mirandola de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha– ese tipo no te hizo nada ¿verdad?–se sento en la orilla de la cama junto a ella– ¿y por que estaban solos?– comenzó a interrogar.

–Papi, que sorpresa– dijo ella algo asombrada.– a pasado tiempo.

–Si– dijo algo melancolico y la abrazo– he vuelto...– dio una pausa y continuo– a casa.

Kagura tenia la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de su padre, miraba al techo perdida, al escucharlo y recordar aquella traumante pelea sintio una pesadumbre, cerro los ojos y correspondio al abrazo.

–Bienvenido.

En la cocina; soyo revisaba la comida, mientras kamui ayudaba a cortar las verduras y sougo ponia la mesa.

–Estas muy callado cabeza de antena– comentó sougo, soyo giro un poco la vista hacia ellos.

–Si tu lo dices– dijo secamente.

–¿Que hacen todos aqui-aru?– pregunto kagura en la puerta, con el cabello despeinado, su pijama rosado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

–¡Kagura-chan!– dijo alegre soyo y fue a abrazarla– ¿como te sientes?– preguntó mirando su rostro, al inspeccionarlo toco su frente y giro su cara confundida– no tienes fiebre, pero tu cara esta como un tomate.

–¡Eh!– kagura toco sus mejillas, sintiendo que esta explotarian,"Maldicion, aun siento que ese sueño fue real" pensó, alarmada contesto– estoy bien, deben ser sintomas-aru– rio forzosamente.

–Que mala eres mintiendo, china– dijo sougo pellizcando su mejilla.

Umibozu se acerco a toda velocidad a ellos y atravezo su mano al medio quitando del camino a sougo.

–No toques a kagura con esas manos, mocoso– exclamó.

Todos los presente miraban esa escena, sougo esta vez coloco su mano en la muñeca de kagura desafiando al yato.

–¿Que pasa si lo hago?– preguntó

Soyo se tapo la boca con ambas manos, sintio tanto peligro en el aire. Y kamui seguia coratando las verduras, si las cosas se complicaban intervendria, pero todo estaba bien.

–¿Como que pasa?– preguntó fastidioso y tomo a su hija del otro brazo atrayendola a el– te castrare eso pasara, no solo eso, tambien te las arrancare.

–Eres especialista en eso, por lo visto tambien arrancaste tu cabello, lo confundiste con unas b**** y por eso lo arrancaste, calvo.

Ellos seguian peleando verbalmente tironiando a kagura de un lado a otro, ella cada vez estaba mas y mas enojada.

–¡DEJENLO YA-ARU!– gritó apaleandolos.–Uff–suspiro sentadose en la silla mas cercana.

–¡Buen provecho!– dijeron todos juntando sus manos.

El almuerzo fue bastante pacifico despues de que kagura pusiera orden, umibozu entablo mejor la relación con los invitados preguntando sobre sus familiares y sus metas, aunque seguia desconfiando del joven okita.

Al finalizar las visitas se marcharon, kamui tambien se habia ido, posiblemente no volveria por un tiempo, esto entristecio un poco a kagura, se sintio feliz de ver a su padre, tambien se alegro al saber que kamui lo habia llamado, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas mejoraron, todo sigue igual.

–¿Que quieres quedarte en mi casa?–pregunto el castaño– bromeas ¿verdad?

–No lo hago– contestó.

–¿Tanto odias a tu padre?– preguntó.

–No puedo verlo a los ojos, siento que volveria a atacarlo si lo hago y no quiero ver nuevamente esa expresion en kagura.– dijo el yato.

Sougo lo miro por unos segundos, el se sentia de la misma manera con hijikata, despues de todo compartian cierta similitud.

–Esta bien– dijo.

En la residencia tokugawa; a soyo le esperaba una noticia, era de su hermano, habia vuelto despues de unos largos dias sin el. La joven soyo metio su mano en el bolsillo buscando cierto artefacto, aunque no lo encontro "Um, bueno luego le avisare a kagura" se dijo a si misma, salío de su habitación emocionada, extraño mucho a su querido hermano, llego al final del pasillo en donde estaba la oficina de shige shige, toco la puerta esperando ser recibida por su hermano, a diferencia solo salio uno de los policias de elite, isaburo. El solo la miro inclinandose ante ella y se marchó, soyo supuso que entró a saludar, entonces lo ignoro siguiendo su paso a la oficina.

–Hermano– pronuncio ella mirandolo, el estaba de espalda viendo por su ventanal, al escucharla se volteo– estas en casa– dijo ella abrazandolo.

–Soyo– el acaricio su cabello mientras le sonreia– te extrañe.

–Yo tambien hermano.– contestó ella metiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Shige shige continuo abrazandola y miro hacia su escritorio, en el habian varias fotos de su hermana con cierto pelinaranja, la sonrisa se desvanecio "Lo siento soyo, siento no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para ti, yo te falle" sus pensamientos lo invadieron, abrazo con mas fuerza a su hermana. De bajo de todas esa fotos y pruebas de una supuesta relación, se encontraba una carta:

" _Sentimos decirle que por ordenes de el antiguo gobernador SadaSada, no podremos dar por concluido el compromiso, este mismo seguira en pie, mientras la futura pareja siga con los requisitos requeridos y se conozcan dentro de los proximos dias._

 _Att: La familia Tendoshu."_

Shige shige no pudo contarle la verdad a su hermana, esperaria solo un poco mas para hablar con ella.

Okita depertó gracias al dulce aroma de la comida mezclandose con un picante ardor en su fozas nazales, el refregos su nariz y bajo de la cama tropezando con un bulto en el suelo, estando allí miro el lugar donde cayó, era kamui, el castaño olvido completamente su hospedamiento.

–Idiota, levantate– lo pateo y se fue a la cocina.–Hermana– dijo al aclarar sus ciertas suposiciones.– no debes poner salsa picante a tu comida– se acerco y tomo el empaque.– le hara mal a tu salud y al bebe

–Sou-chan, lo siento– dijo ella tocando su mejilla– no pude evitarlo, no lo volvere a hacer– sonríe.

–Esta bien.

–Sougo que esperas tengo hambre– dijo kamui con los cubiertos en la mano preparandose para comer.

–De verdad ustedes dos son hermanos, son iguales– refunfuño el castaño buscando los platos.

–¿Kamui-san ha dormido bien?– preguntó mitsuba sentandose frente a el.

–Si, estuvo bien, pero siento que falto algo– contestó pensativo– ¿y tu? ¿no sintio nauseas u algo?

–Yo perfectamente, ahora no es problema, en cuanto a las nauseas, me levante solo una vez– contó ella.

–Mmm, pronto su vientre crecera, tiene que ser cuidados– comentó kamui con la comida ya en su boca.

–Es verdad todo por culpa de hijikata-san.

–Sou-chan, no seas asi con el, debes tratarlo mejor–ordeno mitsuba con una sonrisa.

El almuerzo tuvo como protagonismo una charla con mitsuba, tan relajante para los sadicos, comieron y marcharon al instituto, donde encontrarian a las chicas.

Ambos iban al colegio, caminaban de forma perezosa con las manos en los bolsillo, el silencio presente fue cortado por el castaño:

–Volvere a mi trabajo– comentó sougo– ahora mi hermana esta bien, se como esta su condicion y debo ayudarla al menos un poco.

–Esta bien, de todas formas ahora vivire un tiempo ahi, puedo ayudarte a cuidarla si pasa algo.

–Uh que confiable, te gustaria cuidar a otra persona de esa manera– dijo el castaño señalando con su mirada a una joven que corria al instituto.

–Okita-san, kamui-san– saludo ella al verlos.

–Llegas tarde princesa– comentó sougo.

–Me quede hasta tarde hablando con mi hermano– sonríe nerviosa.

–¡Dejame en paz maldito calvo!– gritaba kagura corriendo con un celular en la mano.

–Otra mas que llega tarde.– comentó el castaño

Desde la entrada el trio observaban a kagura correr, atras de ella venia umibozu.

–¡COMO ES ESO, DAME UNA EXPLICACION!

–COMO SI PUDIERA DARTELA, ARU NI YO LO ENTIENDO– gritó ella alejandose mas de su padre, miro delante de ella, vio a su hermano a soyo y ese tipo que puso su mañana de cabeza, los ojos de kagura se contrayeron y de un salto cruzó el muro que dividia al instituto.

"¿Que pasa con ella?" se preguntaron extrañados por la actitud de la yato.

Umibozu derrapo en la entrada del instituto, volvio a ponerse en pie, apunto a sougo con su paraguas en el cuello.

–¡TU!–dijo molesto.

–¿Yo que?

–¡TE LO ADVERTI, MOCOSOO!– exclamó el yato

Retiro el paraguas, tomando mas fuerza sobre el y volviendo para golpear al castaño, los dos expectadores estaban atonitos, no esperaban una accion asi, a centimetros de que el paraguas se estrellara en el rostro del joven, fue detenido.

–Cuanto tiempo papi– dijo el albino con su tono monotono– siento decirle que no puede golpear a mis estudiantes.

–Y tu deberias vigilar bien a kagura, se supone que era tu trabajo, maldito vago– reclamó el calvo sujetandolo de la camisa.

Ginpachie actuaba con naturalidad frente a el, miro a sougo e hizo señas con sus manos para que se marchara, lo hizo.

En la clase de sougo les tocaba la materia de literatura dada por el mismo ginpachie, este entro al salon muy molesto y con un aura amenazante.

–SOUCHIROU-KUN–dijo– ESTAS CASTRADO, DIGO CASTIGADO.– corrigio.

–¿Que hiciste ahora sougo?– preguntó kamui con dudas.

–No lo se, pero creo darme una idea.

En la salida del instituto el albino le dio muchos deberes al castaño para que se entretenga. Mientras las hacia miraba por la ventana del edificio, fue ahi cuando su mirada se centro en la pilinaranja, arrastraba a su amiga, quien sabe para que.

–¿Soyo-chan que es esto?– pregunta algo molesta, ella mostraba el celular de la joven tokugawa

–Ah mi celular, crei que lo habia perdido–dijo relajada, estaba por agarrarlo pero kagura se lo alejo y puso cierta imagen delante de ella.

–Explicame que es esto, aru– ordeno

–Umm asi que por eso estaba enfadado el calvo– afirmo kamui mirando la foto, aparecio de la nada delante de las chicas asustandolas.

Kagura tapo la foto rapidamente, y kamui miro hacia arriba, en el segundo piso se encontraba un cuarto expectador, el no entendia nada, pero podia leer la sonrisa con la que kamui se dirijia a el.

Nada bueno les esperaba a este cuarteto, mas el enriedo que tenia cada uno.

 **Bueno es cortito, pero no queria dejarlo asi, mientras nacen nuevas ideas solo un poco, tengo algo en mente, pero recien el fin de semana actualizare.**

 **Gracias por los review, me diverti mucho al leerlos, me alegra que les guste!**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo al cual prometo que sera un poco mas largo.**

 **Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**He vuelto! Siento la demora, por ahora no los retraso, lean:**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

Capitulo 14

Sougo miraba a su amigo con aquella mirada que lo definia, confuso por la situación, solo rio divertido, este acto molesto mas al pelinaranja.

–Sougo baja.– ordenó en pocas palabras.

El tono de voz y el aura amenazante le dio a entender un poco lo sucedido, comparada con la actitud del calvo y el albino, se trataba de la china, sin decirse las cosas de manera clara, ambos sabian mucho uno del otro, kamui no era ningun idiota, conocia las intenciones del castaño por la muchacha, eso antes no le molestaba, pero ahora era diferente, tal vez por que la chica antes pasaba de el.

El castaño miro con pereza a kamui luego a kagura, ella tenia sus mejillas rojas y parecia nerviosa al contacto visual con el. Se alejo de la ventana dirjiendose a las escaleras, asi llegar al patio, sintio su celular vibrar, le dio un vistazo rapido, fruncio el ceño y acto seguido guardo el aparato en su bolsillo, volviendo a lo suyo.

Kagura con el calor extremo atravesando su cuerpo y latiendo al compas de su corazon salio corriendo del lugar, no queria verlo de cerca, ademas sabia que seria un problema estar alli, lleno de insinuaciones sería el centro de la disputa entre los dos sadicos que no tienen ningún tacto, lo mejor era alejarse y que se las arreglaran solos.

–¡Kagura-chan!– menciono soyo con preocupacion al verla irse.

–Ve con ella, aqui sera peligroso.

Sougo ya estaba parado frente a ellos, un escalfrio recorrio por soyo, asintio y marcho tras kagura.

–Bueno ¿que sucede?

–Ya deberias saberlo no te hagas el inocente.

El castaño como respuesta solo guiño el ojo izquierdo y sonrio de manera burlona. Se posiciono para pelear, rebusco sobre el cinturon algo imprescindible para el, desepcionado de si al recordar que no llevaba su katana ni mucho menos su bokutou del club, algo que lo dejaba en desventaja frente a alguien que manejaba perfectamente el cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando noto su descuido y la poca atencion que le dio a su oponente era demasiado tarde, recibio una fuerte patada en su abdomen enviandolo contra las rejas que rodeaba la escuela dando de lleno sobre ellas, se levanto con dificultad a causa del impacto, miro su alrededor intentando encontrar algo a su suerte, por fortuna la tuvo, gracias al golpe, despellejo de lugar uno de los barrotes de hierro, con un poco de fuerza la quito, volvio nuevamente a su postura, kamui rió por aquella accion.

–No dire nada, si no das lo mejor de ti, seria aburrido.

Nuevamente fueron a su encuentro llevando todo por delante de ellos, sin detenerse por ningun obstaculo.

En el camino de arboles de sakura sin una gota de vida, resecos por la epoca, caminaba de manera apresurada la cabellos bermellones que daban color a esa figuras tan penumbres, pero a pesar de dar un bonito paisaje, ella no tenia una buena expresion en su rostro, las pisadas de los zapatos de soyo resonaban en discordia, tomo la mano de su amiga frenandola.

–¡Kagura-chan! ¿no vas a detenerlos?– pregunto con sus ojos cristalinos.

La joven yato no volteo a verla, solo agacho la cabeza, empujo su mano con la esperanza de zafarse del agarre de soyo, intentando no lastimarla en el acto, a diferencia la pelinegra no le importo eso, ella ajusto mas su agarre, no lo parecia, pero era bastante fuerte cuando la situacion lo requeria.

–Todos...–solto una corta palabra–...¿por que todos tienen que ser asi?– se pregunto.

–¿Kagura-chan?

–Deberian meterse en sus asuntos, me preguntan que soy de el, ¡cuando ni siquiera yo lo se, no lo entiendo, aru!– dijo con hilo de voz al cual iba cortandose palabra a palabra.

–Puede ser... ¿estas confundida?

Kagura al fin libero su mano, aprovechando para cubrirse la cara, a sorpresa de soyo este estaba rojo, la perfecta combinacion para una gran revelacion, lo que tanto habia esperado, ocurria en ese momento, de manera lenta y breve.

–Espero que kamui lo mate.– finalizo tomando su camino.

–Eso es imposible despues de todo es su cuñado– decia soyo con una sonrisa poniendose a su lado.

Al escuchar el comentario de soyo, volteo a responderle, viendose interrumpida por un coche negro perteneciente a la familia tokugawa, conducido por el capitan de los mimawarigumi, freno delante del cordón que dividia la vereda de la calle, su acompañante la bella mujer de mirada fria bajo a escoltarla, sin antes saludar a la pelinaranja.

–Tanto tiempo

–Tienes razón, aru.– respondio ella– por cierto, ¿a que viene esto,aru?

–Vinimos a escoltar a hime-sama, despues de que cierto sadico no hizo lo que le pedimos.

–Okita-san– dijo soyo.

–Si, "estoy algo ocupado", fue lo que dijo.

Kagura chisto con evidente preocupacion, se debatia en si volver o dejarlos solos. Esto no paso de inadvertido en soyo.

–Bueno, hime-sama por favor suba.– pidio cortesmente la peliazul– siento decirle, que no podemos darle un aventon a su amiga, estamos algo corto de tiempo.

"Tiempo" fue la palabra que retumbo en la cabeza de soyo, junto con una mala sensacion. Se despidio de kagura, subio al vehiculo, distanciandose mas del lugar, observaba por la ventana como todo se alejaba de ella. Su mirada se perdia lentamente apagando aquel brillo de sus ojos miel.

–A juzgar por su mirada, tal parece que se dio cuenta.

–Desearia una y mil veces que fuera un secuestro– rió soyo.

–No lo es.– la volvio a la realidad con una corta frase.

"No es culpa de mi hermano, se que el hizo lo que pudo, su rostro lo decia todo" pensaba soyo mirando al vacio, ella habia notado la actitud de su hermano, pero no dijo nada, no queria preocuparlo de mas.

Finalmente, el coche se detuvo en frente de una reconocida modista a la que siempre recurrian para diseñarles trajes a la medidad para ciertos eventos especiales. Ella bajó, insegura en cada paso amenazante por dar la vuelta y escapar de alli.

Fue recibida por una empleada que la reconocio al instante, tomó el brazo de la joven invitandola a entrar. Le dio unos aperitivos a los que soyo rechazó generosamente. Al poco tiempo una mujer adulta de cabellera ondulada y rubia, de medidas extravagantes salio de una sala, miro a soyo dando un ligero suspiro.

–Me divertire contigo–fue lo que dijo sacando una cinta para medirla.

Mientras tanto...

Sougo se recosto en el patio recuperando el aliento depués de una feroz batalla, partes de la escuela quedaron en mal estado a causa de sus disputas. Kamui estaba a su lado de la misma manera. Sus manos estaban estiradas como si marcara el lugar como su territorio. Ambos tenian golpes y cortaduras sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Ya terminaste tu descargo, bastardo?

–No lo creas, aun puedo seguir, pero lo detendre aqui.

–Tsk, al fin de cuenta tienes complejo de hermana– dijo burlonamente el castaño.

–No eres quien para hablar.

–Es verdad, pero mi hermana es feliz y no puedo arrebatarle esa felicidad.

–Intentas persuadirme.

–¿Lo parece?– preguntó dirijiendole la mirada.

De pronto comenzaron a reir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, olvidando por completo sus deseos de matarse y probarse a si mismos.

–Si le haces daño no habra un mañana, porque yo mismo te matare.– amenazo con una sonrisa diferente a la norma, en ella habia "aceptación".

–Primero lo hara ella, ¿no crees?– rió de la misma manera

–Tienes razón– dijo kamui con asombro fingido.

–Tsk, ademas gracias a ustedes idiotas no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, debe estar molesta. "Y mas al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño" pensó

Kamui no respondio, no era bueno con eso, exactamente que debia decir " mi hermana te quiere, pero no se da cuenta, es tan orullosa que te mandaria a la mierda" , tal vez era mejor callar. Ante el silencio formado, la atmosfera era un tanto extraña, el castaño se incorporo y en un vago intento sacudio su ropa.

–¿Te vas?– pregunto kamui sentandose.

–Si, tengo trabajo.– el castaño metio una mano en su bolsillo, saco unas llaves y se las lanzo– aqui tienes, llegare algo tarde, ire a una cena.

Despues de horas de preparaciones, soyo al fin tenia su vestido, se veia preciosa con el, marcaba perfectamente el contorno de su cuerpo, el vestido no tenia mangas era sujetado por su pecho, aunque ella se sentia insegura, pero estaba bien ajustado, la caida iba en plano con una pequeña abertura del lado derecho, desde su rodillas hasta los talones, todo en un color celeste. Su calzado, era unos zandalias al cual las tiras recorrian casi todas sus piernas.

Por primera vez soyo se sintio incomoda y molesta de estar bien vestida. "Creo entender mejor a kagura-chan"

Estando fuera del lugar, vio a okita:

–Se le ve bien.–alago

–¡No me gusta!

–Lo imaginaba.

–¿Y nobume-san?– pregunto buscandola con la mirada.

–Es mi trabajo, solo me estaba cubriendo.

–Entiendo. Por cierto ¿como estas okita-san, que paso con kamui-san?

–Empatados.– dijo en un suspiro.

–¿Um, te acepto como cuñado?.

–Aun si su consentimiento, iria por ella.

Soyo no pudo evitar largar una carcajada, okita avaces decia cosas al cual tambien le hacian recapacitar a ella. Luego de eso el castaño abrio la puerta trasera del auto, facilitando la entrada a soyo.

Cuando el pelinaranja caminaba a casa de sougo, pudo distinguir la figura de una chica, se veia algo diferente, más linda de lo normal. Curioso ante esto, solo atino a ver como subia a un coche negro alejandose de su vista. No le dio mas vueltas al asunto, tarde o temprano el sabria lo que pasaba por sougo.

Eran las siete de la tarde, kagura no pudo ir a su trabajo debido a un problema familiar:

La luz blanca iluminaba su rostro, la habitacion estaba oscura, en ella solo se veian dos figuras, miraban de manera severa a la joven, agotada con sus ojos hinchados, cabello despeinado y una vena a punto de explotar.

–Podrian dejarme en paz.

–Primero contesta ¿Que hay entre tu y ese mocoso?– pregunto el calvo.

–¡Una y mil veces no hay nada!

–¿Y que significa esa foto?

–Ni yo lo se.

Despues de tantas preguntas a la joven, gintoki y umibozu se miraron, ellos tambien estaban cansados de la misma respuesta. Se voltearon y murmuron entre ellos:

–Oi no llegaremos a ningun lado asi, ella no dice nada mas que eso.

–Tienes razon, debemos ir por el a conseguir respuestas.

–Si, vamos a enseñarle, lo que estos padres son capaces de hacer por su hija.

–Tu no eres su padre lo soy yo.

–¡EH!¡¿alguien que abandona a su hija se cree mejor padre que uno que esta siempre lidiando con ella!?

–Tu no supiste cuidarla apropiadamente, bastardo.

Tras el bullicio que se armaban ambos "adultos", kagura aprovecho para salir de la casa.

Con su telefono en la mano, marco el numero de su amiga, sonó «El numero que esta marcando no esta disponible» fue lo que escuchó. siguio caminado hasta llegar a una plaza, se sentó en unas hamacas.

"Puede ser, ¿estas confundida?" Al repasar esas palabras por su mente kagura sacudio su cabeza en negacion. Tiro todo su cuerpo hacia atras, empujo con sus piernas y comenzo a balancearse en la hamaca, toda la brisa del viento producido por el movimiento chocaba en su cara.

La joven yato reflexionaba a su manera: "Eso no fue un sueño" pensó.

Cuando kagura deliraba por la fiebre de aquel dia, donde su mundo fue en decadencia, ella tuvo un sueño: Mientras

"Me siento avergonzada, aru"

Asi se sentia, no comprendia la razon, ella no queria reconocer como algo se iba apropiando de ella.

"Veamos, tengo que aclarar bien las cosas, cuando conoci a ese bastardo solo jodio mi existencia, pero desde que lo conoci e convivido con el todos los dias, siempre hizo cosas que me irritaron, pero hubo momentos en el que fue detallista conmigo, no se como y en que momento, pero el..."

–¿Kagura-chan?

–Oh shimpachi ¿Que haces aqui?

–Eso queria preguntarte yo a ti– dijo el sentandose en una de las hamacas– ¿por que no fuiste a trabajar hoy?

–Estuve en un interrogatorio.

–¿Eh?– la miro confundido.

–Gin-chan y papi me hicieron unas preguntas.

–Ah, ellos– dijo con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

Kagura mostro un ligero aire de tristeza, al cual shimpachi reconocia muy bien, tiempo llebavan siendo amigos, serian un idiota si no lo notara.

–¿Pasa algo kagura-chan?

–Nada, aru.– contesto secamente mirando al cielo.

–Por como te ves, me mientes, ¿tiene que ver con un supuesto beso?

A kagura se le tinieron las mejillas de rojo al escuchar eso.

–¿¡Que, como?!– pregunto nerviosa

Shimpachi dio una sonrisa clara y pura, esas que solia hacer cuando atinaba. O eso queria aparentar.

–Es que te vi en la mañana corriendo de umibozu-san, y decia algo como; !¿Quien es este tipo que te beso!?– repitio shimpachi imitando al calvo.

–¡Ese calvo!– decia entre dientes– medio mundo se entero, supongo.

Ella cerro los ojos y sus mejillas empezaron a tomar color.– Sabes shimpachi, cuando enferme, ese sadico vino a verme...

"¿Sadico? Ah, okita-san" penso shimpachi, escucho con atención a su amiga. –... aunque yo dormia, tome todo como si fuera un sueño, la verdad es que vi a ese tipo, decia cosas como que no evitaba verme enferma fue ahi cuando el... me– no podia acabar debido a lo embarazozo que se volvia, shimpachi dio un empujoncito y termino la frase por ella–

–Te beso.

Kagura asintio.–Claro que era un sueño, jamas considere que el lo hiciera, abri mis ojos y tenia su cara muy cerca asi que lo empuje de no ser que escuche la voz de papi y soyo. No se que hubiera pasado, no hable con el, ni me atrevo, siento mucho odio, me molesta.

–Bueno yo creo que te has enamorado de okita-san hace mucho tiempo.–finalizo con una dedicandole una sonrisa como un hermano mayor al cual se alegraba de su hermanita.

–¿¡Como!? ¡acaso no escuchaste estupido cuatro ojos, dije que lo odio!

–¿¡A quien le dices cuatro ojos!?– pregunto ofendido. Mas calmado volvio a encarar a la chica– Kagura tu eres alguien bastante complicada y simple a la vez, algo asi como "tsundere" ¿o tal vez sea por tu seiyu¹?

–No rompas la cuarta pared, idiota.

–Lo siento, lo explicare mas simple tu siempre demuestra un cariño especial por gin-san y por mi, pero nos ves mas como familia, todo porque tu padre y tu hermano te abandonaron de pequeña.– contaba shimpachi con una calida sonrisa nostalgica– Cuando kamui volvio, no se llevaron de la mejor forma, viven peleando, aun asi lo quieres mucho. Okita-san es lo mismo, vives peleando con el, le tomaste un cariño bastante especial a diferencia de gin-san o yo, siempre te preocupas, vamos no puedes negarlo,– miro a kagura–te vi como saliste corriendo cuando te entereaste lo de su hermana, o como lo esperabas y te desepcionabas si no lo veias, ocultas tu amor con odio, porque no sabes como expresarlo.

"Asi de tonta actue" empezó a reir con su rostro ensombrecido, luego se levanto de la hamaca y le propino una patada a shimapachi.

–¡NO ME LO CREO, ARU!– grito para despues irse molesta.

–Sera... la ultima ves que la ayudo.– decia shimpachi retorciendose de dolor en el suelo.

...

Ocho de la noche, horario en el cual soyo tenia que estar en el restaurante, la reserva estaba en pie. Llego puntual, shige shige esperaba en la entrada, decaido en actitud. Su semblante cambio mas al verla a ella bajar tan preciosa, como era de esperarse de su pequeña hermana.

–Soyo,– en el fondo queria alagarla, pero no tenia el humor de hacerlo, asi que la abrazo.– me disculpo, iba a esperar un poco mas a decirtelo, fue muy repentino todo.

–Esta bien hermano, lo se, instinto femenino– bromeo.

El mayor la aparto hasta el limite de donde alcanzaban sus brazos, con sus manos aun en los hombros de la joven, miro sus ojos miel, le dedicaban una bella mirada de comprencion.

–Esto no termina, hay tiempo, para cancelar el compromiso.

Alguien tras de ellos pregunto de manera arrogante:

–¿Cancelar el compromiso?

–¡Tio!– dijo soyo retrocediendo.

–Los crie desde niños, soy como su padre y, ¿se atreven a desbedecer lo que les pido humildemente?

–No es asi tio, solo que soyo es muy joven para tomar una carga tan grande como esta, deberia tener la libertad de eligir por si misma.

Sadasada abrio los ojos casi saliendose de orbita, su ceño estaba fruncido, su aspera voz empezo a salir, reprendiendo.

–Se atreven a contradecirme, si se niegan al compromiso quedaremos manchados, no podremos cerrar el trato y no podremos comerciar con los de afuera– solto el anciano aun mas de la cuenta.– Entremos.

Shigeshige apreto sus pueños con fuerza de tal manera que un poco de sangre broto de entre ellas, habia logrado lastimarse, debido a la presion hecha con sus uñas sobre la piel, limpio su mano y continuo el camino junto a soyo.

El mesero los guio hasta la habitacion donde estaban preparada la reservacion, era un restaurante tradicional, donde cada mesa estaba dividida por unas pardes con adornos y detalles de dragones y flores sakura, ademas las puertas era corredizas.

–Llegamos– pronuncio soyo.

Sougo la miro, podia detectar cierto nerviosismo y miedo en la joven, antes de que ella entrara, la tomo del brazo sorprendiendola.

–¿Pasa algo okita-san?

–Si la hace sentir mejor– dijo el mostrandole su celular.

"Sougo, por que soyo estaba tan bien vestida? donde iban?"

"Si van a comer, ¿por que no me invitaron?"

"Deja de marcar los vistos, contesta!"

Soyo miraba curiosa los mensajes y una adorable sonrisa marco su rostro, eso fue suficiente para ponerla de animos.

–¿Quiere que responda?– pregunto el castaño.

–No lo hagas, no quiero que sepa, que fui a comer sin invitarlo.– sonrie.

–No creo que se preocupe por la comida–comento

–¡Soyo!–llamo el anciano.

La joven ingreso rapidamente ante el llamado de su tio, sougo se quedo quieto en ese lugar custodiando la puerta. A su lado habia otro hombre, este tenia el cabello blanco y una cicatris que iba de su frente del lado derecho hasta su mejilla del lado izquierdo, de una manera inclinada. Le daba una mala sensación, al cual ignoro y continuo con su trabajo.

Adentro ya estaban la familia del prometido, bueno, solo su padre, este vestian un traje blanco, su cabello era largo, por el tono de su piel parecia que nunca habia estado expuesto al sol, lo mismo era el menor, osea, el prometido de soyo; la apariencia de este, era la de una galan, por asi decirlo, cabellera rubia peinado hacia atras, con algunos mechones reveldes adornando au frente, ojos verdes, traje elagante, de unos dieciocho años de edad. No importa como lo viera a soyo le repugno un poco todo el brillo que desprendia, fingio una sonrisa y saludo cortesmente a ambos.

–¡Que belleza!– exclamo el rubio besando su mano– hasta ahora no habia tenido la oportunidad de ver a una chica como tu.

–Gracias, "creo"– lo ultimo lo dijo demasiado bajo.

–Me llamo Eiji.

–Soyo.

Prosiguieron a presentarse los que quedaban y se sentaron a comer. Hablaron de negocios, mas el futuro de la pareja, soyo tosio un poco al escuchar eso, cosa que el anterior gobernador ignoro, siguiendo con su charla, convencional.

Aburrido y pausado, es como era esa cena, el joven le dicaba miradas a soyo, a la cual eludia soberanamente. Al mirar a su alrededor y la menera en la que comian, le dio un pinchazon en el estamago, sintieno una gran falta, todos eran educado y mejestuosos, comian delicadamente, cortaban la carne en trozos pequeños y lo llevaban a la boca. La joven preferia más la imagen, donde comian si delicadeza, donde llenaban sus bocas al punto de explotar y pasarlo con agua en el momento de no poder mas, aquella imagen donde el rostro estaba sucio, gracias a la grandiosa comida, que fue disfrutada a tal manera, esa donde estaban sus amigos, y kamui.

Asi lo preferia.

Melancolia en sus ojos, percatadas por su hermano.

Al dia siguiente soyo tuvo que esforzarse para sacar el maquillaje pegado en su rostro.

Y kagura se lavo la cara con la esperanza que se borraran las ojeras de sus ojos, no durmio en toda la noche por pensar de como afrontaria al castaño.

Con esas dos versiones de vidas totalmente diferentes, las entrelazan una fuerte amistad, esperando pacientemente encontrarse. Esta dos jovenes se cruzaron camino al instituto; se vieron y no tardaron en saltar y darse un abrazo, agarrar sus manos y dar saltitos.

–¿Kagura-chan no dormiste bien?– pregunto delineando su ojo con sus dedos.

–No dormi nada.

–¿En que pensabas?– pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

La pequeña desvio la mirada y dijo:

–Es obvio ¿no?

–Que raro, lo acepataste.– comento soyo con asombro,"no le hare preguntas de mas, solo la ayudare"– bueno deberias hablar con el, capaz tenga algo que decir.

–Si eso hare, si tu hablas con baka-aniki.

–Ah, eso...

Soyo empezo a contarle lo sucedido en el camino, tanto era lo que debia contar, su boca se resecaba de puras quejas mas su desahogo.

Kagura comprendio el estres que pasaba su amiga, si no fuera de que ella le habia prohibido matarlo, ya lo hubiera echo.

Y por otra parte, kamui y sougo llegaban tarde a la escuela, fueron reprendidos por otose, su peor castigo, ella los obligo a limpiar varios desastres, en especial; los destrozos de su anterior pelea:

–¿¡EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO USTEDES DOS!?– gritaba exasperada escupiendo saliva– De un dia para el otro se pelean, ahora vuelven juntos como si nada, tiene algun tipo de retraso¿ o que? par de idiotas.

–Solo peleabamos, no es nada del otro mundo.– contesto el castaño en su tono monotono.

–¡No me importa!¡solo arreglenlo!–fue lo ultimo que dijo metiendose al establecimiento.

De una u otra manera empezaron a hacer lo que se le daba mejor ultimamente, debido a puros castigos, tenian experiencia en la limpieza.

–¿Sougo terminaras de contarme?

–Cierto, bueno estaba contandote del prometido de la princesita, es bastante altanero, un tipo desagradable.

–¿Cruzaste palabras con el?

Okita chisto con irritacion, no podia negar que el tipo no era nada de su agrado–No solo con el, tambien su padre, cuando me vieron me quisieron tratar de sirviente y guardaespaldas privado, si no fuera por la princesita los hubiera rebanado.

Las horas pasaban, y ellos no habian tenido la oportunidad de entrar a clases, ni mucho menos ver a las dos amigas. Habian acabado su trabajo, se estiraron, comenzando por sus brazos, mecieron su cuello de izquierda a derecha hasta que hiciera un «track».  
Al mirar a su alrededor, notaron como todos iban saliendo de las puertas, ya era mediodia, se sintieron terribles al perder esas horas en lo que ellos llamarian "estupidez".

Una gran fila de señoritas empezaron a rodear a un joven apuesto, pasando de manera aprubta a los dos muchachos, que hace un tiempo era el centro de atencion.

–Es verdad kagura-chan, me volvio loca con todos esos mensajes.– contaba soyo a su amiga.

–Deberias denunciarlo, aru.

–No creo que funcione.– comtesto soyo con una gota de sudor saliendo de su frente.

–Olvidando eso, ¿no hay demasiado ruido?.

Ambas caminaron mas rapido, intentando averiguar de donde provenia tal disturbio.  
Kagura no pudo seguir el paso de soyo, su brazo fue atrapado repentinamente, como no prestaba mucha atencion jalo un poco de el sin voltear.

–Oi china, ¿tanto quieres alejar mis manos de ti?

–Tu...– Estaba bastante avergonzada, que se mordia la lengua al hablar.

–Deja de morder tu lengua, tonta–le dio un golpecito en la frente– queria hablar contigo.

–Ah... yo no tengo nada de que hablar.

–Es obvio que si, no me digas que empezaras a evitarme sin saber la razon.

Una imagen se cruzo frente a sus ojos, junto con miles palabras que la delataba.

"Te gusta"

"Estas confundida"

"Estas enamorada de okita-san"

Y lo ultimo, aquella gota que rebalzo el vaso. Aquel beso, donde podia sentir claramente el perfume del contraria, el sabor de sus labios, fresa, si tonto, pero ella sabia que pertenecia a algun caramelo que habia comido anteriormente el castaño. Todo eso se convino en su cabeza, su rostro palidecio y sus mejillas tomaron color.

–No me importa, aru, no quiero escucharlo...  
Igual no podia escuchar, sentia los latidos de su corazon dentro de sus oidos, le era dificil calmarse. Si iba a hablar con el, seria como acostumbraba. Normal.

Kagura corrio, pero antes de eso, decidio no ser del todo un estupida cobarde, en un pequeño susurro, deseado y a la vez no dijo:

–...Por ahora.

Fue atras de su amiga, ella parecia hablar con alguien.

–¿Como sabias donde estaba?

–Se lo pregunte a ese viejito que vive con ustedes- contesto el rubio.

–Se llama jiya– contesto soyo con cierta irritacion.

El chico empezo a reir con solo ver la expresion de la joven, la agarro del hombro y la miro con ternura, pero soyo no se sometia a nada, tuvo una mirada fria y recta.

–¿Ese es el tipo?– pregunto kamui a su amigo.

–Si, es el.

 **La verdad se me hacia demasiado largo, aun hay mas, pero lo dejare para la proxima, que de seguro estara en esta semana, esta en un borrador, tendria que acomodar mis ideas y listo. Me hubiera gustado poner lo que faltaba aqui.**

 **Bueno, me averguenza aparecer tan de repente, despues de tanto tiempo, no tenia ideas ni ispiracion, siempre que me sentaba a escribir simplemente quedaba en blanco, seria terrible traer algo sin sentido, aunque ya se una historia asi jajaja.**

 **Mil disculpas...**

 **Aclaracion.**

 **Seiyu¹ Aca me referia a rie kugimiya, se caracteriza mucho en hacer personajes tsunderes, (a mi parecer, ya que la mayoria que vi interpretaba este tipo de papel) como; Taiga(toradora), shana( shakugan no shana) y louise (zero no tsukaima). Lo digo para quienes no la conozcan.**

 **Y con esto del prometido de soyo, no me esforce en su nombre, vi uno al azar (risita nerviosa)**

 **Les agradesco a todos por leer, y aqui la continuacion para los que lo pidieron, ojala les guste, saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**No tuve internet, por eso tarde en publicarlo. Y como recompensa este capitulo es largo el mas largo que hice, al menos hasta ahora.**

GINTAMA LE PERTENECE AL GORILA SORACHI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CREACION.

Capitulo 15

En el momento que soyo se alejó de su amiga kagura, lo hizo con cierto hormigueo recorriendo su piel, pudo identificar bien la razón, disgustada fue a verlo, ignorando a kamui que intento llamarla sin ser escuchado.  
Allí, en donde un grupo de chicas se habian apilado, siendo el completo centro de atención, estaba el. El prometido de soyo.

–¿Que haces aqui?– Pregunto soyo entrando en escena.

–¡Vine a verte!– contesto con una sonrisa.

Soyo desvio la vista, buscando a la personita que hace un rato estaba a su lado.  
El rubio la miro confuso, sentia el rechazo de la muchacha, era demasiado obvio, pero el lograria una manera de conquistarla, asi como lo hizo ella con solo cinco minutos de conocerla.

–¿Como sabias donde estaba?– pregunto.  
Sintiendo como era atrapada por los blancos brazos de su amiga, que rodearon el suyo y miro con desconfianza al joven.

–Se lo pregunte a ese viejito que vive con ustedes.

–Se llama jiya.

El chico empezo a reir con solo ver la expresion de la joven, la agarro del hombro y la miro con ternura, pero soyo no se sometia a nada, tuvo una mirada fria y recta.

–¿Tu eres su amiga?– voltea a ver a kagura.

–Si, aru. ¿Tu quien demonios eres?– pregunto con su hermoso vocabulario.

–Wa, que maleducada– comento con asombro–Soy Eiji, me gustaria llevarme bien contigo, y obvio que con soyo. Empezando de ahora, ¿quieren ir a comer?

Soyo decidida a rechazar la oferta, abrio un poco sus labios para hablar, pero...

–¡Si, vamos!– respondió la de ojos azules.  
La pelinegra la miro con una expresión levemente de sorpresa, y luego fastidio. Recordó,que no seria una mala experiencia para ambos, tal vez podria aterrorizar al chico y no quisiera saber nada de ellas.

–Esta bien, vamos.

–Me alegro mucho– comento.  
El rubiales tomó la mano de soyo, con la que tenia libre chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente un coche blanco, alargado y lujoso, freno frente a ellos.

–Lo tenias todo preparado.

–Como no hacerlo, todo sale como lo planeo.– decia en su tipico tono de galán.

"¿Saldria todo como lo planea?"  
Es lo que se preguntaban dos jovenes bajo un arbol.

Sougo no dejaria pasar lo sucedido en la noche, sintio como fue rebajado con dos o tres palabras y acciones de altaneros. Asustarlo, seria casi suficiente para alguien de su tipo.

Flashback.

"–¡Oi, tu!– dijo el rubio saliendo del restaurante.  
La chaqueta que llevaba puesta, tenia una mancha, producto de un infortunio, la bebida alcoholica fue derramada accidentalmente sobre ella. El muchacho habia salido para limpiarla en el baño. Teniendo un roce con el castaño, al cual no desaprovecho para sacar todo su arrogancia, y depositarla en el guardian.

–Limpia esto.– ordenó lanzandole la chaqueta.

Sougo chasqueo la lengua, un ligero tic se apropio de su ojo derecho. Miro al chico sin una gota de miedo por su autoridad.

–Disculpa, pero no soy un sirviente, mucho menos el tuyo– se lo devolvio, lanzandolo a su cara.

–¿Como te atreves insolente...

–Joven eiji, no intente empezar un disturbio– comento un hombre.– no quiero cuidarlo por algo que empezo usted.  
El peliblanco habia permanacido perplejo ante toda la situacion, jamas se movio de su sitio al decir lo que debia.

–Entiendo.–Fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue."

Ya estando en la realidad; el castaño miro detenidamente la patente del lujoso auto memorizandola, luego vio a kamui, parecia tener razones personales con el rubio que amenazaba quitarle a su princesa. Sus ojos lo decian todo, no estaba esa sonrisa al cual lo caracterizaba, sus orbes azules estaban completamente abiertos, como si analizara la situación.

–¿Los seguimos?– propuso okita sacandolo de su trance.

–Claro, pero ¿en que vamos?.

Se miraron pensativos, hasta que escucharon un ruido demasiado irritantente, venia de una patrulla de animadores de la famosa banda otsu, liderada por shimpachi.

–¡Muevansen!¡Asi no llegaremos al concierto!–gritaba el megane vestido de manera extraña, y una cinta en la cabeza.–¡Hemos aguantado todo ese mes de lluvias inmesas para este dia! ¡Y todo por otsu-chan!

El pequeño grupo se manejaba en bicicletas, colgando de ellas unos parlantes con unas canciones de la misma idol «chome, chome» eran las estrofas pronunciadas una y otra vez, con algunos extraños insultos. Kamui y sougo, miraron las bicicletas y luego a ellos mismos.

–Llamare a abuto– comento kamui ignorando al grupo.

Después de convencerlo en una llamada telefonica a que se acercara al instituto, los dos chicos tiraron sus mochilas al suelo y se sentaron en ellas.  
Era un dia muy soleado, kamui agradecia tener su paraguas a mano, algo que nunca faltaba en el. La calle junto al instituto era poco recurrida, no se veia ni un alma, salvo unos y otros que corrian para entrenar.

–¿No tenias club hoy?– pregunto kamui rompiendo el silencio.

–No, hoy no.– contesto.

Kamui seguia perdido con la mirada, de un momento sintio un choque electrico en su mente, recordando perfectamente algo, al cual normalmente olvidaria.

–Feliz cumpleaños– dijo de repente.

El castaño reposo su cabeza en el arbol, mirando como las ramas se movian con el viento. Luego sonrie "tsk, este idiota lo recuerda, pero ella..."

–Gracias– contesta.

Desvio la vista enfocandola en una de las esquinas, donde vio a abuto, venia a toda velocidad en su motocicleta negra, era grande e impregnaba toda una fachada intimidante, Pero en todo ese negro intenso, llevaba dibujado un conejo blanco, referencia a los yato. Claro el tambien lo era, solo que no era un pariente cercano a los hermanos yato, venia de otra rama.

–Joder, ¿que quieren ahora par de idiotas?– decia el hombre quitandose el casco.– siempre que me involucro con ustedes termino mal parado.

–Abuto– canturreo kamui– tanto tiempo, solo necesitaba pedirte algo.

–¿A mi?

–Si– dijo sougo metiendose en la conversación.–lo haz hecho bien.

–A por cierto ¡Feliz...

Cuando el de cabellera larga y castaña volteo a ver por donde escucho la voz al cual era distante como si algo cubriera su fin, una vez que lo vio, se llevo una desagradable sorpresa. Sougo estaba montando su motocicleta con el casco ya puesto en su cabeza, antes de que pudiera decir algo ya habia acelerado.

–Ops, me llevo esto.  
Kamui, le arrebato de las manos el otro casco, que en ese instante tenia abuto, troto un poco y de un salto subio a la motoneta, daba algunas canturreadas, mientras disfrutaba de la brisa del aire chocar por su cara, luego se coloco el casco.

–¡Gracias, abuto! ¡te debemos una!– gritaron los dos sadicos doblando la esquina.

–¡Lo sabia!– gritaba abuto corriendo unos pocos metros. Se detuvo– Par de bastardos.

No muy lejos de la escuela, en un mc'sanders, donde las filas eran largas y enrrolladas, como shenlong. Habia una peculiar atmosfera, nunca nadie habia visto algo asi.

–¡Otra orden!– se escuchó.  
Los platos desbordaban en la mesita, ya no cabian, asi que estaban apilados como una montaña, en si, ninguno de ellos podia verse entre si.

El rostro de soyo relucia en una sonrisa, tan inocente y adorable, sus manos estaban sosteniendo sus mejillas, y bebia de una soda, relajada.  
Con debido asombro, tambien nauseas, el rubio se asustaba mas y mas del voraz apetito de la pequeña pelinaranja.

–Eji-kun– llamo soyo con su dulce voz, inclinando su rosto para mirar al rubio– espero que hayas traido suficiente dinero.

–Ah... no te preocupes, lo traje– contesto.

El se puso a husmear en su billetara, si lo tenia, era tanto dinero que tranquilamente podia comprar el mismisimo local de comida rapida, y si queria tambien al coronel sanders, espera ¿quien es el?. Si, el mismisimo coronel eran el mesero, en estas epocas no ganas mucho quedandote quieto, hay que trabajar.

–Aqui tiene su cuenta, señor– dijo el coronel.

El rostro de eiji estaba estupefacto. Nunca imagino que una niña sería capaz de comer tanto, al punto de dejarlo sin dinero.

–Usare tarjeta.  
El miro a kagura, su estomago parecia al de una mujer de nueve meses pasados, no solo eso, era poco delicada. Temia de las amistades de su prometida, se aseguraria de encaminarla. Era su nueva meta.

Mientras que el rubio seguia esperando a que pasaran la tarjeta, soyo suspiro deprimida, sabia, lo mala que habia sido con una persona, entre su lista de amigos especiales, estaba okita. Sin darse cuenta le arrebato a kagura en el peor momento. Saco su celular y le dedico un bonito mensaje al chico.

Dispuesta a llevar a kagura a rastras con sougo, guardo el movil y la miro.

–Kagura-chan hoy ...

–Soyo– canturreo el chico.– ¿ahora vamos a los juegos?

–¡Vamos, aru!  
Soyo sintio que se desmayaria.  
Con incertidumbre miro a kagura, ella relucia esa sonrisa tan natural e infantil, como decirle que no. Ademas las de ojos miel notó que kagura, no recordaba la fecha.

–Kagura-chan– llamó. Y la tomo del brazo.  
La alejo del mc'sanders, con una direccion diferente de la cual habian llegado ahí.  
No estaban completamente solas, el rubio las seguia, se sentia fuera de lugar, sin entender que pasaba con la pelinegra.  
Se detuvo en seco, y volteo a ver al chico.

–Me podrias dejar hablar con ella, por favor.

–Ah, lo siento, ire al auto.–dijó el.

–Tengo que decirte algo.

En el mc'sanders; kamui y sougo al fin habian dado con la patente. Ellos pasaban entre las miradas curiosas.

–Esos chicos, siguen bien después del tremendo golpe– comentaba la gente en susurros.

–Oi sougo,¿por que no mencionaste que no sabias conducir una moto?

–Siento decepcionarte, pero ¿de quien fue la brillante idea de ir mas rapido?

Unos minutos antes;  
–Wa, siempre me divierto en esto, acelera sougo, debemos llegar– decia kamui sarandeandose.

–Oi, idiota no te muevas.– ordenaba el castaño manteniendo el equilibrio.

–No me des ordenes. Y acelera– dijo con una sonrisa amenazante.

–Mira quien habla de ordenes.  
Empezaron a pelearse arriba de la motocicleta en movimiento, hasta por terminar estrellandose en el pavimento. Los empleados salieron a auxiliarlos, pero estos no tenian ningún rasguño, aunque no se podia decir lo mismo de la moto...

Volviendo a las chicas:

–¿Que pasa soyo-chan?

–Por un lado es mi culpa, el no recordartelo.–se lamentaba– Kagura-chan hoy cumple años okita-san.  
Los ojos de kagura se abrieron al escucharla–Se que tu y el se sienten algo incomodos, pero no por eso vas a evitarlo justo este dia.– seguia diciendo tokugawa.

–¡Ah! y ahora que hago, ese estupido.– la chica empezo a revolverse el cabello mirando de un lado a otro.–¿Que le regalo?–pregunto.

Soyo sonrie, tuvo una idea erronea al creer que lo evitaria– tengo una mejor idea, ve a a ese lugar.

–Sougo no estan aqui.– decia kamui algo desepcionado ordenando unas hamburguesas.–¿Que hacemos?  
Kamui le dio una de las tantas hamburguesas que llevaba en la mano, el castaño no volteo a agarrarla, se encontraba muy sumido en algo. Volvio a intentar empujando su mano contra el brazo del otro–Sougo, te estoy hablando.  
El mencionado miraba su celular en el habia una dedicatoria, y una fotografia bastante problematica, pero no para el, le gustaba aquella foto, agradecia el detalle de la chica por enviarsela en ese dia.

–Tengo algo que hacer, quedate aqui y termina de comer.

–¿Eh?.  
Kamui lo vio irse a toda prisa, se encojio de hombros e hizo lo que dijo el anterior.

"Debes esperar aqui, kagura-chan" es lo que dijo la pelinegra. La de cabellos bermellones espero, cerro sus ojos, escuchando las melodias simpaticas de los juegos.  
Permanecia quieta allí, recordo como conocio a su querida amiga en ese mismo lugar, donde jugaron hasta gastar todas las fichas. A diferencia de hace un par de años atras, estaba mas remodelado y habian nuevos juegos en el. Ya no estaban los chicles pegados por las paredes, ni los baños inundados, hay lugar para caminar sin estar amontonados todos en un mismo lado. Es un mejor lugar.

Kagura empezo a recorrer el lugar sumida en los coloridos pasillos de juegos. Sus ojos se vieron atraidos a unos lindos peluches. De todos colores y formas, eran desbordantes de ternuras inminentes para cualquier niño. Ella puso sus manos sobre el cristal mirandolos con mas detenimiento, pero solo uno de ellos fueron los que captaron su atencion. Era un perro blanco de ojos grandes, muy parecido a sadaharu, su perro, al que tuvo que darselo a ginpachie por no poder mantenerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lo extrañaba.

–Tanto quieres ese peluche, que estas llorando.  
Ella se levanto precipitadamente al escuchar el cometario, froto sus ojos y lo miro:

–Tu... perdona, no lo sabia.

–No digas nada, lo se.– interrumpio– deberiamos jugar.

–No esperes a que te de una respuesta como regalo de cumpleaños.

–Que mala, igual no me molesta, despues de todo ya se lo que diras.  
Kagura ignoro lo dicho por el castaño, volviendo a mirar el lindo peluche. Sintio como algo rozaba con su brazo. Sougo se habia arrimado a ella para ubicar lo que captaba su atencion, logrando verlo mejor, se acomoda, empieza a doblar las mangas de su camisa, y le da a la ojiazul su mochila.

–Si lo saco, hablaremos sobre eso ahora ¿aceptas?

La chica arqueo una ceja, divisando las mil y una opciones, miro a sougo luego al peluche, una vez mas volvio a repetir el acto, pero sus ojos cambiaron quedando la peluda, blanca y adorable forma del perrito. No le quedo otra que seguir sus instintos.

–ACEPTO.

–Asi me gusta.  
Sougo coloco las fichas en el juego, y la garra comenzó a moverse, hizo movimientos suaves ubicandola en el peluche. El tiempo marcaba en la pantalla, una vez puesto el gancho decidio bajarlo, pero resbalo la mano, no tuvo suerte en el primer tiro.

–¿Que pasa sadico?– pregunto al verlo perdido.

–Olvide algo, supongo que estara bien, no es un niño.

...

–Ese sougo ¿a donde habra ido?– se preguntaba el ojiazul  
Hace unos minutos atras comia hamburguesas, ahora ya estaba satisfecho. Su comida ya estaba pagada, solo levanto su mochila y salío. Tenia mucho que hacer, lo primero era arreglar la motocicleta de abuto antes que la viera. No es que le tuviera miedo, no le gustaba escuchar reprochamientos ni sermones por parte del mayor.  
Buscó la moto donde la habia estrellado, no tenia cambios de como lo habia dejado, tirada en el suelo con una rueda fuera de lugar y algunas abulladuras. "si lo pago a medias com sougo, no saldra mucho" penso levantandola.  
Empezo a moverla, llevaba la rueda en su mano. Hasta detenerse precipitadamente viendo nuevamente el coche blanco, en el se podia ver claramente la chica de cabello negro y ojos miel, una vez mas quiso llamarla, pero el coche desparecio de sus ojos. Dio un suspiro algo resignado, hace un tiempo queria hablarle, pero siempre habian interrupciones.

–Estara lista para mañana, despues de todo no tengo mucho trabajo―dijo un hombre mayor con su cara sucia por aceite.

–Gracias.

Kamui se fue del taller donde arreglarian la motocicleta a un precio tentador, era un buen hombre y no lo cobro demasiado. Sin nada mas que hacer se fue a la casa de sougo, donde lo esperaria comiendo ya habia pasado un rato desde la ultima vez.  
Al llegar metio la copia de la llave en la cerradura, al abrirla estaba todo muy oscuro, la unica luz era la de la entrada, en unos segundos la luz se prendio y unas serpentinas de colores volaron por los aires, a lo alto se veia un cartel que decia "Happy birthay sou-chan". La protagonista de tal detalle era mitsuba, que se sorprendio al no ver al cumpleañeros, a cambio estaba kamui con su tipica sonrisa y unas serpentinas onduladas colgando de su cabellos, algunas atravezadas en sus ojos.

–Kamui-san lo siento, ¿sou-chan donde esta?

–Se fue, no me dijo donde. No creo que llegue tarde.– contestó el acomodando su mochila en un perchero ubicado a un lado de la puerta.

–Ve a darte una ducha, perece que te caiste en algún lado– dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
Y lo hizo...

...

–Estupido sadico, no hagas trampa.– reclamaba la yato.

Habian cambiado de juego, despues de fallar en el anterior, lograron sacar un peluche, pero no era el que kagura deseaba, sougo aun asi le habia reclamado su premio pasando a mayores, pelearon un buen rato, hasta ser separados por los pobres trabajadores del establecimiento.  
Ahora, solo se divertian en una cabina donde jugaron carreras, sougo como buen jugador, obstruia la vista de la pequeña poniendose delante de ella. Regañaban y se pateaban entre ellos.  
La mayoria de las cosas que hicieron terminaba en competencia, pin pong, carreras, golpear al madao, todo sin exepciones, vaciaron sus bolsillos, sin dejar nada, salvo lo necesario para volver y un poco mas.

–Ya fue demasiado, aru– dijo kagura mirando el sol ponerse entre los altos edificios.

–Tienes razon, pero me debes algo.

–¿Eh? te dije claramente que no hablariamos de eso hoy.

–No es eso tonta, vamos a tomarnos un foto– dijo el apuntando una de las cabinas de fotos. Donde salian una pareja muy enternecida.

–Esta bien, aru.

Entraron a la acojedora cabina, siendo ilumidos por una pantalla, cerraron las cortinas dando la privacidad justa, tan cerca uno del otro incomodo a kagura, como lo hizo en todo el dia cada vez que rozaban accidentalmente. Sougo comenzo a seleccionar los marcos y accesorios para la foto. Ella silenciosamente aparto su manos, poniendo ella los ultimos detalles y retoques.  
Al terminar acercaron sus rostros a la camara esperando el reconteo.

1,2... el castaño aprovecho ese momento para clavarle un beso en la mejilla de la menor y la foto fue tomada instantaneamente, luego de eso solo se vieron las reacciones de kagura,como su sonrojo, y la forma en la que se aparto de el y agarro sus mejillas tal vez para golpearlo, pero eso no fue captado,ni echo. La voz de la computadora interrumpio el momento, indicando donde debian retirar la foto.

–Maldito sadico no puedo ni despegarte un ojo.

–Solo fue un beso en la mejilla no te alteres, al menos esta puedo mostrarla.

–¿A que te refieres, aru?  
Sougo saco su celular y le mostro la foto enviada por soyo, aquella que habia marcado cierta distancia, sentimientos e incomodidad.–¿De donde sacaste eso, aru?– pregunto molesta la chica intentando arrebatarle el aparato.

–La princesita.– contesto.

–Soyo-chan siempre haciendo de las suyas– se quejo la pequeña.

Ella continuo forcejeando un poco mas, ponia sus pies de punta para alcanzar al mas alto, daba saltitos tras saltitos estirando sus brazos, mientras que el otro seguia esquivandole, aprovechando su total indefensa en la joven, coloco su celular mas alto estirando su brazo al limite de su altura, usando los pequeños saltos de la menor a su favor, quedando cara a cara en un roce donde le dio un beso, que cualquiera lo caracterizaria como accidental, aun asi todo fue premeditado. Acto seguido la ojiazul se alejo con sus mejilla hirviendo.

–Tu... tu lo hiciste aproposito– refunfuño.

–Claro, era mi regalo– dijo el con una sonrisa de punta a punta. Salío corriendo del lugar, porque sus calculos no fallaron, la yato empezo a lanzarle cosas con el objetivo de lastimarlo, su fuerza inigualable era mostrada en cada piedra que se iban haciendo mas grande con cada lanzada que daba. Ese no era motivo para deprimirse sougo estaba feliz, y la yato se mostraba femenina a su manera, las cosas no estaban claras entre ellos aun, al menos en kagura que niega la existencia de tales sentimientos por miedo, incredulidad o simplemente orgullo.

Esa fue la ultima vez en la semana donde pudieron hablar, pelear y estar uno junto al otro, luego de eso la mayor parte del tiempo kagura la pasaba acompañando a soyo de aqui para alla con el prometido, entre ambas buscaban la manera de asustarlo, ya que soyo le habia contado su plan a kagura.

El sabado por la tarde donde soyo ya festejaba su paz, porque no habia visto al rubio en todo el dia, suena el timbre de su casa, ella lo ignoro ya se encargaria maizou supuso. Se recosto en su cama con una sonrisa. Al poco rato se vio interrumpida por dos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Se acerco y abrio.  
No fue las mejores de las visitas, eran su tio y su prometido. Miro con desgano a ambos. No tuvo ganas de rechistar nada, solo escucho la propuesta, ordén de su tio. No ganaba nada al contradecirle ya que nunca retrocedia. Tenia que conseguirlo ella a su manera el rechazo del contrario.

En fin, soyo siguio a eiji, donde la llevaria aun no le decia. Fueron a buscar a kagura por pedido de soyo, continuando su trayecto.

–Tenia muchas ganas de ir, despues de enterarme que abririan ese lugar– contaba el rubio.

–Ah, ¿que lugar es?– pregunto soyo.

–Ya lo veran, primero hay que cambiarnos y estar presentables– dijo el con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sabado por la noche, dia donde muchos se divierten, salvo dos jovenes. Uno de ellos cocinaba el otro esperaba paciente la comida.

–Chicos ¿por que no salen?– pregunto mistuba.  
Ella estaba a un lado de kamui, acariciaba su vientre mientras los miraba a ambos.

–Aun si quisieramos, no hay un lugar que proporcione diversion.– contesto kamui.

–En serio, podrian salir con kagura-chan y soyo-chan– propuso la mayor con una sonrisa.

–Son solo dos niñas ¿a donde la llevariamos a estas horas?– pregunto sougo.  
Coloco los platos y sirvio la comida.

–Tienes razon sou-chan– dijo con inocencia.

Cuando acabaron, los dos chicos limpiaron la mesa y ahora lavan los platos, mientras dejaban a mitsuba descansar tranquila en su habitacion. En silencio los minutos pasaban, hasta que el eso se vio interrumpido por el celular de kamui. Se seco las manos con la ropa de sougo recibiendo un salpicon de agua como respuesta.

–Es abuto– dijo mirando la pantalla– hola– contestó acercando el movil a su oreja mientras que el castaño se pegaba a su lado para escuchar.

–"Hola, hermano idiota– decia abuto en un tono de burla– se supone que debes cuidar a tu hermana ¿que es lo que haces?

–Lavando los platos– contesta sougo.

–"Seran idiotas, dejen de perder el tiempo, y tu sougo no tienes que cuidar a la chica adinerada."– refunfuño– "estan aqui en un club las dos ademas tiene compañia de dos tios."

–¿Eh? ¿club? ¿y tu como sabes?– pregunto kamui.

–"Abrieron hace poco, una de las emperatrices kada, por eso vine para ver el lugar"―contestó

–¡Ah, kada¡– contestaron con sarcasmo.

–"Dejensen de estupideces, si van a venir les mando la direccion, y vistansen apropiadamente."– fue lo ultimo que dijo y colgó.

Fueron al lugar indicado por abuto. A primera vista no era apropiado para dos chicas de catorce años. Ellos se vistieron lo mas apropiado que pudieron, sougo una camisa azul y jeans negro, y kamui una camisa negra con jeans desgastados. Bueno eran hombres simples, no se podia esperar mas.

En la puerta habian dos guardianes, altos y musculosos. Kamui sonrie al verlos, mientras que su acompañate que bien conocia sus acciones, lo detuvo.

–No vinimos a pelear con ellos, idiota.

–Esta bien– contesto en un puchero

Pasaron sin problema alguno, lo primero que vieron fue; a hermosas mujeres vestidas con ropa algo corta, encajes y demas, habia demasiada gente, obviamente por el tipo de lugar que era, la pista de bailes estaba colapsada, saltaban y cantaban, no al ritmo de la musica cada uno creaba su propio ritmo. Las luces rojas, azules, verdes se posaban a breves en toda la pista, dando un poco de visibilidad, tal vez no era la mejor, ya que las luces dejaban incomoda la vista y atontaba el paso con el precipitado cambio.

–¿Logras verlas?

–Creo que estan alla– apunto el castaño con disgusto.  
Su dedo indicaba cierta esquina, muy cerca de unas escaleras, en el habian unos sillones muy abultados rojos, una mesita de vidrio, en donde estaba lleno de oramin c, (no pregunten como llego), algunos llenos, otros tirados y derramados. Al centro de todo eso sentada como toda una dama con sus piernas blancas cruzadas, mostrando su delicada piel resaltada por el vestido rojo, estaba kagura. Recibia masajes de un joven de cabello cafe, al cual confortaba a la niña.

–¿Que esta haciendo esa idiota?– preguntaron al unisono ambos amigos con una vena sobresaliente.

–Deberiamos acercarnos.–propuso el ojiazul

–Espera.– con la mirada sougo le indico que mirara a los lados.

Guio su vista a los rincones sugeridos, no solo uno, si no varios hombres de trajes resguardaban el club, posiblemente guardianes del causante de esto, Eiji.  
Kamui se cruzo de brazos, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, todo le parecia interesante allí, tendria diversion, o eso creia. Al fin logro ubicarla, encontro a soyo, lucia tan dulce y simpatica como siempre, su piel blanca comparable con la de los yato, ojos miel, cabello negro y suelto que se movia al compaz de su caminata, y otra vez vestia de esa manera al cual resaltaba mejor sus atributos, ahora tenia un vestido con doble abertura en las piernas, su escote formaba una ligera v, debido a que se ataba en la nuca. Relucia con sus tacones que la forzaban a hacer pasos cortos para no caer, una linda vista para el yato, lo unico fuera de su agrado fue lo que el diria "garrapata", (o en el idioma de kamui: "ladilla") sostenia su brazo proporcionandole seguridad. Esto a sobre manera molestaba y mucho al chico.  
No solo el sufria de ataques de ira y celos: sougo no paraba de fulminar con su mirada al joven de cabellos cafe, este vestia una camisa negra suelta con dos botones sin abrochar, Sougo se dijo internamente que el se veia cien veces mejor que ese tipo. El chico de camisa negra parecia insinuarse a kagura, a la cual ni enterada estaba de la situacion, solo comia y bebia los energizantes. Agradecia lo despistada que era su china.  
Luego de un rato los dos amigos se sentaron delante de la barra y siguieron vigilandolas buscando la oportunidad de sacarla de ese inapropiado lugar.

–Oi sougo, ¿empezamos a repartir?– pregunto el chico en su limite.

–Si, pero hay muchos idiotas metidos, no podemos hacerlo a la ligera.– contestó el castaño con monotonia.

Una nueva escena se aparecio delante de sus ojos, molestando a los chicos, una breve insinuacion por parte de sus rivales en intereses amorosos, Eiji rodeo la cintura de soyo invitandola a bailar un lento, de los cuales piden a gritos juntarse. En cuanto a kagura, el muchacho paso su brazo detras de su cuello donde el cabello bermellon caia ligeramente por la tela negra del contrario, se acerco mas a ella intentando abrazarla y recostarla sobre su hombro, el detonante final de su paciencia.

–Tengo una idea mejor– dijo okita

Del bolsillo de su camisa saco una bomba de humo, normalmente no la usaria en un lugar asi, anteriormente seria para hijikata, pero la situacion lo requeria. Poco tiempo despúes la lanzo, causando una explosion, aprovecharian ese humo, y darse el gusto de golpear a los que querian sin ser reconocidos.

Debido al ruido las personas se asustaron, el humo se colo en las bocas de las alarmas de fuego, activandose al instante, kamui y sougo rieron, pensando que se les habia ido la mano por una travesura.

El agua corria con demasiada presión, los visitantes empezaron a correr, en esa lluvia se veian dos figuras, una de ellas dio un salto y golpeó al rubio, acompañante de soyo, tal fue el golpe, que el rostro del joven se hundia entre los nudillos de kamui, voló por los aires estrellandose sobre unos sillones en una de las esquinas. Sougo rió al ver la destrozada cara del "señorito".

No tardaron mucho en salir los guardianes del chico, empezando una pelea, kamui cubrio a sougo, el tambien tenia un pendiente.  
El castaño, saco su bokuto, miro al muchacho de hace un rato, el que cortejeaba a kagura. Mostro esa mirada definida, sus ojos brillaban resaltando ese carmin en su iris, debido a la oscuridad del lugar, nadie lograba ver con claridad. En un movimiento sougo se asomo al joven dandole un golpe en las piernas, el chico flojeo, estaba a punto de caer, pero el sadico de renombre no lo dejo tocar el suelo, lo volvio a golpear una y otra vez, hasta dejar su rostro inrreconocible.

–Imposible no veo nada, aru.– decia kagura chocando su espalda con su amiga

–Tienes razón.

El lugar seguia escurriendose, debido a todas la grifos abiertos. A causa de todo el moviento, la gente empezo a caerse y resbalarse, una de ellas se enredo en unos cables, partiendolo en dos, una vez toco el suelo lleno de agua, hizo un cortocircuito, liberando interminentes chispas a los alrededores.  
Desesperación es lo que habia en el lugar, nadie se puso a esperar lo peor, se empujaron unos a los otros hacia la salida.  
Soyo junto con kagura seguian sin poder ubicarse, cada intento de retomar el camino para salir, eran empujadas obligandolas a retroceder. Una enorme llamarada se desato, a causa de los cables. Los ojos cristalinos de las chicas se vieron reflejados en el inmeso rojo, naranja y azul.

Como arte de magia, esa chispeante y acalorante llamarada, se oscurecio. Sintiendo freneticamente calor y frio, por los brazos que las resguardaban de aquel peligro.

Kagura apoyo sus manos contra el pecho del chico que la salvo, apreto con suavidad, agarrandose de la camisa de este, su frescura la rodeo, desapareciendo el calor agobiante. Levanto la mirada, apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de el, su mirada carmin iluminada de llamaradas de multicolores lograron calmarla. Solo una parte de ella, al menos el miedo y el temblor de su cuerpo desparecieron, pero un nuevo problema comenzo, sus latidos eran tan fuertes como un tambor que temia a que el la sintiera en tanta cercania.  
El castaño la levanto, y dijo:

–Salgamos de aqui.

–Espera, sadico... ¿y soyo?

–No te preocupes por ella, estara bien– la calmo.

Paso por al lado de kamui, sin mirarlo solo siguio.

Uno de los hombres, al cual trabaja en el club, se apresuro a cortar la electricidad, con el sudor corriendo por su rostro, y con falta de aire, llego hasta la caja electrica, y la corto. Al poco rato, solo quedo oscuridad. Se vislumbraba un poco, gracias a luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

El olor a humo, el licor derramado y el agua opacaba todo, mezclandose entre si formando un solo olor, no era repugnante pero tampoco agradable. Aun asi, soyo no sentia ese tipo de olores, solo sentia un aroma embriagante, su rostro estaba aprisionado, sentia como los brazos del contrario la emvolvian de su cintura, y su nuca, de esa manera ella estaba tan cerca de su cuello.

–Kamui-san, gracias– dijo ella.  
Puso ambas manos sobre el contorno de la cintura del muchaco, asi alejarlo, pero el solo apreto mas su cuerpo con el de ella, logrando dar un brillo indescriptible en los ojos de la pelinegra.

–Solo un momento mas, se siente bien– confesó– tienes un calor muy reconfortante, diferente a los que dan mis batallas.  
Más claro no podia ser, el tono de voz utilizado por kamui era distinto, no era ese tono jugueton, ni tampoco aquel vacio o frio. Era bastante serio, con las palabras dichas tan claras, suaves y delicadas.

Soyo fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, si era un sueño, no le importaba seguir durmiendo una eternidad. Ese momento era su misma felicidad.

–"Un gran incidente ocurrio en el club nocturno, todos los oficiales reportensen al lugar requerido"

Si algo en el mundo viajara igual a la misma velocidad de la luz, eso serian las noticias.

Las personas aun seguian corriendo desesperada debido al incidente causado por los jovenes, la policia no tardo en llegar allí y calmar la situación.

Hijikata uno de los oficiales que estaba de turno, ordeno a sus compañeros que detuvieran a todos los sospechosos, al dar la orden se acerco a kondo para comentar el problema y acabar el trabajo.

–Kondo-san– llamó el vicecomandante.

Se detuvo junto al comandante, y puso un cigarrillo sobre sus labios, busco en su saco el encendedor deteniendose al instante, dio una sonrisa y guardo el cigarro en la cajetilla.

Su amigo de toda la vida y tambien su comandante no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa junto a el.

Empezaron a caminar por el club intercambiando informacion.

–Estamos jodidos– solto hijikata.

–¿Por que lo dices?

–No se entero todavia– dio un suspiro– Soyo-sama estaba en este club.

–¡Eh! ¡¿Que hacia ella en un lugar como este?!– grito exasperado, enfocando varias miradas en el.

–Shh– chisto hijikata molesto– nadie se debe enterar, no tengo los detalles, pero no vino en un buen momento, ademas todavia esta desaparecida.

–¿Aun no la encuentran?.

–Tras el disturbio, supongo que habra corrido y se habra perdido junto a tanta multitud.

Ellos seguian hablando de lo ocurrido, hasta dar con su primer objetivo, fueron a la barra donde estaba el dueño del lugar, mostraron sus identificaciones y empezaron a preguntar.

–Primero que nada– comenzo hijikata– ¿vio a esta chica?– pregunto mostrando la foto de soyo.

–¿Um?– musitaba pensativo, luego golpeo su mano como un juego de apreta el boton si sabes la respuesta.– ¡Si, ella la vi! estaba con un muchacho, rubio de ojos verdes, muy bien vestido por cierto, y una chica pelinaranja vulgar de acitud, pero muy linda.

–¿Rubio, pelinaranja?– preguntaba el flequillos en v asi mismo; "Ah, la chica china y el prometido de soyo-sama"

–¿Por que estarian ellos aqui? Son solo unos niños– preguntaba y aclaraba kondo con cierto disgusto– ¿Y como dejaron que entren?– pregunto al dueño.

–Bueno, eso deberian preguntar en la entrada a los guardias ellos revisan quien entra y quien no, pero como vi a esas jovenes, a primera vista pense que tenian dieciocho años. Tal vez los engaño la apariencia, a veces nuestros trabajadores no piden identificaciones.

Kondo molesto golpe la mesa y lo fulimino con la mirada.

–¡Asi que permiten entrar a chicos solo por apariencia, son de lo peor!

–Ya kondo-san, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, gracias a este escandalo este lugar, cerrara– dijo hijikata al dueño con la misma mirada.

Al hombre ya le temblaban las piernas debido al aura amenazante de los policias.

–¡Hijikata-san!– llamo yamasaki.– hemos atrapado a todos los sospechosos, estan todos en la camioneta esposados, seria buena idea que algún testigo le de un vistazo para saber si son todos.

–Tienes razon– miro al hombre y le dio una señal de que le siguiera.

Frente a la camioneta, hijikata y kondo quedaron completamente perplejos, estaban nerviosos y lo unico que querian era salir corriendo.

–¿Pasa algo?– pregunto yamasaki confundido.

–Yamasaki, ¿sabes quien es el?– apunto hijikata con cierto nerviosismo.

El pelinegro aun mas confundido miro al muchacho, le era dificil saber quien era con tantos golpes en la cara, estaba inrreconocible al punto de estar censurado, el policia ladeo la cabeza y dijo:

–Hijikata-san no estoy seguro, se resistio tanto que junto a los demas tuvimos que golpearlo un poco para que se quedara quieto y se dejara poner las es...

Hijikata le propino una patada interrumpiendo el relato de el de menor rango.

–¡Es el prometido de soyo-sama!– grito con irritación– Bien...– dijo tronando sus dedos mirando a sus subordinados– ¿Quien mas ayudo a colocarle las esposas?

Todos los policias se disiparon en un instante, hijikata solo suspiro y continuo con su trabajo, el rubio estaba inconsciente y probablemete no recuerde que sucedio, ordeno a yamasaki que se encargara de el.

–Ahora si, ¿podria identificarlos, señor?– pregunto kondo

El dueño miro a todos de pies y cabeza, todos tenian un aspecto parecido, vestia trajes negros, pero faltaban dos en especial, los principales culpables.

–Si estan "casi" todos– comento resaltando solo una palabra– faltan los unicos dos que provocaron todo.

–¿Podria darnos una descripcion de ellos?– pregunto hijikata.

–No es necesario describirlos, tome una foto, a pesar que estaba oscuro, gracias al cortorcircuito pude tomarla– decia el dueño sacando su movil y enseñandoselos en el momento.

–No puede ser– dijeron al unisono los dos policias.

 **Despues del tremendo lio u "travesura", nuestros hermosos chicos escaparon con sus amores ¿Que pasara, ahora que estaran solos en esa bella noche estrellada?**

 **Tengo que confesar que me rei mucho al escribirlo, no se que o como, pero me causaba risa, tal vez sea la forma de escribir sobre sougo y kamui celosos, no se. Ah dios de solo pensarlo me tiento.**

 **Aclaro algo, el lugar donde fueron es un club nocturno, lo puse asi porque vi en una novela que lo llamaban asi, si tuviera que ponerlo como lo dicen en mi pais, seria baile u fiesta. Y no me convencia. Jajaja.**

 **Tengo pensado terminarlo en el capitulo 20, como para redondear, si no es antes. Según como vayan las cosas.**

 **Bueno queria aprovechar para agradecerles a todos mis lectores; por seguir leyendo, dejando lindos review y sobre todo paciencia, de verdad tuve varios altibajos pero continue. Mil gracias.**

 **Es especial a los que me siguen desde la primera publicacion, los tengo en mi kokoro.**

 **Nos leemos! saludos.**


End file.
